The Angel's song
by ElianaHime
Summary: Naruto Sasori,deux frères unis,une promesse. Comment affronter son passée tout en poursuivant ses rêves ? Dans un monde où la chanson règne en maîtresse et peu être impitoyable,nos deux frères y découvrirons l'amour, l'espoir mais aussi la haine...
1. Chapter 0

Mon ange

Résumer : Un promesse faites étant enfant, disparition, réponse, amour, jalousie, autant de sentiment et d'épreuve que devront passer les jumeaux Uzumaki pour découvrir la vérité sur leurs parents. Dans un milieu ou show-biz et synonyme de chantage.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Couple : SasuNaru, SasoSaku et pis suspense pour les autres (quoi que pour le SasoSaku je suis pas sûr je verrais..^^ )

Bon c'est le début d'un nouvelle aventure, c'est ma première publication j'ai un peu le trac !

Je vous laisse ! BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 0 : La promesse de Sasori**

- « ri…. Ori … Sas' … …. SASORI ! ! »

Le dénommer ce réveilla en sursaut, effrayer par le bruit, regardant ensuite frénétiquement autour de lui cherchent la source de la voix qui avait osé le réveiller, quand il tomba directement dans une paire de yeux bleu qu'il fixa furieusement.

- « mmesdty vbkqor svbk ? » Parvient il a grogné.

Il s'avait très bien qu'il n'était pas du matin, il y avait intérêt que ce soit important car frère ou pas il le lui pardonnerait pas. On ne gâchait pas son sommeil impunément surtout un dimanche matin, il tourna la tête vers le réveil et vit avec effroi 5h du matin le garçonnet voulais le tuer ! Oh oui cela devait être très important, sinon il ne répondrait plus de lui.

N'entendant pas de réponse il reposa sa question à bout de patience et traduite.

- « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Oui qu'est- ce qu'il lui voulait NOM DE DIEU !

Il s'avait son frère était lent mais à ce point, puis il vit son frère penché sa tête sur le côté, froncer les sourcils, et mordilla son pouce..… il semblait ….REFLECHIR !

Cette idiot m'a réveillé et ne sait même pas pourquoi !ça ne va pas se passer comme ça doucement mais sûrement il s'approcha de son jeune frère toujours en proie à une grande réflexion, puis sans crier gare il sauta sur celui qui poussa un cri de frustration. Une bagarre s'engagea entre les deux frères qui roulaient sur le sol tout en se rendant les coups mutuellement.

Sasori pris la gorge de son frère entre ses mains puis commença à exercer un pression, il ne voulait pas le tuer non .. pas encore juste le faire souffrir un peu.. C'était son frère tout de même. Celui-ci se débattait comme un beau diable entre ses bras, lui donnant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds, mais rien ne serait faire lâcher prise à Sasori. Oui il était le plus fort des jumeaux d'ailleurs si lui avait hérité de la force de leur mère avec sa couleur de cheveux accessoirement Naruto, puisque c'était lui, avait hérité des cheveux blond de leur père et de son sale caractère têtu et imprévisible. Celui même ayant remarqué son frère plonger dans ses réflexions pris le dessus sur Sasori.

- « Ah ! J'ai gagné Sas' en fait t'es pas si fort que ça ! » S'exclama un petit blond tout fière. Il était assis sur les jambes de Sasori, affirmant sa supériorité, sa force, son intelligence, et autre qualité que son frère n'avait pas enfin selon son avis !

Sasori quand à lui allongé à même le sol regardait son frère débité ses bêtises à une vitesse impressionnante. Et dire qu'il était à peine 5 h du matin.. Enfin il avait beau ronchonner il ne restait jamais en colère contre son frère bien longtemps, et celui le savait et en profitait comme maintenant.

Plus par taquinerie que par colère, Sasori se redressa sur ses coudes, son frère toujours absorber sur l'éloge de sa personne, ne remarqua pas la main qui c'était lever derrière sa tête. Quand soudain :

- « Aieeeeeee ! Sasoriiiiii ! » Cria le petit blond

Il n'en faut pas plus pour entendre des pas sourd dans les escaliers et voir apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte un jeune homme d'une rare beauté, de magnifiques cheveux blonds encadraient son visage, avec des yeux bleu d'un éclat rare, qui répondait du nom de Minato Uzumaki. Enfin beauté rare tout était relatifs, en fureur aurait été plus juste aux yeux de Sasori en tout cas, son frère pleurent toujours assis sur lui. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- « SASORI, NARUTO JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI AUJOURD'HUI ENCORE VOUS VOUS BATTEZ ? IL EST 5H DU MATIN BORDEL !QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ CONTRE UNE BONNE NUIT DE SOMMEIL !» S'époumona-t-il. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine fixant ses deux fils d'un air meurtrier.

- « Papa ! Sas' il m'a frappé, alors que je voulais juste dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt ! » Pleurnicha-t-il en allant se réfugier dans les bras de son père. Sasori ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu droit à la même scène, là logiquement il était censée blablater sur le fait que personne ne l'aime, songea-t-il en se redressant lentement.

- « Sas' ne m'aime pas ! Personne ne m'aime ! »

Qu'est- ce qu'il disait, bon il devait aussi se sortir d'affaire, il regarda son père dans les yeux et dit d'une voix déterminé il avait un sommeil à finir lui :

- « Papa tu crois que c'est logique que Naru me réveille un DIMANCHE, MATIN à5 H pour une raison qui connait pas, car quand je lui ai demandé le pourquoi du comment il n'a pas su répondre, alors oui je l'ai frappé et je l'assume. De plus quel petit déjeuné il sait pas cuisiner ! Personnellement je n'ai absolument rien contre les bonnes nuits de sommeil comme tu dis. C'est Naru qui a un problème avec ! ».

Vraiment c'était lui la victime, mais c'est lui qui se fait engueler, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

Minato regarda ces deux fils si semblables mais en même temps si différents, pourquoi fallait-il que tous les matins se soit la même histoire, il allait avoir les cheveux blancs avant l'heure, ses deux petits bonhommes âgés à peine 5 ans lui en faisaient en voir de toute les couleurs ahlalala.

Il porta son attention à son petit soleil dans ses bras, il savait pourtant que Sasori était à prendre avec des pincettes le matin.

- « Naruto c'est vrai cette histoire ? » demanda gentiment Minato, le blond tourna un peu la tête, preuve flagrante de sa culpabilité il n'avait jamais su mentir.

- « Naruto, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire » le petit blondinet hocha doucement la tête, puis se retira de l'étreinte de son père pour aller jusqu'à son frère.

- « pardon sas' je voulais juste jouer un petit peu » dit-il penaud.

Il fit la bise à son frère, celui –ci bouda un peu mais Minato devina que c'était pour la forme avant de prendre tout doucement son frère dans ces bras.

A cette instant leur père trouva cette scène touchante jamais il remercierait assez le ciel de lui avoir donnée deux trésors pareil.

- « Bon les garçons préparez-vous je vous attends en bas avec votre petit déjeuner que J'AI préparé. Et pas de bêtise ! » Il adressa un petit un clin complice à ses fils, avant de partir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles les deux garçons observaient leur père disparaître de la chambre de Sasori. Celle-ci était bien rangée il n'y avait aucun objet mal placé, de couleur mauve et blanc, cette pièce inspirait la tranquillité et l'harmonie tout comme son frère, comparée à la chambre de Naruto qui était un capharnaüm constant, sa chambre était dans les ton orangé couleur fétichiste du blondinet.

Tous deux allèrent dans la salle de bain et se préparent. Sasori fut prêt en premier, il abordait un short bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et un foulard bleu de marin, Naruto toujours en retard abordait le même tenue.

Ensemble main dans la main ils descendirent dans la cuisine, leur père était assis sur l'un des tabourets présent et sirotait son café. Il regarda d'un œil amusé Sasori s'occuper de son jumeau lui versant le lait dans son bol puis les céréales, au grand plaisir de Naruto.

Sasori était le plus mature des jumeaux, le plus protecteur aussi.

Il est vrai qu'après le départ soudain de leur mère Sasori c'était mis en tête de veiller sur le blond. Celui-ci avait été inconsolable des jours entiers. Il s'avait que si il arrivait quelque chose Sasori serait toujours là pour Naruto. Son petit garçon avait grandis bien trop vite à son goût pensa tristement Minato.

Le petit déjeuné terminé il emmena ses fils à la garderie de Kyoto dirigé par Sarutobi un viel ami à lui. Aujourd'hui encore il devait travailler, les artistes n'avaient pas le droit au repos. En effet Minato Uzumaki était un grand compositeur, mais pour garder une vie de famille calme et tranquille il cacha au monde de la presse l'existence de ses enfants, il jugea qu'il avait bien fait en voyant l'abandon pur et simple dont leur mère avait fait preuve.

Jamais il n'oublierait, ce jour d'il y a deux ans. En rentrant de son studio il vit des valises à l'entrée, sa femme était assise dans le salon est semblait l'attendre. Il l'interrogea du regard mais celle-ci se leva et partis sans aucun regard en arrière ni pour sa progéniture ni pour celui qui avait partagé sa vie. Elle n'avait laissé aucune explication. Heureusement pour lui ses fils dormaient à poing fermé. Jamais il n'avait su pourquoi, et il lui avait jamais pardonné. Il pleura longtemps ce soir là car il savait que le lendemain quand ses fils se réveilleront, il faudrait qu'il soit là pour les soutenir. Mais il était heureux avec ses deux petits monstres, aujourd'hui.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses deux trésors il remonta dans sa voiture, et se rendit à son travaille, il roulait depuis maintenant heure et demie l'allez- retour Kyoto –Tokyo n'était pas évident mais il y assurait la tranquillité vis-à-vis de sa famille. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, quand celui si devint vert, il avança, mais ne vit pas malheureusement le camion qui n'avait pas respecté la priorité, et le percuta de plein fouet. Pour Minato tout devint noir.

Quand Minato repris connaissance il était toujours dans sa voiture, mais ne pouvait plus bouger, il avait affreusement mal au niveau des jambes et son bras gauche était coincé, cette douleur lui donnait mal à la tête, il se sentait faible et fatigué, il comprit très vite que son heure avait sonné, il voyait trouble, il distinguait avec peine les silhouettes rassemblés autour de lui. Il ne pensait qu'a une chose ses enfants qu'allaient-ils devenir sans lui, ils n'avaient personnes d'autres. Il ne reverrait jamais le sourire de Naruto, ni plus jamais il ne verra le regard de son fils Sasori, il ne vivra plus les disputes matinales entre ses deux fils pour des raisons futiles, il ne les verrait jamais grandirent. Non désormais tout cela était définitivement terminé. Mon dieu ses fils ! Dans son dernier souffle sa dernière pensée fut pour eux : _« Sasori je te confie ton frère Naruto »_

_« Sasori je te confie ton frère Naruto », _Sasori se redressa d'un bon, un coup d'œil à son frère, il comprit que celui-ci avait ressenti la même chose que lui. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serra le cœur, quelque chose de grave était arrivé, Naruto se colla contre lui cherchant à ce rassure. Lui aussi l'avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comme pour confirmer ses dire il vit le Directeur Sarutobi se dirigé vers eux. Celui-ci les amenas un peu à l'écart, il était accompagné de l'infirmière Shizune, Sasori resserras sa prise contre son frère lui montrant ainsi tout son soutien.

Sarutobi regarda les jumeaux se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. D'un côté ils n'avaient pas tort pensa le directeur. Maintenant ils étaient que deux au monde, ses enfants ne méritaient pas le destin qui s'offraient à eux. Si jeune et déjà tant d'épreuve.

Doucement il s'agenouilla devant les enfants et leur dit d'une voix profonde et triste :

- « Sasori, Naruto, je suis désolé votre père a eu un accident, il ne reviendra plus. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Naruto pour fondre en larmes dans les bras de son frère tandis que celui-ci le resserrais plus fort contre lui. Naruto pleurait pour deux, Sasori avait du courage pour deux. A partir de maintenant ils étaient leur seule famille.

Quelques jours plus tard les jumeaux Uzumaki étaient placés à l'orphelinat. Le gérant de cette orphelinat Iruka Umino était un ami de Sarutobi et avait vu grandir les jumeaux et c'est avec le cœur serré qu'il les accueilli dans sa pension.

Pov Sasori

Les premiers jours furent durent, Naruto ne dormais plus ou alors les seules fois ou le sommeil parut l'emportait il faisait des cauchemars depuis pour veiller sur lui je décidais de dormir avec lui. Maintenant, pour unique famille il me restait mon soleil, mon petit frère, mon jumeau. Je ferais tout pour le protéger.

Depuis quelque temps un groupe d'enfants du parc où Naruto et moi aimons nous promener en compagnie d'Iruka s'amusent à martyrisés mon petit soleil. Bien sûr je leur ai montré ma façon de penser, mais à la demande de Naruto je n'ai rien dis à Iruka par peur de l'inquiété. Je lui ai accordé sa demande puisque que j'avais réussi à régler l'histoire.

Mais un soir, Naruto comme tous les soirs va dans le parc en cachette pour regarder les étoiles, et pleurer en silence car il veut me montrer qu'il est fort, alors je respecte son choix et ne dit rien aux autres même si il n'a pas le droit. Du moment où moi je sais où il est le reste a peu d'importance. Pourtant un soir alors que Naruto était partis faire sa balade au parc, je remarque qu'il met plus de temps que d'habitude pour revenir. Inquiet je décide d'aller le voir peut être qu'il s'est endormis dans l'herbe, mais au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas ça, je le ressens dans mon cœur. Papa disait toujours entre Naruto et moi il y avait un lien invisible, qui nous permet de savoir ce que ressent l'autre. Et là je suis sûr que Naruto a besoin de moi, il m'appelle. Je commence à marcher de plus en plus vite et fini par courir. J'entends Iruka qui me demande où je vais mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, Naruto a besoin de moi maintenant je le sens c'est de plus en plus fort et ça fait mal.

Essoufflé j'arrive enfin au parc, je cherche partout mon frère du regard, mais je ne vois rien, en plus il fait sombre ! Je porte une main sur mon cœur et me concentre sur Naruto, je peux ressentir son cœur qui cherche le mien. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le petit bois et c'est là que je le vois recroqueviller sur lui-même, j'ouvre la bouche c'est à ce moment que je vois cette bande d'idiot en train de faire du mal à Naruto. Quand je vois le chef de la bande levé sa main pour frapper Naru je fonce.

Pov Naruto

J'aime bien aller au parc quand il fait nuit je peux penser à papa et à Sas', et personne n'est au courant. J'avoue je viens ici pour pleurer un petit peu, je veux pas que Sasori me croit faible, alors pour lui je vais être fort moi aussi, sauf que moi je peux pas rester courageux aussi longtemps que Sasori-nii. Je pleure longtemps, je pense à papa, à ses câlins, ses sourires, il me manque mon papa, après pour me donner du courage je regarde les étoiles, je me dis que papa est là-haut avec les étoiles et qu'il veille sur Sas'-nii et moi. Je reste encore un moment comme ça, et je fini par me lever, il faut que je rentre vite sinon Sas' va se fâcher et mon secret sera découvert. J'allais faire demi –tour quand j'entends :

- « Tiens mais c'est pas l'orphelin ! » Ah non ! Surpris je recule et fini par tomber par terre je comprends pas pourquoi il m'aime pas je leur ai rien fait ! Je sens les larmes mouillés mes yeux mais je dois pas pleurer je dois rester fort comme Sasori !

- « alors l'orphelin, ton père ta abandonnée ? » Dis l'un des gosses, les autres riaient comme si c'était la meilleur chose qu'ils avaient entendus. Je serre fort mes bras autour de mes genoux faut que je sois fort ! Dans mon cœur j'appelle fort Sasori, je sais qu'il va arriver, parce que papa il a dit qu'on est des jumeaux spécial.

-« Ton frère n'est pas là pour te sauver aujourd'hui, peut- être qu'il t'a abandonné lui aussi ? Qui voudrait d'un gosse comme toi pleurnichard et peureux ? Ta mère est partis ton père c'est donné la mort car il ne voulait plus te voir ! En fait tout ça c'est ta faute ! Tu portes la poisse, t'es maudit ..tu….. »

Là je vois le chef de leur bande levés sa main, il va me frapper je serre les dents et ferme les yeux et attend le coup… qui ne vient pas.

Pov narrateur

Naruto leva la tête comme il n'entendit plus rien, et vis Sasori se battre contre ses agresseurs, jamais Naruto l'avait vu aussi en colère. Sasori continuait a frappé l'un des enfants à terre qui était déjà demi inconscient, mais il fichait on n'avait pas le droit de faire pleurer son frère sans ne payer les conséquences.

Iruka arriva à ce moment – là avec l'aide des autres éducateurs finirent par faire lâchés prise à Sasori. Celui comme réveillé chercha du regard Naruto et se précipita vers son jeune frère en larmes.

- « Sas' ….. sa….Sas' …je ..je t'ai appelé tu sais ? Et tu es venu » pleura le blond dans les bras de son frère.

- « Je sais je t'ai entendu Naruto, je t'entendrais toujours où que tu sois et je viendrai toujours te porté secours » murmura Sasori comme si c'était le secret le plus précieux du monde.

Iruka regarda les Uzumaki et renvoya les éducateurs avec les blessés. Puis doucement il s'approcha des jumeaux et les emmenèrent dans leur chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci les jumeaux étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Mais Iruka devait s'occupé des blessures de Sasori. Alors gentiment il s'adressa à eux :

- « Naruto, lâche ton frère.. » murmura-t-il cette phrase à elle seule suffit à attirer sur lui un regard meurtrier du rouquin. Le pauvre si un regard pouvait tuer Iruka serait mort. Malgré cela il continuait sur ça lancer.

- « Naruto si tu ne lâches pas ton frère, je ne pourrais pas le soigné.» Sur ces mots deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le bras du rouquin qui avait en effet ce dernier avait une belle coupure qu'il fallait soigner.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Naru. Je ne ressens rien, je n'ai pas mal. » Dit-il pour rassurer son frère toujours les yeux brillants de larmes il s'écarta de son frère et Iruka commença à lui prodigué les soins adéquates. Une fois cette tâche accomplit les deux frères se recollèrent ensembles comme si ils leurs étaient vitales d'être si proches de l'autre. Iruka devait parler à Sasori et Naruto pour les évènements passés mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il préféra les laissé seuls.

Quand Iruka partis un long silence envahis la pièce. Silence que décida de brisé Sasori.

- « N'y pense plus Naruto, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'ils t'ont dit ! » dit –il en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Il savait que Naruto allait accorder beaucoup trop d'importance à la parole de ces imbéciles. Il fallait qu'il rassure son petit frère.

- « ils ont dit que j'étais maudit… » Commença à sangloter le petit blond. Sasori tourna le visage de son frère vers le siens.

- « Ecoute moi bien, tu n'as rien d'un être maudit c'est même tout le contraire, c'est grâce à toi que je suis là que je m'accroche, c'est parce que je t'ai à mes côtés. Je ne survivrais pas si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose ! Tu es ma lumière, mon chemin, et moi pour toi je serais ton épée si quelqu'un se dresse sur ton chemin je la pourfendrai ! » Sur ces derniers mots il s'était mis à chatouiller son jeune frère. Des éclats de rires envahis la pièce. Une fois les deux enfants calmés Naruto pris la parole avec une voix incertaine.

- « Mais ils ont dit que papa et maman nous ont abandonnés…. » Murmura d'une petite voix Naruto une si petite voix que Sasori se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé.

N'entendant aucune réponse Naruto tourna son regard vers son frère, son visage était fermé, il semblait réfléchir. Puis au bout d'un moment sa voix déchira le silence.

- « Papa ne nous a pas abandonner, il nous aimait il le disait tous les jours, maintenant il est au ciel avec les anges je pense il va toujours nous aimez mais de loin. Pour Maman je vais te faire une promesse. » Dit-il gravement.

- « je vais devenir célèbre, au moins aussi célèbre que papa, je vais devenir une star comme ça Maman va me voir à la télé et me reconnaitre et après on sera à nouveau une famille. »

Sasori avait prononcé ses mots comme une prière sacrée. C'était cela en quelque sorte c'était une promesse sacrée connu par eux deux seuls.

Quand il regarda son frère il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en voyant le magnifique sourire que Naruto lui accordait. Vraiment son frère était sa lumière.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Dans un grand lit de drap en soie rouge une jeune homme se réveilla. Il regarda son réveil et vit affiché 6h, il sourit en pensent qu'il y a quelques années il aura tué quiconque qui le levait avant 8h au moins. Après une bonne douche Sasori enfila un jean noir avec un débardeur de la même couleur accompagné d'une ceinture noir à pique, avec un bracelet assorti. Pour parfaire sa tenue il se mit un peu de khôl sous les yeux qui accentua son regard aujourd'hui il avait une séance d'enregistrement à 7h. Son regard tomba sur une photo de lui est son frère Naruto âgés de 5 ans le temps avait passé depuis ils étaient âgés de 20 ans maintenant.

Il avait bien grandis il faisait 1m80 avec ses yeux bleu-gris avec lesquelles on avait l'impression qu'il sondait votre âme de l'intérieur, et ses cheveux couleurs de feu lui arrivait au épaule lui donnant un air sauvage, il s'amusait d'ailleurs à les relevé en queue de cheval, il ne comptait plus les femmes et les hommes qui s'était évanouie sur son passage ! Il se savait beau, il était dotés d'un charme dangereux mais y résisté était impossible. Mais son plus beau compliment fut de son frère, un jour son jeune frère avait perdu la voix une fraction de seconde avant de s'exclamer : « Sas' tu es trop beau, comme un dieu ! ». De tous les compliments qu'il eut celui-là était pour lui de loin le plus magique. Oui il était très courtisé. De plus il possédait une voix magnifique quiconque entendait une de ses chansons s'en retrouvais changé. Son ascension c'était faites très rapidement grâce à sa beauté diabolique et sa voix d'ange, songea –t-il en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais quelque chose de plus important retenais toute son attention, son rêve.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de l'orphelinat et de son frère, Naruto il lui manquait tellement, est ce qu'il allait bien ? Au fond de lui il interrogea son cœur, mais à part une douce mélancolie il n'y avait rien. Se lient qu'il avait avec son frère avait résisté à la distance, et les années. Un jour on lui avait dit que les cœurs jumeaux étaient un seul et unique cœur qui se serait divisé en deux partis, c'est une peu ce qu'il ressentait avec Naru.

Il se dit que bientôt il ira le voir, cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que Sasori avait quitté Kyoto pour vivre à Tokyo.

Des petits coups discret frappé à sa porte le sortie de sa douce réflexion

Son manager Hatake Kakashi lui annonça qu'il était temps d'y allé.

Fin

Voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce tout premiers chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimés moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Reviews please c'est le courage pour que l'auteur écrive la suite XD ! Je suis intéressée par toutes les critiques constructives ou autres conseil il n'y a pas de soucis ! Je ne sais pas en combien de chapitre de compte finir cette histoire je verrais en fonction de l'évolution.

Et puis pour finir j'essayerais d'écrire un nouveau chapitre tous les 15 jours environs.

Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un ange au paradis**

Des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le rêve de Sasori. On pouvait s'apercevoir que le paysage aussi avait changé, les buildings avaient laissés place aux forêts et aux plaines, les bruits de moteurs au vent soufflant entre arbres, le ciel d'un bleu terne et gris était devenu plus éclatant.

Non, nous n'étions plus à Tokyo mais dans les banlieues de Kyoto où la campagne était plus présente.

Situé près d'un petit bois, on pouvait apercevoir un bâtiment dans un style ancien, avec une grande cour arrière que l'on devinait être une cour de récréation, ce bâtiment ressemblait à une école, celle-ci se trouvait être en vérité un orphelinat : l'orphelinat de Konoha.

Sur la terrasse de l'établissement se trouvait Iruka attablé en compagnie d'un grand verre de thé glacé à la pêche. Iruka était détend. Que demander de plus ? On était en juin, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, un vent frais soufflait, on n'entendait rien, ses petits protégés faisaient leur sieste de l'après-midi. Rien ne pouvait donc gâcher ce merveilleux moment de détente dans le silence le plus abso….

- « KONOHAMARU ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à penser que cet endroit resterait calme. Ce calme resterait, un rêve, une utopie, pensa-t-il tristement. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Il regarda le dénommé Konohamaru chercher un endroit pour se cacher. Une fois trouvé, il supplia du regard Iruka de ne rien dévoiler à son poursuivant. A peine avait-il baissé la tête, que son bourreau arriva en trombe sur la terrasse avec un regard amusé. Notre tornade blonde regarda attentivement la terrasse n'oubliant pas d'échanger un sourire de connivence avec Iruka. Il promena encore un peu son regard quand celui-ci ce figea, ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent et son sourire s'élargit.

« Repéré » pensa Iruka.

- « Iruka tu n'aurais pas vu Konohamaru, par hasard ? Il m'a échappé pour sa sieste » demanda Naruto en se rapprochant de la cachette du fugitif.

- « Non, du tout » assura-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Il avait beau aimer le calme et le silence, il devait tout de même avouer qu'il adorait regarder cette scène. On aurait pu croire, que cela serait lassant, désolant, contraignant. Mais grand dieu, non, il adorait ce moment. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il entendit Naruto lui répondre :

- « Ah bon ! Tant pis. Dans ce cas je vais y aller. Tu m'appelles si tu le trouves ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de faire demi-tour. Ça c'était la partie officielle. La partie officieuse voulait que Naruto se soit caché à son tour. Le piège était en place, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le gibier tombe dedans…..

Ce qui n'allait plus tarder d'après les prévisions d'Iruka.

N'entendant plus de bruit, ledit gibier sortit avec d'infinies précautions de son refuge, puis ne voyant personne, son regard méfiant devint vite remplit de fierté, se félicitant d'avoir ENFIN réussi à duper son aîné. C'était vite dit pensa Iruka en sirotant son thé glacé. Tellement occuper à se considérer comme un pro en matière de dissimulation, Konohamaru ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'approchait dans l'ombre, avec un sourire de triomphant.

Quand soudain …..

- « Non ce n'est pas juste Naruto-nii ! Comment t'as fait j'étais trop bien caché ! » Demanda ledit pro en gesticulant dans tous les sens afin de pouvoir s'échapper de la prise du blond.

Celui-ci nullement affecté par le singe entre ses bras, dit d'une voix calme mais pleine de reproche.

- « Ce qui n'est pas juste ce que tu sèches l'heure de la sieste, alors que tes camardes sont tous couchés » Konohamaru cessa tout mouvement et baissa la tête, Naruto se dirigea à grande enjambées à la chambre de son petit ouistiti et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- « Te retrouver n'a pas été très difficile. Ce qui t'a grillé c'est ton écharpe bleue. Je n'avais jamais vu

de buisson bleu et toi ? » Termina-t-il moqueur.

- « Tu verras un jour ces buissons bleus comme tu dis, envahiront le monde et même toi Naruto tu ne pourras rien n'y faire !» pensa le ouistiti farouchement.

En effet le garçonnet était affabulé d'un short blanc, t-shirt jaune, ainsi qu'une grande écharpe bleu qu'il ne quittait jamais, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige.

- « C'est pas possible, tu as dû être ninja dans une autre vie ! » s'exclama t- il les yeux laçant des éclairs. C'était officiel il boudait.

- « Possible, mais si tu ne vas pas au lit maintenant, le ninja risque de se fâcher pour de bon ». Ils étaient arrivé dans la chambre, Naruto relâcha son petit frère de cœur, et regarda celui-ci regagner sa chambre. Il hocha la tête de contentement et retourna au près d'Iruka.

Celui-ci était toujours sur la terrasse avec son thé glacé. Naruto pris un transat s'installa à côté de lui.

- « Il a beau savoir qu'il va toujours se faire attraper, il continue de te faire courir pour le coucher » se moqua gentiment le brun avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Oui ! Il est persévérant ! C'est à force d'essayer que l'on réussit ! » Dit malicieusement le surveillant blond, fermant les yeux pour profiter du soleil.

- « Ils sont tous couchés ? » demanda Iruka, regardant le vent joué avec les arbres.

- « Oui, malgré la petite révolte de Konohamaru ils sont tous au lit ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir dormir un peu ». Soupira le blond.

Iruka pensa que Konohamaru avait bien changé depuis la relation qu'il entretenait avec le blond. Il fallait savoir que Konohamaru était l'aîné d'une fratrie de triplé composé de Udon et de Moegi la seule fille du groupe. Naruto les avaient trouvés un matin pluvieux de septembre. Au début, ils étaient très méfiants, restant toujours tous les trois ensembles, mais à force de temps et de patience Naruto était parvenu à effacer toutes les peurs des triplés. Aujourd'hui il le prenait maintenant pour leur grand frère adoré, et Naruto jouait son rôle à merveille. Au début Iruka pensait qu'il s'agissait une relation particulière existant exclusivement entre les triplés et Naruto, il s'était grandement trompé. Naruto était un véritablement aimant à enfants, chassant leurs peurs et leurs doutes en quelques instants. Les enfants se sentaient aimés et protégés en présence de leur grand frère blond.

Il est vrai que malgré ses 20 ans Naruto avait gardé une âme d'enfant, toujours partant pour jouer avec eux, et faire des bêtises aussi. Mine de rien, ce jeune garçon était l'espièglerie en personne.

Cependant si Naruto avait une âme d'enfant, il avait le physique d'un dieu, avec ses cheveux blonds qui encadrait sa tête tel une auréole, une peau avec une teinte halé ce qui était prévisible vu que son protégé prenait tout le temps le soleil. Si son frère faisait 1m 80, Naruto s'était arrêté à 1m 77, renforçant l'image de fragilité qui émanait de lui. Mais son atout majeur restait ses yeux. Son fils d'adoption possédait des yeux bleus d'une profondeur magnifique. Oui on pouvait dire que Naruto Uzumaki était incontestablement beau.

D'ailleurs avec le physique du petit blond, dans la région tout le monde était d'accord pour le surnommer : « le petit d'ange ». Le concerné ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était le seul qualificatif qui se rapprochait plus de notre tête blonde. Il était si innocent, si naïf, il avait tendance à faire confiance aux personnes rapidement. Iruka avait toujours peur qu'un jour une personne vienne abuser de la candeur du blond. D'ailleurs son frère pensait la même chose se rappela Iruka.

_Flash back_

Sasori regardait Iruka le cœur lourd. Son frère ne viendrait pas lui dire au revoir. Cela était plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. La nuit dernière, son petit ange lui avait hurlé toute sa peine, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pour le calmer, on lui avait administré un sédatif…. puissant car il dormait encore, ce qui était peut être mieux vu la situation. Iruka regarda Sasori, ce jeune adolescent à peine âgé de 16 ans, mais déjà tellement marqué par la vie, et son cœur déborda de tendresse pour lui, c'était comme s'il voyait son propre fils partir. Sasori s'approcha d'Iruka et lui demanda de promettre.

« Iruka, aujourd'hui je m'en vais, il n'y aura plus que toi pour veiller sur Naruto. Je te le demande, prend soin de lui comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis que nous sommes jeunes. Il est tellement naïf, tellement innocent qu'il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Préserve-le du monde extérieur. Je te le confie Iruka, promets-moi que tu veilleras sur lui a ma place ! » Iruka avait juste hoché la tête. Il savait combien il était difficile pour l'aîné des jumeaux de partir ainsi. Cependant, grâce à cette promesse, il vit Sasori partir le cœur plus léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto était entre de bonnes mains.

_Fin Flash Back_

Plongé dans ces réflexions, Iruka ne vit pas le soleil décliner, finit enfin son verre de thé glacé (ce n'est pas trop tôt XD) il regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur 15 heures. Iruka commença à paniquer : les petits n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller, et le gouter n'était pas prêt, l'activité de l'après-midi non plus. En plus ce soir, ils devaient camper dans le petit bois, et le diner n'avait même pas été décidé. Il devait passer au marché, mais tout seul il n'y arriverait pas … Arrêt sur image. Il n'était pas tout seul, il y avait Naruto QUI DORMAIT TOUJOURS COMME UN BIEN HEUREUX !

- « NARUTO UZUMAKI ! » hurla – t- il. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, ce dernier se leva en sursaut. Iruka commença à débiter à une vitesse impressionnante

- « ÉCOUTE-MOI BIEN ! Onapeudetempsdevantnous,,jet'!Moijevaisaumarchépourledîner!Préparelestenteset … OH MON DIEU ! j'yvais SOIS SAGE ! »

Naruto resta là, les yeux dans le vague, le cerveau se reconnectant petit à petit. Il avait compris peu de mots tel « ramens » et « interdit ». Une association abominable mais le reste pour lui demeurait toujours approximatif… Il n'avait pas tout compris aux consignes de son précepteur.

Pov Naruto

Tranquillement installé, au soleil, je sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, je me sens tout léger et détendu, je flotte sur un nuage de coton, tout est parfait.

Quand retentit un :

« NARUTO UZUMAKI ».

Je me lève en sursaut. Il se passe quoi ? Y'a le feu ? Un voleur ? Un voleur en feu ? Non, juste un Iruka paniqué, il parle de de ... ramens mmmhhh mes délicieux ramens… QUOI INTERDITS ? Mais pourquoi ? Il part maintenant, je crois qu'il va au marché.

Vraiment pourquoi il panique ? C'est moi qui devrais paniquer : pas de ramens. Ce n'est pas grave c'est bientôt l'heure du goûter et ce soir on va camper : c'est génial !

Minute …

Pov Narrateur

- « OH ! MERDE ! », Résonna sur la terrasse et se fit emporter au loin par l'écho. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il courut en direction de la cuisine. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il préparait le goûter.. Non en fait il tournait en rond, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait préparer et les gamins qui n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Il trouva des œufs, de la farine, sucre, miel, lait, du chocolat et de l'anko, et se mit à la préparation de Taiyaki. Les enfants en raffolaient, de plus c'était assez simple, enfin pour quelqu'un qui avait le coup de main comme Naruto. Puis avec le reste des ingrédients il se mit à préparer des Dorayaki, il était très précis dans ses mouvements, et surtout très rapide. Pour quiconque qui aurait été dans la cuisine à ce moment-là n'aurait aperçu qu'un éclaire jaune. Naruto n'eu pas le temps de s'étonner de ses capacités physiques que déjà des bruits se faisaient entendre dans le réfectoire. Les petits s'étaient réveillés !

Naruto entra dans la cantine avec un énorme plateau où était déposée une multitude de Taiyaki et de Dorayaki. Il commença à servir les plus petits qui le gratifiaient d'un merci tout ensommeillé. C'était tellement attendrissant ! A peine avait-il finit qu'il vit TOUS les autres pensionnaires assis attendant sagement le goûter ! C'étaient pas possible, ils étaient réglés comme des horloges les petits monstres. Naruto prit son courage à deux mains, remerciant Iruka de n'avoir qu'un petit orphelinat.

Mission goûté réussie. Naruto était fier de lui, tous ce petit monde avait maintenant l'estomac bien remplit quand il eut fini de débarrasser les différents couverts. Une petite main s'accrocha à son pantalon.

- « 'Nato-nii ont fait quoi après ? »

Pour une question, c'étaient une très bonne question. Il eut un grand moment de solitude. Comment les occuper pendant qu'il cherchait les accessoires de camping qui trainait un peu partout dans la pension ? Un éclair de pur génie passa dans son esprit.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et parla haut et fort.

- « On va faire une chasse aux trésors ! » Très vite les cris d'approbation résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

- « On va faire vite les enfants on se met en groupe de 5 ou de 6, je vais vous donner une liste, le but du jeu et de tout trouver dans une limite de temps donné »

Très rapidement il rédigea une dizaine de listes où se trouvaient divers objets tels que : bouilloire, tasse, serviette, etc.. Bien sûr, pour les plus jeunes, il donna une liste plus facile.

- « Ça y est, tous les groupes sont prêts, chaque groupe à sa liste….. OK ! On se retrouve dans la cour dans 30 minutes c'est-à-dire quand j'aurais sifflé 3 fois ! C'est bon tout le monde a compris ? Ok ! A VOS MARQUES ! PRETS ! PARTEZ ! »

A ce moment-là, une masse de petits bambins parcouraient toute la pension à la recherche de tous les objets écrits ou dessiné sur la liste. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser attendrir, il avait exactement 30 minutes pour trouver et monter les tentes et tout ça avant le retour d'Iruka.

Il allait réussir, il trouva les tentes dans la remise, mais il manquait les piquets. Naruto sourit. Lui aussi avait sa chasse aux trésors. Il retourna dans la maison, vérifiant au passage que ses petits pirates allaient bien.

10 minutes plus tard, c'est un Naruto tout sale qui pestait contre Iruka qui se dirigeait vers le jardin. Quelle idée avait on de mettre des piquets dans un sac, ce sac dans un coffre, ce coffre dans une malle, cette malle dans le grenier, et la clé de grenier dans un vase, et ce vase dans la chambre d'Iruka. Il était d'accord pour la sécurité mais là c'était un peu poussé ! Il croyait quoi ? Que les enfants étaient des espions !

15 minutes plus tard la mission de Naruto était terminée, il avait tous rassemblé, et il avait eu même le temps de monter toutes les tentes, pour voir si elles n'étaient pas trouées, de les démonter, les plier et les arranger. Il ajouta les chaises et les transats et siffla les trois coups pour annoncer la fin du jeu.

Les petits se regroupèrent au fur et à mesure autour de lui avec différents sacs contenant les différents objets.

- « Nato 'nii on a tout trouvé ! » s'écrièrent ils les yeux pleins de fierté.

- « Oui si on a tous tout trouvé c'est qui qui gagne ? » demanda l'un des enfants

- « et on gagne quoi d'abord ? » posa un deuxième garçonnet.

Oui Naruto avait tout prévu avec une rapidité incroyable sauf une émeute de petits monstres.

Les voix commençaient à s'élever devenant rapidement un brouhaha incompréhensible. On arrivait a distingué tout de même des « c'est moi qui a gagné d'abord ! » ou encore des « même pas vrai !», « Je t'aime plus, souffre ! ». Cela pouvait rapidement dégénérer alors, réfléchissant à une vitesse alarmante, il alla chercher sa guitare, prit une grande inspiration, et commença a joué quelque accords dans ce bruit infernal. Les bruits s'estompèrent mais ne disparaissaient pas pour autant.

Quand il eut l'attention de la majorité de l'assemblée, il commença à chanter d'une voix douce et claire :

Nareai to sono naka de  
Bukiyou na ai seoi.  
Jikan ni oware  
Iya ni natteta hi ni  
Sukoshi jiyuu kanjita.  
Ato nannen ka sureba  
Omoide ni naru dakara  
Wasure kaketeta kioku to ima wo  
Futo kasanete mitanda.  
Taisetsu na mono kakae sugite  
Aruki zuraku natta kyou.

Le brouhaha diminuait peu à peu, on entendait plus les pleurs et les cris, mais quelques chuchotements persistèrent.

Itsu datte bokura  
Kitto dare datte  
Kanashimi ya yowasa ikutsumo hiki tsurete.  
Taore kakatatte  
Fumidasu chikara wo  
Kitto soko niwa naitabun no egao ga matteru.

Les enfants se turent les uns après les autres et se rassemblèrent petit à petit autour du blond. Naruto avait fermé les yeux se laissant emporter par la chanson.

Sugite hibi de  
Nanika ushinai kakete.  
Sonna fuu ni  
Sou jibun no houkara  
Tsunaida te hodokenai you ni.

Tatoeba kimi ga kizu tsuita to shitemo  
Dare no ai datte.  
Nando mo iro kaeru  
Tsukarete boku ni yorikakaru hi wa  
Donna kimi demo dakishimeru kara.

Itsu datte bokura  
Kitto dare datte  
Kanashimi ya yowasa ikutsumo hiki tsurete.  
Taore kakatatte  
Fumidasu chikara wo  
Kitto soko niwa naitabun no egao ga matteru.

Jibun o shijite...

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que les enfants avaient formé un cercle autour de lui. Il sourit, rien de tel que la musique pour calmer les esprits. Il porta son regard sur son petit public et annonça : « Voilà c'était votre récompense ! Pour moi vous avez tous gagné ! » Un grand silence prit place quand retentit un :

- « T'es trop fort nii-chan ! » de Konohamaru, comme un signal tous les enfants se jetèrent sur le blond le félicitant à grande dose de bisous et de câlin.

C'est dans cette position que les surpris Iruka qui rentraient du marché.

- « Mais que ce passe-t-il ?».

Il n'aurait pas du poser la question. Le brouhaha disparu quelque temps plus tôt revint en force et le pauvre Iruka ne comprit que des bribes de mots tels « trésors », « dispute », « Naruto », « chanson ». Mais bon, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, Naruto avait apparemment très bien géré la situation.

Une heure plus tard, quand Naruto et Iruka eurent fini de préparer le « dîner-pique-nique », ils appelèrent les enfants et en rang deux par deux ils se rendirent dans le petit bois proche de l'orphelinat.

Il leur fallu plusieurs heures afin de mettre toutes les tentes. Pas que ce fut difficile mais tout le monde voulait mettre la main à la pâte et les choses reculaient plus qu'elles n'avançaient. Mais bon, comment dire non quand ces enfants levaient vers vous leurs petits visages tous mignons et leurs yeux remplis de larmes …. C'étaient impossible, du moins pour Naruto, il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Après le diner, ils se rassemblèrent tous autour du feu. Racontant des histoires drôles où notre beau blond était la principal attraction. Tout se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur la plus totale, et petit à petit les tensions et les rires retombèrent. Ils savourèrent le silence de la nuit. Les petits commençaient à somnoler. Bientôt il faudrait les amenés au lit. Mais un résistant n'était pas d'accord avec cela.

Konohamaru débarqua dans ce cercle de paix, s'assit au centre, et s'illumina à l'aide d'une lampe de poche et dit d'une voix sombre et caverneuse.

- « Que maintenant commence le grand frisson ! »

- « C'était un soir comme celui-ci, de pleine lune. Une troupe d'amis composés de 5 garçons décidèrent d'aller camper pour leur dernier jour de vacances. Tout était parfaits.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans la forêt jusqu'à ce trouver une jolie clairière. Ils y passèrent la nuit et le lendemain, ils rirent et s'amusèrent comme nous en ce moment... sans se douter un seul instant que le diable était parmi eux … Mouhahahahaha »

Les plus jeunes se resserraient les uns contre les autres, les plus grands se rapprochant de Naruto. Un des enfants leva la tête pour chercher du réconfort auprès de Naruto... et à sa grande surprise, il vit un visage aussi horrifié que le sien. C'est vrai, nuto-nii n'aimait pas les histoires qui font peur. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra un peu plus fort.

« Mouhahahha…kufkufkufukf… bref la seconde nuit, après avoir bien bu et bien mangé, les 5 amis s'endormirent. Ils ne virent à aucun moment le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait dans l'ombre du soir. »

Naruto ne le sentait pas, cette histoire… Mais connaissant Konohamaru le meilleur était pour la fin…ou le pire cela dépend de votre point de vue…

« Au petit matin, il planait comme une sensation étrange. Quatre garçons se réveillèrent, le dernier dormait toujours, après un bon petit déjeuner et quelques activités ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un problème. Avec méfiance l'un d'entre eux tira la couverture sur leur compagnon et là… Une tête roula par terre, leur précieux ami avait été…DECAPITE ! »

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ce cri réveilla Iruka qui s'était assoupi pendant le monologue du petit brun. Il vit avec effroi les enfants se tasser les uns sur les autres, apeurés, et parmi eux un Naruto paniqué qui était à l'origine de ce cri effroyable. Il était temps d'intervenir !

« Bon tout le monde à vos tentes ! Il se fait tard et je ne veux entendre aucun bruit, n'est-ce pas Konohamaru ? »

Il lui jeta un regard appuyer, et c'est ainsi que tous ses petits pensionnaires allèrent ce coucher avec un air soulagé sauf pour deux personnes. Un petit brun qu'on pouvait entendre marmonner « il a gâché la fin. Juste quand l'ambiance était bonne » et grand blond qui soufflait pour lui-même « c'est dangereux le camping … il a été décapité c'est horrible.. ». Le pauvre, traumatisé. Non pas à vie, au moins pour la nuit.

Allongé dans sa tente Naruto luttait pour trouver le sommeil. Ce maudit gosse demain, il allait entendre parler de lui… S'il n'avait pas la tête tranchée d'ici là.

C'est sur ces pensées morbides que Morphée vint le prendre dans ses bras.

_Il se sentait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de son frère, il prit cette main tendue et pourchassait son frère dans le parc. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés de la sorte. Il continua de rire puis aperçu au loin un flash. Il lâcha la main de son frère pour se diriger vers cette source de lumière… puis tout devint noir, froid, et profond. Le doux soleil avait disparu et son frère aussi ! Il tourna sur lui-même essayant de le retrouver dans la pénombre mais il faisait trop noir. Ses membres étaient tous engourdis, il pouvait plus bouger ! Rapidement les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il s'agenouilla et attendit. Peut être qu'on viendrait le chercher. Au loin, il entendit une voix. C'était lui ! Il était venu le chercher ! Il se leva d'un bond et courut dans sa direction. Mais plus il s'approchait et plus son frère s'éloignait. Pourquoi ? Rapidement, il tendit ses petites mains dans la pénombre. Il savait, oui, il savait que s'il ne le rattrapait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais ! Il accéléra. Il devait y arriver, non, il allait y arriver !_

_Il y était presque, encore un effort… mais il était trop tard._

_Son frère, son précieux frère commençait à se faire envelopper par la brume présente. Celui-ci le regarda avec tendresse __**« ce n'est pas grave tu as fait comme tu as pu »**_

_Non, il refusait d'abandonner ! Il allait y arriver, mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette foutue brume ! Plus il en enlevait, plus il y en avait, puis son frère se fit complétement recouvrir et disparut dans la pénombre. Alors à ce moment-là, il se laissa tomber au sol et pleura, il entendit cependant le __**« Je suis désolé »**__ que son frère avait murmuré._

« SASORI ! »

Naruto s'était réveillé en sursaut couvert de sueur ! Ce rêve … Sasori avait des problèmes !

Fin

Alors voilà la fin de ce chapitre 2 ^^ ! J'avoue qu'il n'est pas très joyeux, mais soyez patients je sais ce que je fais (enfin je crois XD) !J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ^^

Je vous fais de gros bisous et s'il vous plait des reviews

Merci beaucoup ! 3

La chanson : Care d'Akanashi Jin elle est trop belle je vous le conseil ^^

Ma petite Maka-chan ton commentaire ma fais super plaisir qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi et tes conseil XD (sadique mais juste je l'avoue) mais change pas c'est comme ça que je t'adore^^ Et oui j'ai enfin posté mes fics mais tu sais le souci du détail (oui je suis parano et je l'assume XD) gros bisous

Suki cha love ta review, ma fait chaud au cœur oui je sais le début est triste je me suis mise en auto dépression c'est effrayant XD, mais pas de soucis ce e sera pas tout le temps le cas j'aime les touches dramatiques de temps à autres il y aura beaucoup d'autres surprise pas de soucis. Tu as raison cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit quand je regardais le drama You're beautiful (c'est une belle histoire XD)^^ j'ai tout de suite commencé à écrire (inspiration quand tu nous tiens pas assez souvent en tout cas T T), après pour sasunaru c'est naru le uke et sasu le seme pour mo plus grand plaisir ! bisous ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^

Bisous à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur :

Je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eu des exams à passer ! Ça m'a un peu ralentie donc je le mets seulement maintenant ! GOMENASAI . ! (Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai enduré ! Ma bêta m'a torturée pendant des heures T .T), mais c'est grâce à elle que ce chapitre est là et grâce aux GAZETTE (merci d'être aussi sexy *w*) ! Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ^^ !

Chapitre 3 : Pervers et Marché

**« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

La foule était dans un état d'excitation incroyable ! Si elles avaient pu, elles seraient montées sur scène, et auraient violé leurs idoles… ou se faire violer, au choix. Ils étaient beaux comme des dieux et aussi sexy que des démons !

La température monta encore d'un cran.

C'était la dernière heureusement ! Il commençait à avoir la voix cassée. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir et rejoindre son lit, seul ou accompagné, peu importe ! Mais avant ça … oui avant ça, il les ferait rêver et avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'en trouver quelques-unes à mettre dans son lit ce soir. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile. Elles seraient prêtes à vendre leur âme au diable pour qu'il accepte de les déshabiller. De toute façon, il était très beau et il le savait, quel mal y avait donc à l'utiliser ? Tout compte fait, il n'avait aucune envie de finir la soirée seul, il prendrait une ou deux de ses groupies.

Des notes troublèrent notre chanteur dans ses réflexions. Son guitariste avait enchainé leur prochain morceau. Il prit son micro et d'une voix profonde et sensuelle débuta sa dernière prestation de la soirée. Et c'est parti pour le grand final !

Sokode [BONYARI] miteiru kimi e  
Nantonaku [MATTARI] shiteru no kan

Jibun ga nanimo no kamo shirazu ni  
Nantonaku [KATA] ni hamatteinai ka

Il commença à bouger sensuellement face à son public, accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches de manière assez explicite ! Bien sûr, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : des cris, des hurlements …et des sirènes d'ambulances.

Petites natures ! Il avait à peine commencé et la moitié de son public était déjà dans le coma !

Sekkyouji mita [PAPA] to [MAMA] mo ne  
Koshi wo futte kimi wo imidashita n'da

Son guitariste se dirigea sensuellement vers lui, passe un bras autour sa taille et le plaqua contre lui fermement.

Aikawarazu [USOPPACHI] na iyashikei no uta ga nagareru kono machi de  
Konna NOISE ni iyasareru nara  
Kimi wa sou boku to dourui no [BAKEMONO] da

Il posa un regard chaud sur son guitariste, et celui-ci se pencha sur son cou, souffla sur sa nuque et le lécha de la carotide à l'oreille.

**« OH MY GOD ! MOI AUSSI LECHE MOI ! »**

Son publique devenait fou !**  
**  
[BUCHIKIRE] sou na [YABA] sugiru shounen shoujo-tachi yo  
[BAKE] no kawa nugisute kimochi yokunacchaou ze  
Dare ni nani wo iwaretatte ii daro  
[KATA]ku kangaezu ari no mama aishiaou

Le bassiste du groupe s'avança sur le devant de la scène, vexé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Après un clin d'œil pervers à son public, il passa suavement sa langue le long du manche de sa basse, faisant frotter son piercing contre les cordes de métal, arrachant un bruit strident aux amplis.

Kanpeki na made no jinsei sekkei mo ne  
[MISAIRU] hitotsu de poppamijin nanda

Aikawarazu [USOPPACHI] na [RIBAIBARU] no uta ga nagareru kono machi de  
Konna NOISE ni munasawagu nara  
Kimi wa sou boku to dourui no [BAKEMONO] da

Le démon du chant se déhancha sur le support de son micro. Il mit des doigts dans sa bouche qu'il dirigea lentement sur son torse, pour finir leur course un peu en dessous du nombril. Il ne faut pas tout dévoiler tout de suite quand même.

[BUCHIKIRE] sou na [YABA] sugiru shounen shoujo-tachi yo  
[BAKE] no kawa nugisute kimochi yokunacchaou ze  
Sameta shisen nante doudatte ii daro  
[KATA]ku kangaezu ari no mama abarechimaou

Puis cet appel au viol se lécha les lèvres. Le guitariste toujours à ses côtés lui lança un regard chargé d'envie, lui attrapa les lèvres de force et s'amusa avec celles-ci.

Relevant un nouveau cri de la part de l'assemblée.

Le bassiste un peu plus loin afficha un sourire moqueur à notre bombe chantante. Le chanteur voulu mettre fin à ce baiser mais notre guitariste en avait décidé autrement.

C'est ainsi qu'il entra de force entre ses lèvres et commença un baiser plus que langoureux avec notre interprète.

La moitié de la salle tomba dans un coma très profond, suite à plusieurs hémorragies nasales importantes.

Puis il mit fin à ce baiser charnel pour se diriger face au public et entama un solo endiablé. Il se mit à genoux et plaça sa guitare entre ses jambes. Puis il oscilla ses hanches de haut en bas, tête penchée en arrière.

Solo terminé, il pivota sur lui-même, se releva et se retrouva face au bassiste. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre et, les yeux dans les yeux, se mirent à jouer de concert. Le batteur quant à lui commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer, et à avoir chaud. Il se leva et déchira sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse parfaitement musclé qui brillait sous les gouttes de sueurs (y'a aucun survivant a ce concert ils sont trop sexy pour notre santé *w*). Il reprit ses baguettes et enchaina rapidement.

Mune no oku de oshikoroshita honnou ga aru daro  
Hade ni hakidashite kimochi yokunacchaou ze  
Asa ni nareba kitto habatakeru darou  
Kimi wa dare yori mo utsukushiku [GUROTESUKU] da

A la fin de la chanson, ce tentateur à la voix sensuelle lança un regard à son public, ou du moins ce qui l'en reste, ce qui le fit sourire.

En fin de compte, il ne déshabillerait personne, elles le feront de leur propre chef. Il ordonnerait et elles obéiraient !

Il porta son pouce à ses lèvres qu'il lécha avant de quitter la scène sans un regard, laissant les autres membres du groupe terminer.

Enfin le groupe, c'était vite dit ! C'est le bassiste qui s'en chargea :

« MERCI A TOUS ! RENDEZ VOUS AU PROCHAIN CONCERT ! »

**« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! AKATSUKI ! »**

Et bien ça c'était une réponse ! Le concert était un parfait succès !

Ainsi bassiste, guitariste, et batteur retournèrent dans leur loge rejoindre leur manageur et leur chanteur. A peine avaient-ils franchit la porte de la loge que Kyuubi, notre guitariste, vit qu'un Sasuke en colère lui faisait face. Et apparemment, il lui sortait le grand jeu pensa Kyuubi.

Pov Kyuubi

Ce n'est pas buvable ça ! À peine rentré que l'autre me tombe dessus. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'aimais voir sa tronche tous les jours ? Comment me pourrir une fin de journée : en ayant mini Uchiwa, près à me sauter à la gorge… comme maintenant.

J'avoue quand même que j'adore le foutre en rogne, donc je ne me gêne pas pour lui pourrir la life quand lui pourrit la mienne ! AH lala ma bonté me perdra !

« KYUUUUBIIIIIII ! Espèce de gay au rabais ! Comment oses-tu m'embrasser, renard de mes deux ? »

« On se calme Uchiwa ! Il y a un problème ? Je t'ai pris ton premier baiser peut-être ?»

« Je t'emmerde Kyu ! Je t'emmerde ! A défaut de toi, je suis hétéro, j'apprécie les jolies formes ! »

« Oh là là ! Tu commences par les petits surnoms, tu sais pourtant que ça m'excite ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les formes, j'en ai une très jolie si tu veux ! »

Je me délecte de le voir rougir... Et ça se dit hétéro hein ? Ce gamin est aussi …..

« DEIDARA ! »

Pov narrateur

Kiba, le batteur avait les mains en feu comme à chaque fin de concert, et c'est avec délectation qu'il retrouva sa bassine pleine de glace dans laquelle il plongea ses avant-bras. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement !

Kiba était l'incarnation parfaite du charme sauvage dans le groupe. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille ses yeux bruns qui étaient encore dorés du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré ses lentilles. Mais dernière son côté sauvage se cachait un grand cœur.

Plongé dans ce bonheur glacé et dans la dispute quotidienne de Kyu et Sasuke, il ne vit pas la main sauvage qui était apparue derrière sa tête.

Il ne comprit que plus tard, la tête immergée dans sa bassine. Il se redressa lentement et fusilla du regard sa prochaine victime.

Deidara de son côté était mort de rire. La tête qu'avait fait Kiba était trop excellente. Il sentait le chien mouillé, et ses cheveux collaient à son visage.

« DEIDARA ! »

Le dénommé commença à courir, toujours mort de rire. Kiba lui fonça dessus et en passant il prit la basse.

« Cette fois tu vas vraiment te la faire ta basse Dei ! »

« Non je t'en prie pas ma basse ! Alors t'es gentil le clebs, tu la déposes doucement ! »

Sur ces mots affectueux, Kiba eu un sourire mesquin, et jeta purement et simplement la basse en direction de la fenêtre.

Le cœur de Deidara s'arrêta lors du baptême de l'air de son instrument. Il essaya de la rattraper mais se prit les pieds sur une marche imaginaire et s'étala de tout son long comme une pauvre merde sur le sol. C'est Itachi qui rattrapa l'instrument volant et d'un geste nonchalant le reposa à sa place.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le grand blond le considère comme son messie. Mais trêve d'idolâtrie ce sale chien allait payer pour son crime !

Pov Kyuubi

Quel idiot ce Dei ! Combien de fois on lui a dit de ne pas faire chier Kiba avec ses blagues foireuses ? Mais bon... Ce n'était pas mon problème. Sasuke aussi avait regardé la petite scène. Il marmonna un truc incompréhensible. Je distinguais clairement un « connerie sans borne » puis son regard se reposa sur ma personne. Évidemment, je suis tellement sexy ! Mais bon il ne lâchait pas l'affaire ! Pire qu'une meuf !

« Écoute Kyu ….. Kyuubi … bref écoute moi bien ! Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais ne dispose pas de mon corps comme bon te semble ! »

« Écoute si tu veux continuer à chanter faut vendre les CD et les DVD de concert. T'as bien vu leur réaction, c'était parfait ! Si cela peut me rapporter des zéros de plus sur mon chèque à la fin de la tournée, alors je disposerais de ton corps comme je le souhaite ! »

« Oh putain ! En fait, tu n'es qu'une pute !

« Comme il te plaira Uchiwa ! Ton avis m'importe peu ! Ce n'est de ma faute si tu crains mes assauts, tu n'avais pas à être aussi sexy ! »

« Putain ! Tu fais chier, tu me dégoutes je vais prendre une douche ! »

« Attend je viens avec toi ! »

Mais je ne pus aller plus loin. Uchiwa senior me tira par l'oreille !

« Arrête d'essayer de le convertir Kyuu ! »

« Je convertis personne, je veux juste qu'il découvre sa nature profonde ! Je suis soucieux de son bonheur ! »

« Déjà, pourquoi tu penses qu'il est gay ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il s'est toujours intéressé aux femmes »

« Le flair Ita, le flair ! »

FLASHBACK

Ce soir-là, Kyu devait sortir en boîte avec son plan cul du moment, Shukaku. Pour l'occasion, devenir le mec le plus bandant de la planète était une obligation morale.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil appréciateur devant sa glace.

Il avait attaché ses long cheveux d'un roux flamboyant en une queue de cheval qui tombait jusqu'à ses reins, laissant quelques mèches encadré son visage. Ses yeux vermeil illuminait sa peau mate.

Pour ce qui est de la musculature, il était parfait. Le fait qu'il était mannequin voulait tout dire non ?

Pour la tenue il avait géré, composée d'une chemise noire totalement ouverte. On n'allait pas priver le reste du monde d'un torse aussi magnifique ! Si ? Avec un jean de même couleur muni d'une ceinture blanche, et pour finir une veste gris argenté avec une doublure rouge sang. Comme accessoires, des mitaines en cuir noir, des colliers en argent, et des rangers. Et la touche finale, une pointe de rouge à lèvre noir. (Plus hot tu meurs ! *V*)

Mission réussi : il était hot ! Il est sûr qu'une sœur renoncerait à ses vœux après l'avoir vu !

Sur ces faits, notre péché ambulant sortit de sa chambre, prit ses clés et croisa Sasuke dans le salon.

« Je sors ne m'attendais pas ! Je serais sûrement de retour un peu avant la répèt' de demain ! »

Kyuubi se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait écouté. Et tomba sur un Sasuke en mode carpe, de légères rougeurs au niveau de ses joues, un magazine à ses pieds. Si Kyuubi n'était pas un séducteur né, il aurait pu penser que l'Uchiwa admirait juste son look. Seulement voilà, en bon pervers qu'il était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de deviner les pensées perverses qui traversaient l'esprit de Sasuke. N'importe qui aurait profité de la situation, mais Kyuubi n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas son genre de profiter de la faiblesse des gens. Il savait s'y prendre avec tact.

« Alors gamin j'te fais de l'effet ! » un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

D'accord, pour le tact on repassera.

Sasuke ramassa rapidement le magazine à ses pieds et tenta de reprendre contenance face à cet appel à la débauche

« Pas du tout, je me disais juste : comment tu peux sortir dans une tenue pareille, tu n'as pas peur de te faire violer ?»

«Oh ! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Uchiwa !»

«Pas vraiment »

«C'est gentil trésor mais ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut t'inquiéter. Bon, ce soir je suis réservé mais si tu veux je peux m'occuper de toi une autre fois ! Ciao »

Sur ces mots, il partit sans demander son reste.

Cependant le regard que lui avait lancé le jeune Uchiwa était plus qu'anodin. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu aller plus loin dans sa petite plaisanterie, beaucoup plus loin. Mais Sasuke était hétéro, du moins de ce qu'il en savait… à moins qu'il était bi et qu'il l'ignorait, ou encore…

Fin Flashback

« Oui du flair, et un peu d'observation » murmura Kyuubi.

Le gamin était gay, il en était sûr. Même si en apparence, Sasuke sortait avec plusieurs filles. Il semblait passer la phase d'auto persuasion. Le gosse aura des problèmes plus tard, surtout s'il tombe amoureux d'un mec ! Depuis ce jour, il avait décidé de l'aider, il était vraiment trop généreux. Mais bon il allait profiter pour le torturer un peu avant, il n'était pas pressé !

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Itachi le sortit de ses tendres pensées. Le pauvre Itachi s'il savait …

« Non du tout ! Mais plus important tu lui as annoncé la 'bonne' nouvelle ? »

« Non pas encore. J'attends qu'il revienne de sa douche pour lui annoncer »

« Tu te rends compte qu'il va encore mal réagir avec son caractère de merde ! Surtout quand il saura qu'il est le dernier au courant… »

« Le dernier au courant de quoi ? »

Pov narrateur

Sasuke ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Comment lui annoncer l'importante nouvelle ? Itachi ne pouvait lui annoncer cela délibérément genre :

« Hello Sasuke comment va ? On a un nouveau membre qui arrive demain ! Sinon tu veux quoi pour diner ? » Non on ne pouvait définitivement pas lui annoncer ça de cette manière a moins de vouloir prononcer ses dernières paroles. Le manager regardait Kyuubi d'un air 'aide moi je t'en prie', Kyuubi lui rendit son regard en mode ' c'est ta merde tu te débrouilles '. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se sentait seul.

Kiba et Deidara n'en menaient pas large. Tous deux s'étaient tus, et assis dans un coin. Ils avaient sentis le changement d'atmosphère.

Oh et puis merde, il était manager et grand frère de surcroit. Il n'allait pas avoir peur de son propre petit frère !

« Assieds-toi Sasuke. En effet, on doit t'annoncer une grande nouvelle aujourd'hui. »

Le dénommé s'assit, dévisageant tour à tour son frère et Kyuubi. Aucun des deux n'avait fait de blague foireuse. Même Dei se tenait tranquille. Il sentait le coup fourré de loin mais alors de très loin !

Itachi prit une grande inspiration.

« Ces derniers temps, on a remarqué que tu avais du mal à enchaîner tous les concerts. Au début, tu disais que ça allait passer, mais plus les jours passent et moins tu assures ! »

« C'est juste un peu de fatigue, ça arrive ! Tu ne vas pas me péter une durite parce que j'ai eu la voix qui a tremblé durant 30 secondes ! »

Sasuke s'était levé, et avait hurlé ces dernières paroles à son frère et à son guitariste.

Kyuubi cru bon d'intervenir à ce moment-là.

« 30 seconde aujourd'hui gamin, 3 minutes demain ….. Admets l'évidence, tu gères plus aussi bien qu'avant. »

« Ta gueule enfoiré, je t'ai pas sonné que je sache ! Alors tu ne la ramène pas ! Compris ? »

« Oh petit merdeux veut la guerre ! Cela te gène tant que ça qu'on te balance la vérité en pleine face ? Alors tu es gentil, tu poses ton cul sur cette chaise et tu écoutes ce qu'on a à te dire ! Je me suis fait comprendre ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke s'assit et attendit. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur Kyuubi, mais s'il était le leader du groupe, c'est qu'il avait les qualifications requises pour ce poste. Et puis mettre Kyuubi en colère était une très mauvaise idée, ça Sasuke l'avait très bien compris !

Itachi reprit la conversation d'une voix calme comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'effusion de son cher frère.

« Kyu a raison. Ce soir tu as failli perdre ta voix si Kyu n'était pas intervenu. Comment aurais tu géré la situation ? »

Le jeune Uchiwa qui s'était calmé, enfin plus ou moins, tiqua sur la dernière phrase …

« Comment ça intervenu ? A quel moment il est intervenu ? »

Sasuke se remémora le concert de ce soir, mais il ne voyait aucune intervention du guitariste pour sa personne. A part son ….

**« Tu te fous de moi ? En quoi le fait qu'il m'ait roulé une pelle m'a rendu service ?** »

« Eh bien, le fait qu'il t'ait roulé une pelle t'a permis de reposer un peu ta voix non ? Et puis je ne vois pas cela comme un baiser…. »

« Pardon ! »

Sasuke allait exploser maintenant. L'autre lui avait roulé un patin, pour lui rendre service ? Il se demandait si son frère ne perdrait pas la raison. De toute façon, ce n'était pas bien grave, il allait le tuer ! Il tourna son regard charbon sur Kyuubi et ce dernier arborait un sourire suffisant ! Il se foutait de sa gueule en plus !

« Non, il t'a disons massé la bouche à l'aide de la sienne ! »

C'est décidé, il allait tuer son frère. Il y avait des managers partout, un de plus un de moins quelle différence ?

Du côté de Kyuubi, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire ! Le coup du massage, fallait trouver. Vraiment Itachi était très doué pour les mensonges… Ses épaules tremblaient, il se contenait difficilement, encore une connerie et ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Tu veux que je lui dise merci pendant que tu y es ? »

« **HAHAHAHA****HAHAHA** ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kyuubi. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il mis sa tête entre ses bras et frappa la table du poing. Si on voulait le tuer par le rire, ils étaient bien partis ! Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il réussit à rependre son calme ! Il releva la tête et … mauvaise idée.

« **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** ! »

Les deux Uchiwa avaient leur regard posé sur lui en mode carpe, la mâchoire à terre. Il se leva difficilement et décida de quitter la pièce pendant qu'il en était encore temps ! Ils auraient sa mort à force !

A la sortie de Kyuubi, le silence avait repris sa place. Itachi en avait marre de cette situation.

« Au moins y'en a un que sa amuse ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Deidara. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de remarque !

« Dans tous les cas, on a décidé qu'il y aura un second chanteur ! Cela te permettra de ne pas trop forcer sur ta voix. Le contrat a déjà été décidé, on le signe demain matin à 9h. Tout est décidé donc soumets toi !»

Un grand silence polaire s'abattit sur la pièce. Le calme avant la tempête pensa Itachi. Sasuke quant à lui n'en revenait pas ! On lui avait caché... Un second chanteur ! Non c'était impossible ! Il était le meilleur, personne au monde n'était digne de chanter à ses côtés ! Encore un petit présomptueux, imbu de lui-même, qui se croit le meilleur (fais-tu une auto-description Sasuke ? XD). Comment son frère a pu lui faire un coup pareil ?

Et la tempête s'abattit !

« Quoi ? Un second chanteur, il en est hors de question ! Bande de traitres, vous étiez tous au courant ! Il sort d'où votre 'chanteur' ? Sait-il chanté au moins ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il sera digne de chanter dans ce groupe ! Notre groupe, le meilleur du moment ? C'est un gros risque que vous prenez là ! Et…. »

Kyuubi venait de rentrer dans la salle et avait entendu les paroles du jeune homme. Cela l'avait passablement énervé ! De quel droit pouvait-il remettre en cause ses décisions ? Il fallait savoir que Kyuubi ne faisait jamais d'erreur de jugement. Le jeune chanteur qu'il avait rencontré était très prometteur, et s'accorderait parfaitement au groupe. Mais auparavant fallait faire digérer la pilule à l'autre égocentrique !

« Arrête ta crise Blanche neige ! Oui on sait ce qu'on fait. J'ai moi-même choisis le chanteur qui sera à tes côtés. Tout est en place alors arrête de te la jouer ! C'est pour l'avenir du groupe. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on est les meilleurs ! Et je ne voudrais pas que tout s'arrête, à cause d'un gamin qui ne sait pas admettre quand il est temps pour lui de stopper ses conneries ! … »

« Mais … »

« SUFFIT ! Tu te plies à mes ordres et c'est tout ! Je suis le leader et j'ai décidé qu'il y aura un nouveau chanteur POINT ! J'aime ne pas me répéter Uchiwa. Si tu savoir s'il sait chanter, tu pourras lui faire un test d'aptitude ! Tout sera décidé demain de toute façon. Bon on rentre demain sera une longue journée ! »

Kyuubi se retourna suivit d'Itachi, Kiba et Deidara. Ces derniers le suivaient en silence. C'est quand il était en colère Kyuubi pouvait être terriblement dangereux. Les dernières personnes qui ont eu l'atroce privilège de goûter à sa colère n'étaient plus là pour le raconter ! Donc c'est en silence qu'ils montèrent tous dans le van, Itachi au volant, attendant Sasuke qui ne devrait plus tarder... Il risqua cependant un regard vers Kyuubi qui était assis l'air totalement détendu avec des écouteurs au niveau de ses oreilles, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était fascinant et incroyablement dangereux comme une bête sauvage, Sasuke n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre lui.

Sasuke resté dans la loge pestait contre l'univers entier ! Il avait gagné, mettre en colère ce salopard de Kyuubi n'était pas en sa faveur ! Mais bon, demain il pourrait voir la tête du petit merdeux qui ose se dire chanteur, et il ne lui fera pas de cadeau ! Pas la peine d'espérer, il sera intraitable et il exploitera toutes ses faiblesses. Oui, en fin de compte, il allait le faire partir. Ça ne sera pas bien difficile. Il lui fera vivre l'enfer sur terre !

Sur ces pensées réconfortantes, il se dirigea vers le van et s'installa tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde remarqua son changement d'humeur mais personne ne dit rien. Sasuke était connu pour ses humeurs changeantes. Seul Kyuubi trouva ce revirement suspect. Ce gamin tramait quelque chose, il en était sûr, il allait devoir le surveiller de très près.

Fin

Voilà mes petits lecteurs ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre 3 ^^.Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ! T T

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez (s'incline respectueusement) . !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ !

Gros bisoux ElianaHime 3

S'il vous plait des reviews, reviews, reviews ! Rien de tel pour avoir un auteur de bonne humeur !

Ps : chansons PIERROT Néo grotesque

Kyuu : Et encore un chapitre, vous ne savez pas tous ce que j'ai traversé pour ça ! Elles ont voulus me mettre avec l'autre mange merde de Sasuke.. Non mais je vous jure !

Eli : Chuut ! Ne dévoile pas les choses comme ça ! . !

Maka : Ouais reviews parce que quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, c'est moi qui ramasse et après je me sens obligée de torturer un personnage. Genre … Bah tiens Kyu, puisque tu es là...

Eli : Touches pas à mon Kyuu ! Sinon pour Kiba je ne réponds plus de rien !

Kyuu : Elles se battent pour moi génial ! Je préfère ça à quand elles bavaient devant ce groupe totalement ringard… the Gazette je crois ^^ !

Eli et Maka se regardent puis se tournent en même temps vers Kyuu.

Maka : Gazette, ringard ? MAIS PUTAIN VA TE FAIRE EMPLAFONNER PAR UNE MANCHE DE GUITARE KYU ! * se tourne vers Eli, furax * ET TOI? PAS TOUCHE A KIBA, SINON … * sourire sadique *

Eli : KYUUUU COMMENT OSES TU ILS SONT PLUS SEXY QUE TOI DEJA ! ET EN PLUS ILS EXISTENT ! VA VOIR AILLEURS RENARD DE MERDE ! *se tourne vers maka, en rogne* TU CROIS QUE TU ME FAIS PEUR ! TOUCHE PAS A MON KYUU, ET IL ARRIVERA RIEN A TON CLEBS !

Maka : Quoi ? Avoues que tu aimes aussi le martyrises, ton Kyu

Eli : OUII j'avoue je kiffff, déjà qu'il est trop sexy pour ma santé mental.. Mais je préfère quand toi tu me martyrise XD !

Maka : Mouahahah, sadisme en puissance ! Allez, viens au prochain chapitre on fait ramasser un peu ce cher Naru !

Eli: Mmhh tu me donne des idées ! Bien sûr avec ce cher Kakashi ...mouhahahaha

Maka : Je vais kiffer ce chapitre ! 3

Kyuu : attention spoiler pas trop sinon c'est encore moi qui va ramasser !

Eli : Dac' maka on se fait un The Gazette ? Dans tous les sens du terme ! mouahahaha

Maka: Oh yeah, trop cool! J'ai téléchargé (tout à fait légalement) un concert de gazette, on le regardera ensemble ?

Eli : Bien sûr Darling ! Quel question *w* !

Kyuu : Putain elles vont encore baver !

Maka : Oui, et pas sur toi, ça c'est sûr !

Eli +Maka : Reviews, Reviews ! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Des problèmes, des problèmes et encore des problèmes

_Naruto a un mauvais pressentiment, Sasuke apprend une très mauvaise nouvelle. Kyuu est toujours aussi sexy ! Pendant ce temps Kakashi prie pour le salue de son âme. _

_Hôpital de Fukuoka 22 h. _

Kakashi faisait des allers-retours dans le couloir des urgences. Cela faisait deux heures que les médecins avaient emmenés son protégé dans un bloc opératoire. Et deux heures qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son état de santé. A croire qu'on voulait le rendre fou !

Hatake Kakashi n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait qualifier d'angoissé, ni de particulièrement stressé. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il était même l'extrême opposé d'un genre plutôt décontracté voire je-m'en-foutiste, et retardataire chronique.

Mais là il se trouvait devant un cas de force majeure ! Sa carrière était en jeu ! Tout son avenir reposait entre les mains des différents toubibs qui charcutaient actuellement sa perle rare ! Comment allait-il expliquer cet évènement a sa patronne ? Tout était de sa faute ! Le fait qu'il ait réussi à cacher l'accident aux médias était un miracle en soi ! Il n'aurait pas dû prendre tant de risques, il le savait pourtant !

Non il ne le savait pas mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Et puis convaincre cette tête de mule relevait de l'exploit ! Tout le monde savait que Sasori n'écoutait absolument personne… hormis lui-même. Ce gosse n'était qu'un âne ! Voilà, par sa faute (et la sienne aussi), ils se retrouvaient à l'hôpital. L'un dans un état critique, le second au bord de la syncope !

Mais bon, ce gosse aussi chiant soit il était aussi très solide ! Il n'avait pas dépensé des fortunes en cours de musculation et arts martiaux pour qu'il meure aussi facilement !

Kakashi, le cœur au bord des lèvres, décida de s'assoir un instant. La journée avait si bien commencé... Et pourtant il se retrouvait dans le hall d'un hôpital à 22h, alors qu'il aurait pu être à la plage ou en boîte en train de draguer les magnifiques filles du coin … ou mieux finir son Icha Icha Paradise !

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Sa mère avait raison, il aurait dû devenir prof c'était moins risqué !

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. A ce contact, il leva la tête et se trouva devant la plus belle créature qu'il lui était donné de voir. Une infirmière splendide, vêtue de blanc, arborant un décolleté pigeonnant, donnant vu sur une poitrine plus que généreuse ! Dans lequel il aurait mis volontiers les mains … et la tête aussi d'ailleurs. Il décida de lever les yeux, bien que quitter du regard cette magnifique poitrine se révélait être un sacrilège en soi ! Mais quand il vit le visage de la belle, il se dit qu'il avait plutôt bien fait.

Cette infirmière possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus avec une chevelure abondante de couleur blond cendrée qu'elle avait remontée en queue de cheval. Magnifique ! C'était le seul mot qui passait en boucle dans son esprit !

Finalement, la journée n'était pas si mauvaise et la soirée s'annonçait riche ! Cette beauté valait toutes les minettes des plages il en était certain !

Il se leva et fit son plus beau sourire, à cette beauté médicale.

- « Mr Hatake Kakashi ? »

Dieu qu'elle voix voluptueuse, et des lèvres si charnues qui les embrasseraient bien jusqu'à ce … Bref il s'égarait là !

- « C'est bien moi »

Il aurait pu être aussi le roi du monde pour cette sirène !

- « Etes-vous ….. Vous êtes bien le responsable de Mr Namikaze Sasori ? »

Pause ! Regard fuyant, ton hésitant, trifouillage de doigt. Humm il ne connaissait que trop bien, car il en abusait constamment pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ! C'était lui qui avait quasi inventé cette technique ! On ne pouvait pas le tromper !

- « Oui je le suis … » il était désormais méfiant envers la belle. Il sentait la tension monter en lui.

- « Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que Mr Namikaze a succombé durant l'opération …. Sincère condoléances. »

….

….

….

….

Suppôt du démon !

Quoi ? Sasori mort ! C'était la fin de sa vie ! Il n'avait plus rien ! Il serait renvoyé ! Tout ça à cause de sa négligence ! Il voyait d'ici sa patronne quand il lui annoncerait la nouvelle, elle le tuerait à coup sûr. D'une mort lente et douloureuse ! Surtout en sachant qu'elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoir en Sasori, notamment par le biais du contrat qu'il devait signer demain matin …..

Le contrat !

Noooon ! Sa patronne allait le découper, et vendre ses organes aux yakuzas ! Elle serait capable de s'en prendre à sa famille …. Mais il n'avait pas de famille ! Cette fois ci il en était sûr :

Hatake Kakashi était un homme mort et enterré !

Soudain la terre trembla sous ses pieds, comme quoi un malheur n'arrive jamais seul ! Il se sentit bouger dans tous les sens … mais qu'arrivait-il bon sang ! Les dieux s'étaient ligués pour le faire souffrir !

Puis sortant de nulle part : PAF ! Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la joue !

PAF ! Une seconde vague de douleur !

« Réveillez » vous ! »

Kakashi ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et tomba dans le regard bleu de la jolie infirmière qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt et un dans un regard sombre de médecin.

- « Mlle Yamanaka je vous laisse vous en charger, j'ai d'autres patients à aller voir. Appelez-moi en cas de problème. » Sur ces mots le médecin partis.

L'infirmière Yamanaka hocha la tête et aida Kakashi à se relevé.

PoV Kakashi

Oh ! Alors son nom est Yamanaka. Je connais son nom. En temps normal, j'aurais tout fait pour diner en sa compagnie ….. Mais c'était avant.

Faut maintenant annoncer le décès de Sasori au boss, puis à la famille du défunt. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

- « Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes bien pale tout à coup. »

Je regarde Yamanaka effaré. Si je vais bien? Si je vais bien ! Mon avenir tout entier est terminé, je vais finir mes jours sous les ponts, si je survis à l'ultime attaque d'une dégénérée que j'ai comme patronne. Et on me demande si je vais bien !

- « Comment iriez-vous si on vous balançait deux claques dans la gueule! D'ailleurs votre médecin à une sacrée force, autant qu'un gorille ! »

- « Oh faites attention car une troisième baffe vous attend au tournant ! Le fait de crier et geindre dans un hôpital n'est pas dans le règlement ! Si vous souffrez, souffrez en silence. »

- « C'est …. Vous qui m'avez frappé ? Mais vous êtes infirmière ! Vous êtes censée soigner les patients pas les frapper ! »

- « Je vous ai frappé et si vous continuer à me gonfler de la sorte, je recommence ! Je sais comment je dois faire mon boulot ok ? Encore une critique et c'est la morgue ! »

Cette fille était une sirène. Elle vous séduit pour mieux vous poignarder ensuite. Ou démone correspondrait mieux. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire … Sasori ….

- «Alors c'est bien vrai Sasori est mort ? »

- « Mourir ? Vous avez perdu un proche ? Bon … ben … heu ….. pffff … Toutes mes condoléances ! »

- «Quoi vous vous moquez de moi ! C'est vous-même qui m'avez annoncé que mon gagne-pain venait de trépasser ! »

La folie me gagnait tout simplement ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Elle me baffe, me présente ses condoléances, pour rien ! Et je ne vois aucune corde pour me pendre misère !

- « Pardon ! Je ne vous ai jamais annoncé une chose pareille ! Je vous ferez remarquer que c'est vous qui criait que votre vie était terminé ! Vous avez oublié que vous étiez dans le sein d'un établissement de soin et que de ce fait vous n'êtes pas seul ! Vous vous étiez endormi, on vous a foutu 2 baffes, enfin …. Je vous ai foutu 2 baffes et voilà ! »

- «Endormi ? »

-« Oui endormi ! En plus d'être chiant vous êtes attardé ! ». Ino croisa les bras sur son opulente poitrine.

- « J'étais endormi ! Oh merci Kami-Sama ! Donc tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! »

Transporté de joie, je pris cette ange dans mes bras et lui fit des bises sur les joues ! J'avoue comme technique d'approche il y a plus sexy que deux bisous baveux mais je suis tellement content ! Que le reste m'importe peu !

- « Oh ça va lâcher moi ! J'ai compris vous êtes heureux ! Maintenant reposez moi à terre ! »

Tous comptes fait elle était moins farouche dans mon rêve ! Mais bon on ne peut pas tous avoir dans la vie.

Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Sasori va bien, il suffit que je cache l'accident au big boss et ni vu ni connu !

- « Donc Sas … Mr Namikaze va bien ? »

- «Mr Namikaze …. ? Oh le rouquin sexy ! Oui très bien même l'opération fut un succès le péroné a pu être remis en place. Il présente aussi une légère foulure à la cheville mais rien de bien méchant ! Un plâtre de 3 mois avec une petite rééducation d'une petite semaine et c'est comme si il n'avait rien eu ! Alors rassuré ? »

- « Vous voulez dire qu'il sera hospitalisé 3 mois, qu'il ne pourra plus marcher, ni danser, … »

Pourquoi, pourquoi le destin s'acharne ainsi contre moi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Ce crétin de première a trouvé le moyen de ce prendre 3 mois de vacances sans mon accord, alors qu'il a un contrat a signer demain ….. DEMAIN ! Mais bon je gère je gère. On peut toujours enregistrer les chansons ici et je dirais à la directrice Rasengan Compagnie qu'il est parti 3 mois suite à une obligation familiale, ou qu'il se soit fait kidnapper. Je peux toujours gérer !

- « Dites-moi y'a-t-il un endroit insonorisé ou Mr Namikaze pourra chanter ? Vous comprenez la musique est vitale pour lui … et je …. »

- « HAHAHAHA chanter ! Que … Namikaze …. Chanter …. HAHAHAHAHA ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Bref je m'explique Mr Namikaze ne pourra plus chanter durant au moins 1 bon mois voyez-vous ! Le choc qu'il a reçu au niveau de la tête à momentanément 'traumatisé' si on veut une zone du cerveau qui est reliée à la commande des cordes vocales. En gros, il est muet ! Donc s'il veut chanter il aura bien du mal ! »

Muet …. muet ….. muet …. muet

- « Bon je vous laisse, j'ai du travail à bientôt ! Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Pov narrateur

Après avoir demandé le numéro de chambre, Kakashi alla voir Sasori. Muet, il était muet. Plus il se le répétait, plus il disait que c'était impossible. Comment faire ! Il ne se voyait pas dire : ' Sasori est muet pour le moment si vous avez une requête, veuillez rappeler dans 1 mois à compter d'aujourd'hui, au revoir !'

Il arriva à la porte tel un condamné …. Mais n'était-il pas cela : un condamné qui allait bientôt passer aux aveux. Car aucun mensonge aussi gros, aussi bien élaboré soit il ne pourrait tromper sa patronne ! Aucun, il avait déjà tout essayé (fallait bien qu'il justifie tous ces retards). Il toqua une fois, deux fois, et décida de rentré à la troisième fois.

Sasori dormait encore, non mais ce n'est pas vrai ce gamin aura trois mois pour dormir ! Il aurait pu contribuer à la recherche d'une solution !

Kakashi s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de son protégé et se mit à cogiter.

Pov Kakashi

Trouver une solution vite et bien ! Si seulement tu m'avais écouté ! Mais non, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ! Regarde le tracas que tu me donnes tête d'âne ! Tout aurait été plus simple, si c'était moi dans ce lit ! J'aurai eu mes congés payés, congés maladie. Je me la serais coulé douce avec toutes ces belles infirmières ! Le gamin aurait signé son foutu contrat ! Et moi j'aurais pu finir enfin mon Icha Icha Paradise ! Au lieu de cela, je fais tout pour sauver ta carrière ! Pour que quand tu arrêteras ton remake de la belle aux bois dormant, tu aies toujours une grande carrière entre tes mains ….. Et moi aussi !

Mais je suis là tout seul comme un pauvre con à essayer de nous tirer de la mouise où tu nous as fourrés ! Il me faut un plan ingénieux pour le contrat … si tu arrives à signer ce putain de contrat tout est dans la poche. Une doublure ? Non trop chère et elle risque d'en faire trop. Si par malheur on lui demande de chanter c'est foutu. Un acteur ? Un chanteur ? Non trop chère aussi ! Et en plus à ce moment-là la presse sera au courant, et là adieu Kakashi ! ARRGG !

Sasori tu ne pouvais pas te cloner ou te jumelé cela me rendrait la tâche plus fa….

Attends mais oui …. Tu as un jumeau …un Naru machin chose, qui habite à Kyoto et d'après tes dires, il est quasi parfait.

Alors récapitulation :

Je vais dans la cambrousse chercher le jumeau, lui dit que son frère a besoin de lui, il signe le contrat, fais une petite démo pour la galerie, et Kakashi en héros termine son Icha Icha paradise !

Yeah ! Ça devrait le faire … Sauf si quelqu'un se rend compte de la supercherie …. …. ….. Non mon plan est trop parfait ! Je suis trop un génie !

Sasori devait signer le contrat demain matin à 9 h, et il est 23h 30. Il faut que je réussisse à reporter cette signature de contrat … et pour se faire un seul moyen : Appeler Tsunade Namekuji patronne de la Rasengan Compagnie …. Et mon pire cauchemar.

Pov Narrateur

Kakashi prit son téléphone et sorti dans le jardin de l'hôpital. La lune éclairait le paysage d'une douce lumière, il inspira cet air frais qui lui fit le plus grand bien. S'il n'était pas aussi désespéré, il aurait pris le temps d'admirer le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

D'un air résigné, il prit son téléphone, composa le numéro temps redouté, et … pria pour son salut.

« - Allo ! Tsunade Namekuji à l'appareil.

- Hatake Kakashi.

- Ahh ! Kakashi je n'attendais pas ton appel. Y'a un problème !

- No …. Non tout va très bien ! Quelle idée !

- Hmmm, comment va mon petit Sasori ? Je peux lui parler un instant ?

- Heu …. Il dort …. Il dort trèsss trèsssss profondément, ça serait dommage de le réveiller ! Il a une journée chargée demain ….. Il doit signer le contrat avec Akatsuki.

- Ahhh, demain un jour merveilleux ! Le jour où je montrerai a cette garce de Mei qui est la meilleure ! Je serai L'Elue et elle La Déchue ! MOUHAHAHA !

- Heuuu …. Justement le contrat ….

- QUOI ? KAKASHI JE SENS L'EMMERDE ! C'EST QUOI LE PROBLEME ?

- Héhéhéhéhéhé …. Non y'a pas de problème …. C'est juste que je voudrais savoir ….

- Ouiiiiii ? Que veux-tu savoir Kakashi ? Viens-en au fait !

- Ah Ouiiii ….. Les faits … C'est possible… de reporter la signature du contrat demain ?

- …

- ….

- Kakashi ! Je vais trouver un nouveau moyen de te crucifier qui étonnera même Jésus !

- Oula ne le prend pas comme ça ! Il y a un petit imprévu …..

- QUEL IMPREVU ? TE TUER NE SERAIT PAS SUFFISANT KAKASHI !

- Mais … c'est juste un décalage de quelques heures rien de très grave.

- RIEN DE GRAVE ! Tu me demande de mendier une faveur à Mei ! Tu entends MEI TERUMI! Je la vois déjà me regarder d'un air supérieur, je ne peux pas le supporter !

- Mais c'est important … Vous me faites confiance non ? Faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis que c'est important.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser devant cette femme pour rien.

- Heu … Sasori voudrait retourner à Kyoto.

- Non ! Alors pour un gamin capricieux, il faudrait que je ravale mon honneur ! Hors de question ! Au re….

- Mais non attendez ! Réfléchissez à la situation, si Sasori n'a pas cette sortie cela pourrait nuire à sa production !

- Hmmmm … continue.

- Vous savez comme moi-même que Sas' est très porté sur la famille. Jusqu'à présent il a toujours tout fait pour retourner dans sa région natale au moins une fois par an.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir …..

- A chaque retour de vacances, Sasori était remonté à bloc. Il pouvait faire face à n 'importe quelle situation et surtout chaque chanson qu'il faisait se retrouvait en tête des Hits. Alors si ….

- …. Si je laisse y aller, il pourra montrer tout son potentiel et m'éviter une déprime …. J'admets que ce que tu dis à du sens Kakashi. Donc je veux bien accéder à ta requête …. Mais tu m'en devras une !

- Vous êtes la meilleure !

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, il faut d'abord que j'appelle la Sharingan Compagnie, ensuite je te rappellerai. »

Kakashi regarda son téléphone avec un sourire aux lèvres la partie était quasi gagnée. Tout le monde connaissait la rivalité qu'il y avait entre les deux directrices des deux agences les plus importantes du pays. Jamais sa patronne ne s'avouerait vaincue face à Mei. C'était bien connu. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner avec affiché le numéro de la directrice.

« - Allo.

- Demain 20h. Aucun délai supplémentaire ne sera admis. »

Phase 1 terminée, il fallait maintenant passé à la phase 2.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait un jeune blond devant son déjeuner. Soupirant pour la énième fois, depuis son cauchemar de la veille. Il n'avait plus envie de rien, il se sentait comme oppressé. Il porta encore une fois un regard terne sur son déjeuner. Et poussa un soupir supplémentaire.

Iruka se tenait sur la chambranle de la porte, et regardait Naruto d'un air fatigué et inquiet.

Depuis la nuit dernière, Iruka se posait des questions sur l'état psychologique de son protégé. Bien que Naruto soit tête en l'air de nature, là c'était pire ! Il faisait les choses à moitié et semblait à deux doigts de piquer une dépression monumentale. Vraiment, il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode important dans la vie de son fils.

Pov Naruto

Ce n'était qu'un rêve …. Mais en même temps il avait l'air si vrai, si réel …. Mais cela reste un rêve, le fruit de mon imagination … Oui j'ai fait ce cauchemar à cause de Konohamaru ! … Tout le monde sait que je déteste les histoires d'horreurs…. Oui oui c'est sûrement ça …. De toute façon Sas'nii est très fort …. Il se battait toujours pour me protéger ….. Peut – être qu'il s'est retrouvé dans une bagarre et a trouvé plus fort que lui ! Il a toujours aimé se battre …. Peut-être qu'il fait des combats de rue ! Oh mon dieu ou pire il a peut-être des dettes …. Et il ne m'en a pas parlé ! Et qu'en ce moment même il gît tout seul sous un pont, au seuil de la mort, sous la pluie (comme dans les films américains) ! NON SASORI ! Calme-toi Naruto ! Sasori est intelligent non ? Il sait se débrouiller tout seul, Il n'a pas de mauvaises fréquentations … enfin je crois ….. Il n'est pas comme cela … je le connais quand même …. Ou pas. S'il me cachait la vérité pour me protéger ? Yakusa ? Non ce n'est pas possible ….. Quoi que je lui ai toujours dis qu'il a un look de mafieux !

Pov Narrateur

'BAM' !

Ce bruit fut le bruit d'un homme désespérer. Iruka sursauta en entendant ce bruit, fronça les sourcils et se décida d'agir ! Après tout si Naruto avait un problème, il devait l'aider !

Iruka s'assit près de son ange blond et commença son inspection :

- Naruto ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Non, je vais bien Iruka, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais le manque de motivation du blond ne faisait que croitre l'inquiétude du brun.

- En es-tu sûr ? Tu veux que je réchauffe ton bol de ramens ?

- Non je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout ….. Je n'ai pas envie de manger des ramens.

Quoi ? Naruto qui n'a pas envie manger les ramens ! C'est que le problème doit être grave très grave. La dernière fois que cela été arriver remonte à …. Jamais ! Même au départ de Sasori Naruto n'était pas aussi déprimé ! Entre les Ramens et Naruto il y a toujours eu une grande histoire d'amour !

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Naruto je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

- Ce n'est rien je te dis juste un coup de fatigue … hier soir j'ai mal dormis à cause des histoires de Konohamaru.

- Soit …

Il est vrai que tout le monde connait la peur démesurée du blond dans le domaine du surnaturel. Il est légitime de croire que effectivement Naruto soit peu déprimé … Mais de là à ne plus manger son plat préféré, il devait y avoir obligatoirement quelque chose !

Iruka ne savait pas comment gérer cette situation. Naruto était toujours d'un naturel enjoué et dynamique. Déprimé ne semblait pas être inscrit dans ses gènes. Triste, mélancolique, inquiet, oui mais déprimé !

Un nouveau soupir de Naruto parvint à ces oreilles. Il allait vraiment mal et ne semblait pas vouloir confier le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le tuteur regardait son protégé du coin de l'œil. Connaissant Naruto il ne se confirait jamais. C'est le genre de personne qui pratique la doctrine du : 'je souffre en silence' (C'est Ino qui serait contente d'un patient pareil). Ou du moins s'il devait se confier il le ferait quand Sasori viendra le voir. D'ici là il ne pouvait qu'attendre, mais pas attendre à rien faire hors de question !

Iruka se leva brusquement faisant cette fois sursauté le blond à ses côtés.

- Tu vas aller au marché Naruto me faire quelque course !

- Mais tu y es allé y'a 2h !

- Oui … mais … heu … j'ai plus d'oignon, pour la soupe de ce soir…

- hein on ne devait pas faire une quiche ce soir ?

- Non j'ai changé d'avis. Une soupe c'est bien mieux … Il commence à faire froid ces derniers temps.

Iruka sourit pour justifier ses paroles et se maudit lui-même, il n'était pas un bon menteur. Il voulait juste que Naruto aille prendre l'air. Bien sûr il aurait pu dire à Naruto : 'Va prendre l'air', mais le connaissant celui-ci irait au parc pour déprimer tout son soul.

Naruto se redressa brusquement, et donna à Iruka un regard effaré.

- Froid ! Mais il fait 38 °C, on est en plein été ! On n'a jamais eu un été aussi chaud.

- Oui mais le soir il fait frais. Mais c'est bon j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas m'aider … Si je t'ai demandé cela c'est que je suis très occupé … je dois …

- Ok ! OK ! Donc des oignons. Tu veux autre chose ?

Iruka eu bien du mal à cacher son sourire. La méthode utilisée n'était pas très loyale mais elle fonctionnait à tous les coups. Naruto ne pouvait pas dire non quand quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Après tous on le surnommait 'ange'. C'est donc avec un plaisir manifeste qu'Iruka donna une liste de course express à Naruto.

Il regarda son protégé partir en espérant que celui-ci se sentira un peu mieux. Et sourit en pensant à la liste qu'il lui avait remise. Oui Naruto ferait une longue promenade.

Pov Naruto

J'ai l'étrange sensation de mettre fait jeter dehors. Je lis la liste de course et plus je la lis plus je me dis qu'Iruka c'est foutu de moi. Il veut que je lui apporte : du papier, des papayes, des sparadraps, des choux, un tableau de couleur jaune, des bougies, des bouteilles d'eau, des oignons (pour la soupe XD), pamplemousse, pastèque, bœuf, du thé noir, du parfum à la lavandes, des barrettes a cheveux, un dictionnaire, le nécessaire à calligraphie qu'il a commandé chez le libraire, des livres, et un cd.

Limite il m'aurait mis une machine à laver et une statut de lui en train de sourire, cela paraîtrais normal.

Pour trouver tout ça il faut que je fasse le tour de TOUTE la ville ! Je n'ai même pas encore commencé que je suis déjà fatigué !

Mais bon il compte sur moi, je ne vais pas le décevoir. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, se serait dommage de gâcher cette journée avec des pensées plus ou moins infondés.

Je traverse la cour de l'orphelinat d'un pas léger quand j'entends :

- « Naruto-niiiii ! »

Je me retourne à cette appellation et vois Konohamaru accompagné de sa sœur et de la petite Rin âgée de 3 ans, elle est a-do-rable !

- « Oui ? »

J'en profite pour prendre Rin dans mes bras, elle blottit sa tête contre mon cou et je me sens fondre. Comment les parents font pour abandonner leurs enfants ? Comment maman a pu nous abandonner ? Non, non Naruto ressaisis –toi ! Ne te laisse pas allé comme ça cela ne te ressemble pas ! Je reporte mon attention sur Konohamaru est en train de perdre patience.

- « Excuse-moi tu disais ? »

- « Je te demandais tu allais où ? »

- « Faire les courses pour Iruka. »

La petite Rin releva sa tête de mon cou et demanda :

- « On peut venir ? »

J'allais répondre non quand je vis les yeux de Konohamaru et de Moegi. Je sentis les mains de Rin agripper mon t-shirt. Trois contre un c'est déloyal. Malgré leurs mines de chien battu, je resterais ferme. C'est pourquoi, je leur répondis avec la plus grande fermeté :

- « Bien sûr mais rester bien près de moi. »

Je suis faible face aux enfants. C'est donc avec Rin dans mes bras ainsi que Moegi et Konohamaru à mes côtés, que je partis en direction du marché.

Pov Narrateur

Kakashi était enfin arrivé à Kyoto. Maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve le jumeau de Sasori, ce ne sera pas bien difficile. Le principe des jumeaux est qu'ils se ressemblent non ? Donc il fallait qu'il trouve une personne ressemblant à Sasori comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il se retrouva bien vite dans le quartier de Sasori. Il se gara non loin du marché et sortie de son portefeuille une photo de Sasori. Ainsi il partit en quête de son salut.

Plus de trois heures qu'il marchait dans tous les sens et il ne trouvait toujours rien ! Une personne du roux de Sasori ne courait pas les rues ! Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien à son propos ! Il avait cru que ce serait facile mais il s'était lourdement trompé ! Désespéré il décida de s'accorder une pause, dans un café non loin. L'air désemparé, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un jeune homme blond qui rayonnait, on aura dit un dieu. Il jouait avec trois enfants beaucoup plus jeunes que lui. Le rire du blond parvint à ces oreilles, il été comme hypnotisé. C'est un tendre tableau qui se dessinait devant lui. Le blond prit la plus jeune dans ses bras et la mit sur ses épaules puis pourchassa les deux autres qui tenaient des sacs. Si ce beau gosse passait à la télé, il était sûr qu'il ferait un ravage !

Cela était surprenant qu'aucune agence ne l'ait engagé ! Avec son physique il peut être mannequin sans problème ou même acteur, un blond pareil ne court pas les rues ….. Enfin si celle-ci en particulier. Bref si Kakashi n'était pas aussi préoccuper par Sasori, il aurait pu donner sa carte à ce beau blond !

- « Alors monsieur, on admire la mascotte du village ! » Une grosse voix bourrue, mais pourtant chaleureuse le sortit de sa contemplation.

Bon voilà ce chapitre, qui a subit pas mal de modification (soucis de perfectionnisme XD) ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^. Ne vous inquiéter pas la rencontre de nos deux héros préférer et pour bientôt ! hihihi XD.

Reviews ! Reviews ça donne du courage !

Je vous fais à tous, tout plein de bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre mouhahahahaha ! ElianaHime come back ! **

**Résumer des chapitres précédant :**

Sasori et Naruto sont jumeau. Sasori star montante, doit intégrer le groupe Akatsuki mais suite à un accident il est momentanément HS, pour sauver sa carrière et celle de son protéger Kakashi part demander de l'aide à Naruto qui habite à la campagne….Hors Sasuke chanteur principal de l'Akatsuki ne veut pas de ce chanteur et fera tout, tout pour le décourager !

Réponses au reviews anonymes : 

**Hathor 2** : Je te remercie de ton comm^^ ! Et je suis super heureuse que tu es apprécié le début de mon histoire hahahaha ! Donc voici ce chapitre 5 tant attendue qui m'a fait suer sang et eau ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras D Gros bisous !

**Gayel **: Tes espérances sont enfin récompenser ! Voilà (roulement de tambour !) le chapitre 5, plus long, plus travailler, plus ….voilà quoi XD ! Bonne lecture ^^ (merci pour ta chance j'en avais vraiment besoin ^^)

**Danielle**: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire ça me touche beaucoup (essuie une petit larme ^^) ! Je souhaite que ce nouvel opus tu plairas aussi bien que les précédents ! Merci =3

**Kenpachi-sama**: Alors, alors toi je connais ton identité mouhahahahaha ! Mr Adrien niack niack et oui j'ai mes sources D ! Je suis super heureuse que mon histoire t'es plu ! Et super fière (j'ai ciré pendant un quart d'heure dans la maison) ^^ Voici donc le chapitre 5 tant attendu ^^ j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçu XD ! Ps : dis à Miranda de commenter la prochaine fois, je serai super contente de répondre à sa reviews et de lire son comm ^^ ! bx bx !

**Rina** : Ton comm m'a bien fait rire ^^ Tu trouves que j'écris comme je parle peut-être je ne m'en rends pas forcement compte mais si c'est compliment je n'ai rien à dire hahahahaha ! Si tu entends ma voix dans ta tête c'est un peu comme si je te racontais une histoire… c'est mignon ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ gros bisous !

**McMad1** : Alors d'abord : MERCIIiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ton comm m'as fait super plaisir ! Ton comm m'as mise de bonne humeur ! XD ! Je ne te dévoile pas tout sinon tu viendras plus lire mon histoire ^^ Mais tu verras cette histoire est pleiiiiiinnnnne de suprise mais chut c'est un secret !

**Bon à tous : BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre et Usurpation**

Itachi était de très, mais alors de très mauvaise humeur.

Depuis le concert d'hier soir, son frère était invivable ! Il en avait assez ! S'il s'écoutait, il fracasserait la tête de son cher frère contre le mur le plus proche, et hurlerait sa colère.

Mais un Uchiwa ne se met pas en colère, il ignore.

Un Uchiwa ne perd pas son sang-froid, il méprise.

Mais grand dieu, jeter Sasuke du haut d'un pont lui ferait le plus grand bien !

De toute façon il avait toujours rêvé d'être fils unique.

Mais bon, un frère reste un frère, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Se serait mentir de dire qu'il n'aimait pas à son frère.

- ITACHI !

C'était combien d'année pour un fratricide ?

Fatigué et au bord de la crise de nerf, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il découvrit son jeune frère, et sa beauté froide et parfaite, vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un t-shirt gris perle manche à longue. Simple mais classe. Cependant l'air qu'abordait Sasuke était une expression qui lui promettait milles souffrances.

Sans aucun préambule, Sasuke s'invita dans le bureau de son frère, et sans sa permission s'assit à son bureau !

C'est donc avec une tête des plus méprisables, que Sasuke s'adressa à son aîné.

- Alors tu te décides ou je viens te chercher !

Le plus vieux soupira et consentit à s'assoir en face de son frère bien- aimé.

- Que me veux- tu de si bon matin ?

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu m'explique ?

Itachi tourna son regard vers la fenêtre avec passion … Kami-sama ! Comme il aurait aimé partir loin de cette mini réplique de lui-même ! Jeter Sasuke par cette fenêtre était aussi une option séduisante.

En face Sasuke fulminait littéralement.

On se payait encore sa tête mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Kyuubi.

- Ecoute Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur a joué à tes petits jeux, sitôt le soleil lever ! Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai du travail moi ! Donc si tu voulais bien t'exprimer clairement, cela nous faciliterais la tâche à tous les deux !

Itachi s'était lever durant son petit monologue, et se positionna derrière son frère.

Il entendit celui-ci soupirer. Il eut pitié de lui un instant, la situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Mais bon se caractère égocentrique ne facilitait en rien la situation.

Sasuke le coupa ainsi dans ses réflexions, de sa voix monotone.

- Kyuubi m'a annoncé ce matin que la signature du contrat a été reporter ! Tu peux m'expliquer cette mauvaise blague ? Le pire et que quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il est partis ! En me disant de me débrouiller avec toi ! Apparemment c'est TON job !

Kyuubi !

Il ne loupait aucune occasion de le foutre dans la merde ! Pourquoi cela tombait sur lui ?! Il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer au médiateur ! Ces deux -là finiraient par le faire vieillir prématurément !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? La signature du contrat a été reporter, un point c'est tout. Il n'y a aucune entourloupe. Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps !

- Perdre ton temps ?! Siffla Sasuke. Mais dis le moi cher frère si je t'ennuie ! Moi je ne trouve pas cela très professionnelle ! Tu ferais mieux de ….

- Bon ça suffit ! Regarde toi un peu on dirait un gosse ! Tu critiques tout ! Tu réagis exactement comme hier ! Tu manques aussi de professionnalisme Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas taper du pied, ou crier à tout vas, quand quelques choses ne te plait pas. Tu travailles en groupe que tu le veuille ou non. Oui la signature du contrat a été reportée à ce soir. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Fais comme les autres et profites de cette journée de détente ! Et laisser bosser en paix ! Sur ce …

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Itachi jeta son frère son frère par la fenêtre… heu dehors. Une fois la porte fermée à clef, Itachi souffla un bon coup, il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce soir….

- ITACHI OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

Le pourrait-il ? Jusqu'à ce soir …..

Kakashi, admirait ce beau gosse blond. Quand un :

- « Alors monsieur on admire la mascotte du village ! »

Une grosse voix bourrue, mais pourtant chaleureuse le sortit de sa contemplation.

- « Mascotte ? »

- « Oui ! Mascotte. Haha on voit bien que vous n'êtes pas d'ici !

Le jeune homme que vous admirer là-bas, et notre petite mascotte ! Ici tout le monde le connait, il a su se faire apprécier de tous les habitants. »

- « Je vois … ce n'est pas très surprenant ! Cet air candide vous ferez faire n'importe quoi ! »

L'interlocuteur de Kakashi s'assit en face de celui-ci et pris la parole.

- « Hahahahaha ! Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! Pour lui vous pourriez décrocher la lune.»

- « La lune ?! Vraiment ! Haha ! »

- « OH que oui ! Ce petit, possède une technique de persuasion effrayante. Petit ange, vous mène par le bout du nez ! Hahaha »

- « Petit Ange ? »

- « Oui c'est le surnom qu'on lui a donné dans les environs.

Il avait 6 ans à l'époque. On lui avait assigné le rôle d'un ange dans une pièce de théâtre. Il était magnifique ! Dans le coin on s'était mis à le surnommé Petit Ange, juste pour le taquiner, puis au fil des années le surnom est resté. »

- « Ange ?! N'est-ce pas trop présomptueux pour un gosse de cet âge ?! »

- « Hahaha ! Non croyez-moi quelques jours en sa compagnie et vous trouverez que ce surnom et celui qui se rapproche le plus de la personnalité de Naruto !»

_Naruto, Naruto il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Naruto …_

- « Je parle, je parle j'en oublie les bonne manières je suis Jiraya, je suis aussi de passage aussi dans cette ville. »

_Naruto il était sûr qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom …_

-« Vraiment ?! Vous en savez apparemment beaucoup sur cette ville et leurs habitants …. »

- « Je suis écrivain, je voyage beaucoup pour ma grande quête de l'inspiration et je m'arrête souvent dans cette ville, pour son calme et ses paysages et ses temples aussi, surtout pour ses temples (clin d'œil Cyprien ^^). J'ai aussi appris à connaître les habitants. Cela dit vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté. »

_Vraiment il y était presque … Mais il ne resituait pas ce prénom… Naruto _

-« Désolé, je suis un peu préoccupé voyez-vous. Je me nomme Hatake Kakashi. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tant ? »

-« je dois retrouver une per….. MAIS OUI VOILA ! »

Mais bien sûr comment avait il put oublier le nom du frère jumeau de Sasori. C'était Naruto bien sûr ! Tous les jours c'était Naruto par ci, Naruto par là. Il croyait en devenir fou. Maintenant qu'il avait le nom entier de la personne qui recherchait, ces investigations seront beaucoup plus faciles ! Enfin un signe favorable du destin !

-« Vous allez bien ? »

Jiraya regarda Kakashi d'un œil amusé.

Kakashi s'était levé de sa chaise et semblait avoir eu un éclair de pur génie ! C'est pour cela que Jiraya aimait voyager on voyait divers personnes certaines plus saine d'esprit que d'autre !

Du côté de Kakashi, il semblait être redescendu sur terre et s'assit en face de son interlocuteur.

-« Oui très bien. Je me suis souvenu d'une chose importante que j'avais oubliée. »

-« J'avais cru comprendre. »

Un nouvel éclat de rire parvint au deux hommes, une course poursuite avait lieu entre les enfants et le jeune homme blond. Un sourire attendrit apparue sur les lèvres de Kakashi. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

-« Dites-moi vous connaissez bien la région et les habitants non ?! »

-« exact. »

-« Pourriez-vous me dire alors si vous connaissez l'orphelinat de Kyoto ou encore Naruto Uzumaki ? »

Kakashi se sentait près du but ! Il allait réussir la phase 2 et entrer en phase 3.

Il vit avec étonnement les yeux de son interlocuteur s'arrondirent, puis il éclata de rire en frappant du poing sur la table.

-« Hahahahaha ! Vous venez de le voir HAHAHAHA ! »

Kakashi ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre mais il ne vit aucune touffe rousse à l'horizon juste le blond avec les enfants.

Voyant son regard perdu, Jiraya se décida d'intervenir.

-« Le jeune homme blond que vous voyez est Naruto Uzumaki. »

Pour Kakashi le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Ce gosse était blond !

-« Ce n'est pas possible son frère jumeau est roux ! Comment se fait-il qu'il soit si différant ?! Il fallait que je tombe sur la seule paire de jumeau qui soit COMPLETEMENT différente ! »

- « Calmez-vous ! Ils sont nés comme ça ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus. »

-« Oui mais …. »

Zut, Kakashi avait perdu son sang-froid. Comment allait-il expliquer sa réaction face à cette découverte. Il était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles !

- « Je trouve votre réaction excessive ! Poursuivit Jiraya. Que voulez-vous faire avec ce jeune garçon ?

Et voilà il avait posé LA question tant redouter, il lui fallait trouver une idée et vite ! Cet homme était bien trop curieux à son goût !

- Rien de répréhensible, rassurez-vous. Je travaille dans le domaine du cinéma … HAHA !

C'était trop gros même lui n'y croyais pas ! Merde comment allait il s'en sortir !

-« Dans ce cas, Hatake-San. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ces jumeaux sont plus semblables qu'il n'y parait. »

Il avait marché ?!

-« Entre roux et blond ?! Il y a quoi de semblable ?! »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il devait rédiger son testament au plus vite …. Tsunade allait l'exécuter sans aucune forme de procès …..

- « Attendez un instant. »

Sur ces mots Jiraya pris son sac et y fouilla quelques minutes plus tard avec des photos et des feutres.

-« Voici des photos des jumeaux. Adorable n'est-ce pas ?

Regardez si je prends le feutre jaune et que je colorie la chevelure de Sasori …. On obtient …. »

-« Naruto….. » dit Kakashi dans un murmure.

Il est vrai que la ressemblance était saisissante, à croire que seule la couleur des cheveux n'avait pas subit la même unification que les deux visages qu'il voyait devant lui.

-« N'est-ce pas ?! Si maintenant on prend le feutre rouge pour les cheveux de Naruto, on a une nouvelle réplique de Sasori ! »

En effet c'était incroyable ! Mais une autre différence persistait…. C'était la …..

- « Oui la couleur des yeux diffèrent chez eux Sasori à les yeux de sa mère, alors que Naruto à ceux de son père … »

Kakashi voulut lui demander, comment celui-ci avait pu se procurer de telles informations. Mais il fut surprit du regard tendre et mélancolique qu'il adressait à la photo. Son interlocuteur caressait affectueusement du pouce les deux visages souriant de la photo.

Jiraya semblait loin de leur conversation maintenant. Kakashi se calla contre son siège et réfléchit aux dernières informations reçu.

Pov Kakashi.

Bon on va dire que pour les cheveux une perruque, pour les yeux des lentilles. Le problème est vite réglé.

Ce Jiraya il semble en connaître plus sur les jumeaux qu'il ne le dit. Il a même une photo d'eux gosse ! Humm, il est vrai, je ne sais quasiment rien sur Sasori. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit du genre à étaler ses sentiments. Mais à chaque fois que je lui posais des questions personnelles, il éludait la question avec une facilité déconcertante ! A part le fait qu'il soit orphelin, qu'il ait une promesse à tenir et qu'il ait un jumeau, Sasori reste pour moi un mystère complet.

Qui sont ses parents ?

Pourquoi lui est dans le Show-biz et pas son frère ?

Pourquoi cette promesse est-elle si importante ?

Vraiment je me rends compte aujourd'hui, que je connais Sasori, comme je connais un étranger !

Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de me mêler des affaires des autres, mais je pense que je vais profiter de cette petite supercherie pour en savoir plus. En espérant que Naruto est plus bavard que son frère. (Le pauvre si il savait XD !)

- « Oulala je suis désolé ! Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie, je vous abandonne au profit de mes souvenirs ! Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens ! Haha ! »

Il semble s'être enfin aperçu de mon existence.

- « Ce n'est rien ! Je comprends tout à fait ! »

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un blond à convaincre !

- « Je vais y aller Jiraya ! Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

Je me levais de ma chaise et regardait une dernière fois mon interlocuteur.

Ce que je vis me surprit, un regard profond, et sérieux, une sorte d'avertissement silencieux … Aurait-il comprit ?! Impossible, je suis trop intelligent. (Ah douce modestie quand tu nous tiens !)

-« Plaisir partagé KA-KA-SHI HA-TA-KE ! »

OK ! Particulier ce mec, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui, j'ai ma carrière à sauver ! Je sors alors du café, et là le blond a disparue ! Bon d'accord il n'allait pas rester là indéfiniment mais tout de même ! Bon une tignasse blonde et plus facile à repérer que rousse … Surtout quand tu as l'identité de la personne.

Je m'engageais dans la rue quand je vis ….. Une librairie ! Je vous explique ce n'était pas n'importe quel librairie.

Celle-ci avait un panneau particulier : **'Nouveauté Icha Icha Paradise Deluxe** '

Le blond pouvait attendre un instant … Non ?!

Toujours assis dans le café, Jiraya suivit du regard ce Kakashi. Il reposa ses yeux noirs sur la photo avec une tendresse non dissimulé.

Pov Naruto

Les courses se sont transformées en course d'orientation !

Rin court en compagnie de Moegi et Konohamaru, ils sont tous les trois mort de rire ! Je dois avouer que le rire est contagieux car je me mets à rire avec eux. Cela fait tellement du bien ! On continue notre jeu de course poursuite quand Rin réclame mes bras, je m'empresse de la mettre sur mes épaules sans hésité. Elle est ravie, c'est la plus grande ! Pendant mon transfert j'avais posé les course près de moi, Konohamaru et Moegi se sont empresser de me les piqués ! Ces petits monstres ! Sans suit une nouvelle course-poursuite !

- « Nuto-nii ? Dis on rentre ? Je suis fatiguée. »

Je regarde Rin qui se frotte doucement les yeux, il est vrai que l'heure de la sieste est pour bientôt. Je porte mon regard sur la liste de course et voit qu'il ne reste plus que le nécessaire à calligraphie d'Iruka.

La librairie est un peu loin ….Et bien j'irais seul.

- « Konohamaru, Moegi vous allez rentrer avec Rin à l'orphelinat. »

Les deux me regardent mécontent.

- « Quoi ! Non pourquoi ? »

Les jumeaux ont dit la même phrase en parfaite synchronisation. On dirait Sasori et moi !

- « Parce que Rin est fatiguée, et que pour vous aussi c'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste. »

- « Mais on veut pas ! On veut rester avec toi ! »

- « S'iilllll tee plaiiiittttttt niiiiiii-chan ! »

Mauvais.

Très mauvais ! Moegi me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu…. Les enfants développent de ses techniques, ils vous attendrissent en un battement de cils ! Mais cette fois je reste ferme, il faut qu'il apprenne à obéir du premier coup, sans faire de compromis, sans marchander, sans une quelconque récompense.

- « Non ! Si vous êtes là ….. Je ne pourrais pas vous acheter une surprise ! »

- « SUPRISE ! » S'écrient-ils tous les trois.

- « Oui une surprise ce sera votre récompense pour m'avoir accompagné aujourd'hui »

Sans faire de compromis, sans marchander, sans une quelconque récompense….. J'ai encore des progrès à faire…

- « D'accord ! Viens Rin on rentre ! »

Konohamaru prend la main de Rin et de sa sœur. Après un dernier câlin, je les laisse partir tous les trois en direction de l'orphelinat.

Bon voilà, maintenant je suis seul …avec tous les sacs de course …. MOTIVATION NO JUSTU !

Bon maintenant direction la librairie !

Je me dépêche car les sacs de courses commencent à devenir assez lourds.

A peine rentré je laisse les sacs à l'entrée. Puis je me dirige directement vers le responsable et lui présente le bon froissé comme pas permis pour récupérer le colis d'Iruka.

Le gérant me vante la qualité du produit mais je l'écoute à peine…

Je viens de voir une personne magnifique !

Habillé de noir et blanc, il est de dos. Il porte un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il ressemble aux personnes dans les magazines de mode ! C'est la première fois que je vois une personne comme ça !

Je me rapproche de lui, pour l'observer discrètement et j'en profite pour choisir un nouveau livre de comte pour les enfants.

C'est vrai que maintenant ils connaissent toutes les histoires par cœur. Un nouveau livre leur ferait très plaisir.

Quel genre de livre….alors… romantique…non les garçons vont boudés…héroïque…non les filles vont boudées ….. Ah '1001 histoires fantastiques avant de dormir' ! Parfait, je vais leur faire découvrir les magies de l'Orients.

Passons maintenant à la rubrique Surprise pour mes petits monstres.

Pour Konohamaru, un jeu de construction sur le moyen- âge.

Pour Moegi, une boite à trésor avec plein de fée dessus. Je suis sûr elle va adorée !

Et pour finir pour Rin, je lui prends un gros nounours brun avec un 'câline moi' inscrit sur le ventre !

C'est trop mignon !

Oh mais il y en a un autre un nounours rose ….. Un poney en peluche…. Kyaa ! Y'en a trop j'hésite ! Mais c'est tellement adorable !

Pov Narrateur

- « Petit Ange ! »

Un cri. Une chute. Des bruits de peluches qui tombent sur le sol.

Naruto se retrouve donc parterre, suite à sa petite frayeur.

Il n'y a pas idée de faire peur aux gens de cette façon.

Naruto allait dire au gérant sa façon de penser quand, un rire lui parvint, un rire grave et profond, c'était un joli son.

Puis une main fit son apparition, Naruto leva les yeux pour en voir le propriétaire.

C'était le monsieur magnifique, habillé de noir et de blanc.

Maintenant qu'il le voyait de près, Naruto ce permis de détaillé un peu plus ce client particulier.

Il portait un bandeau qui cachait son œil gauche ainsi qu'un masque qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage.

Cela lui donnait un air mystérieux.

Mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il avait des cheveux de couleurs argent, alors qu'il devait avoir le même âge qu'Iruka.

Naruto voulu dire quelque chose mais seul un 'oh' émerveillé sortit de sa bouche.

Un nouveau rire de fit entendre.

- «Ça va ? Rien de casser ? »

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite et pris la main secourable pour se relever.

- « Désolé ! Petit Ange je ne pensais pas te faire peur comme ça ! » S'excusa le gérant.

Il avait eu peur en voyant Naruto chuté. Heureusement il eut plus de peur que de mal.

Mais que les choses soient claires, bien sûr, il s'inquiétait de l'état du blond, mais il craignait encore plus la colère d'Iruka si quelque chose était arrivé à son protéger ! Tout le monde connaissait l'amour surprotecteur d'Iruka pour le petit blond ! Et tout le monde connaissait la colère dévastatrice d'Iruka au sujet de son 'Petit Ange'.

- « Non je vais bien merci ! Je me suis même pas fais mal ! Je suis tombé sur les peluches ! »

Sur ces mots Naruto offrit au gérant un sourire magnifique ! Puis il en adressa un plus timide à Kakashi.

- « Merci de m'avoir aid… »

Le regard de l'ange ce porta sur le livre de Kakashi …. Puis il devient blanc.

Soudain il rangea les peluche tombés, prit le livre, les surprises opta pour son nounours brun et alla à la caisse réglé ses achats, le colis d'Iruka et partis en trombe de la librairie …. En oubliant ses courses.

Si le gérant n'avait pas encaissé les achats, il aurait cru avoir rêvé ! Il était parti à une telle vitesse ! Pourquoi ?

Kakashi de son côté n'en revenait pas ….. Pourquoi une telle réaction ?! Il pensait avoir fait une bonne entrée en matière. C'était quoi ce revirement ?

Il se savait impressionnant mais tout de même !

Il remarqua à l'entrée les achats oubliés du blond … Au moins cela fera une bon prétexte pour rattraper ce jeune garçon.

Kakashi régla son précieux livre à son tour. Pris les achats et partis à la poursuite du blond …..

Pov Naruto

Ils existent !

Vite je dois fuir le plus loin possible !

Et dire que j'étais intimidé, par cet homme. Je suis un pur imbécile ! Il était si gentil, il m'a aidé ….. J'allais le remercié quand…..quand j'ai vue ….. CETTE CHOSE dans ses bras !

Iruka me l'avait dit … ce genre de livre et réservé à des personnes particuliers, il m'a aussi dit que ces personnes sont dangereuses, qu'ils vous font des trucs horribles, trucs qu'ils lisent dans leurs livres maléfiques !

J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il était habillé tout de noir, c'est suspect comme tenue !

Je continue de courir ! C'est fou comme quand ta vie est en danger, tu peux être rapide, je ne sens plus le poids des sacs ….. Hein ?!

NON ! J'ai oublié les sacs là-bas…..je ne peux pas y retourner tout de suite …. Je risque de le revoir !

J'arrive au parc, je vais me reposer là. Je ralentis l'allure quand mon instinct me dit de me retourner

… IL EST LA ! IL ME POURSUIT !

Je reprends ma course effrénée …

-« NARUTO ! »

Comment il connait mon prénom !

J'accélère encore, je dois lui échapper !

Pov Kakashi

Bon c'est parti pour la course … Merde il est déjà loin ! J'accélère le pas je ne dois pas le perdre de vue !

Il s'arrête ! Super je vais le rattraper …allez encore un peu ….. Plus que quelques mètres…..

MERDE !

Il m'a vue ! Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi court-il comme cela je n'ai pas la dégaine d'un assassin …..Si ?!

Il est rapide l'animal !

Je l'appelle par son prénom …Quoi il accélère encore ?! C'est possible !

Attend Kakashi soit plus malin …. S'il continue sur cette route …..

Phase 3 enclenché : capture de l'ange.

Je passe par plusieurs petites ruelles, et je débouche au cœur du parc. Bon y'a plus qu'à espérer, qu'il se précipite ici…

Pov narrateur

Naruto courait pour éviter son poursuivant.

Le blond courait tout en jetant régulièrement des regards en arrières, pour vois la progression ennemie. Il semblait l'avoir semé, il ralentie encore une fois l'allure sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance.

Certains passants le regardaient étrangement, d'un côté c'était normal….

Il était tout rouge du a sa course, il avait sur les bras un sac de courses dont un gros nounours brun dépassait….. Il y avait mieux comme situation …. Oui il y avait mieux.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se ferait poursuivre par ce type de personne … il n'y aurait pas cru, il en aurait même rit !

Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'était plus suivi Naruto s'arrêta, et inspecta une dernière fois les environs….

Kakashi de son côté faisait de même, il observait les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une touffe blonde. Plus il analysait la situation, plus il la trouvait improbable ! Il s'apprêtait à voir ailleurs quand une respiration saccadé, et un bout de nounours entra dans son champs de visons.

Aucun doute possible la cible était proche, cette fois ci il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur !

Il s'approcha doucement, tout doucement, avançant d'arbre en arbre pour surprendre sa victime… encore un peu… un peu plus…

Une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Naruto, celui-ci affublé d'un mauvais pressentiment se retourna.

Mais il était trop tard ! Il vit avec effroi, son poursuivant !

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais Kakashi avait une prise solide sur lui !

Kakashi voyant le trouble de Naruto décida d'intervenir ….

-« Mais voyons ! Arrête de bouger !»

- « Non ! Lâchez-moi ! »

- «Calme-toi avant ! Je ne te veux aucun mal … »

-« C'est Vrai ….. »

-« Oui, j'ai besoin de toi pour un service…. »

- « J'ai pas confiance ….. »

Et le blond recommença a ce débattre de plus belle.

- « Hein ?! »

Ce gosse blond était un vrai phénomène !

-« Ils disent tout ça dans les films ….avant de ….leur victime….»

- « Allons ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste te parler, beau blond. »

Kakashi sourit à travers son masque, et lui fit son regard le plus charmeur. Naruto avais arrêté de se débattre et dévisagea son interlocuteur.

-« Désoler …..Je ne….peux pas …..je ne suis pas …. »

La suite fût dites trop basse pour que Kakashi puisse l'entendre clairement. Il lui demanda alors de répéter.

- « Désoler je suis flatté ….mais je ne suis pas de ce bord … »

- « HEIN ?! »

- « Oui vous êtes ….. Comme dans le livre….. »

- « Le livre ?! »

- « Oui vous êtes un pervers ….. Vous n'allez pas me faire du mal …hein ? Vous n'allez pas me forcer à faire des choses louches ….hein ? »

D'où sortait ce gamin ?

Il croyait quoi ?! Qu'il allait le violer dans la rue ?!

Dans quel milieu avait-il grandit ?

Non qui était responsable de son éducation, pour qu'il garde une pareil innocence ?!

C'était au de-là du réel.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois Naruto, il semblait tellement différent de Sasori ! On aurait dit qu'il avait gardé une innocence d'enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Le résultat était déroutant, mais en même temps étrangement attendrissant.

- « Viens allons-nous assoir ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de Naruto, Kakashi pris la main de ce dernier et l'amena sur un banc blanc situer un peu plus loin.

- « Ah avant que je n'oublie … Tiens ! »

Sur ces mots il tendit les nombreux sacs de course du jeune blond.

- « Je ne te ferais rien, tu as ma parole. Je veux juste te parler. »

- « Merci, et désoler de mettre enfuis comme cela mais…on m'a toujours dit de fuir devant ce type de personne…. »

-« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas »

Kakashi sourit de nouveau, cela dit avec le physique du blond il devait bien avouer, qu'il avait raison de ce méfié de tous les pervers. Mais bon, il n'était pas un pervers et il avait un contrat à sauver !

-« Ecoute Naruto. Je me présente je suis Hatake Kakashi, le manager de ton frère Sasori ….. »

-« SASORI ! IL VA BIEN ?! »

- « Oui, non, c'est de ça que je suis venu te parler, écou….. »

-« JE LE SAVAIS ! J'avais fait un rêve ! Je l'avais pressenti ! Il s'est fait kidnapper par les Yakusas ! Et ils veulent quoi en échange ? Non je sais, vous voulez… ils veulent me kidnapper pour faire parler Sas' ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

Naruto avait sauté du banc, pendant sa tirade. Kakashi lui était sidéré !

Comment ! Comment peut t on déballer autant de connerie en si peu de temps ?

Fallait interdire de télé ce gosse, il est tellement naïf, que le moindre problème prend des proportions énormes !

Kakashi ne savait pas quoi faire, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lui qui en temps normal arrivait à analyser les gens rapidement !

Devait-il rire ? Partir ? Le calmer ? L'emmener voir un psy ?

Ce gamin était très imprévisible.

- « Non Naruto rien de tout ça. Je suis juste son manager c'est tout, son protecteur si tu veux »

- « Ah ouf ! Alors il va bien ? »

Naruto se laissa choir sur le banc.

-« Non …attend écoute moi avant de paniquer ! » Répliqua-t-il aussitôt voyant le visage du 'petit ange' se décomposer.

-« Il est à l'hôpital, il va bien, il a juste sa cheville foulée, ainsi qu'une extinction de voix provisoire ! »

- « Ses jours ne sont pas en danger alors ?

- Non

- Ben ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Vous savez ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'il me fait une peur pareil.

- Si tu le dis ! Mais j'ai quand même besoin de toi. Sasori devait signer un contrat ce matin, mais à cause de l'accident j'ai été dans l'obligation de le reporter.

Ce contrat est très important pour ton frère. Il lui permettra de réaliser son rêve de devenir la plus grande star du japon !

Mais il ne peut pas le signer car il doit rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à son rétablissement définitifs.

Donc j'aimerais que tu signes ce contrat à sa place !

- Et bien pourquoi ne pas leur dire que Sas' est à l'hôpital ?

« Parce que si je fais ça, je prends un aller simple pour l'enfer ! » pensa fortement Kakashi, mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela délibérément, au jeune homme à ses côtés.

- J'ai rendu secrète, l'accident de ton frère, car si quelqu'un le découvrait, il ne pourrait pas signer le contrat et son rêve s'évanouirait à jamais, de plus il aurait des ennuis avec sa compagnie ! De plus je crois que s'il se donne à fond comme cela c'est pour pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il t'a faites. Tu peux donc lui rendre ce petit service. Non ?!

Naruto, à l'entente de ses mots baissa la tête. C'est vrai son frère lui avait promis de réussir afin qu'il puisse retrouver leur mère. Mais à force de trop en faire cette promesse à porter atteinte à la santé de Sasori. D'accord ce n'était pas grave mais il était quand même à l'hôpital. S'il pouvait aider son frère, en rendant service à cet homme, et bien il allait le faire ! Parole d'Uzumaki !

Kakashi observait le jeune jumeau réfléchir. Il savait que c'était déloyal de s'en prendre ainsi à ses sentiments. Mais le temps lui manque pour qu'il puisse lui le laisser le luxe de réfléchir. Il voulait une réponse ! Une réponse maintenant !

- D'accord je vais vous aider !

Voilà c'est ce genre de réponse qu'il attendait !

Le blond le gratifia d'un immense sourire, sourire qui fit culpabilisé Kakashi, il n'avait pas pour habitude d'exploiter les gens. Encore moins un naïf jeune garçon blond.

« Mais bon c'est juste pour une petite signature ! Et ensuite je le ramène. »

Cette pensée réconforta son esprit. Naruto repris la parole.

- Mais ….. Si je signe le contrat, ils vont voir que je ne suis pas Sas' nii…

- C'est un détail ! Je m'occupe de tout ça ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon cette petite usurpation est provisoire, il te suffit juste de signé le contrat et ensuite je te ramène chez toi.

- Quand je dois signer ce contrat ?

- Ce soir !

- CE SOIR ! Mais ce n'est pas possible je n'est prévenue personne !

- Pas la peine c'est juste un aller-retour à Tokyo. De plus je croyais que tu étais orphelin à part Sasori tu n'as pas de famille.

A ces mots l'expression du blond s'assombrit, ces beaux yeux bleus prirent une teinte électrique.

Il s'exprima d'une voix dure :

-Merci de me le rappeler, c'est trop aimable ! Pour votre information être orphelin ne veut pas forcément dire avoir personne vers qui se tourner ! Je travaille à l'orphelinat avec mon tuteur ! Les enfants ont besoin de moi ! De plus je dois rapporter la course à l'orphelinat, disparaître comme cela est un acte totalement inconsidéré ! Je vous prierais Kakashi-San à l'avenir de mesurer vos propos sur ma situation sociale.

En cet instant Kakashi avait l'impression que Naruto avait murie d'un coup. Son regard c'était fait plus vif, il était plus responsable, il était comme Sasori, sûr de lui. Notre manageur dû réviser son jugement concernant notre jeune blond, derrière cette innocence, ce cachait quelque chose de fort et d'imposant.

« Il est vraiment très imprévisible ! Intéressant ! » Pensa Kakashi.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé, c'est irresponsable de ma part je te l'accorde. Je suis un peu à cran suite à l'accident de Sasori.

Naruto lui souris, comme si son éclat de colère n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce revirement ce fit tellement vite, que Kakashi ce demanda si il avait rêvé.

- Je m'excuse aussi, je n'aurais pas dû vous répondre de cette façon, alors que vous aidez Sas'nii.

- On est ex aequo alors ?

- Oui !

Plus il passait de temps avec ce petit blondinet, plus il le prenait en affection. Chose très rare chez notre manageur.

- « Bon ! Allons voir ton tuteur ! Viens je te raccompagne en voiture.»

Après vingt minutes de marche, notre nouveau duo arriva vers le parking.

Il regarda Naruto avec fierté et lui lança un :

- Admire !

- Admire ?! Admiré quoi ?! Il n'y a pas de voiture ici ?

- QUOI !

Kakashi devint très pâle.

Comment sa voiture avait pu disparaître ainsi ?!

Kami-Sama n'avait pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Mais de toutes les catastrophes qui auraient pût lui arrivé ….POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Son bébé ….. Sa petite Raikiri avait disparue !

- RAIKIRI ! Où es-tu ? Mon bébé !

Naruto regardait la scène avec une grande incompréhension.

- C'est qui Raikiri ?

- Mon bébé …. Je l'avais garé là... Ce matin, il y avait même un mini marché à côté …. Et la 'POUFFF' plus de Raikiri … Et plus de mini marché non plus … c'est suspect.

Là c'était sûr Kakashi perdit foi en l'humanité ! Comment pouvez-t-on s'en prendre à son bébé !

- Heu... Vous voulez parler du mini marché trois rues plus loin ? Il y a un grand parking là-bas.

A l'entente de ses mots Kakashi pris rapidement la main de Naruto et se mit à courir vers la direction indiqué un peu plus tôt.

C'est avec ravissement qu'il vit son bébé !

- Voilà Naruto je te présente mon amour, mon bébé, mon petit Raikiri !

Kakashi se décala de la voiture pour laisser Naruto admirer son bien le plus précieux.

Naruto ne put dire aucun mot, il regarda émerveillé la voiture qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'approcha du capot et vit le logo ainsi qu'une inscription, il plissa les yeux et se mit à la déchiffrer :

- Lamborghini …

En effet devant lui se tenait une superbe Lamborghini, gris métallique avec une forme ondulée bleu électrique sur les deux flancs de la voiture, cependant sur le flanc droit était écrit en noir : _Raikiri _comme si la foudre l'avais tatoué !

Kakashi regardait avec amusement Naruto émerveillé devant une telle beauté !

Cependant le temps était précieux, il entra dans sa voiture et invita Naruto à faire de même.

Kakashi admira le paysage, c'était calme et paisible, le vent était frais.

Il prit un petit chemin de terre et se gara devant l'orphelinat.

L'impression de la bâtisse était chaleureuse, ce n'était pas très grand mais agréable.

Kakashi comprenait pourquoi Sasori avait laissé son frère derrière lui, ce lieu était approprié pour un ange.

Il était 16h et le cadre idéal, il aimerait bien finir ses jours dans un cadre aussi idyllique, il se sentait calme et reposer. Oui prendre une retraite ici serais le summum de la paix intérieur….

-VA. METTRE. UN. PANTALON !

Ou pas ….

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS DANS. JE. N'EN. TROUVE. PAS !

Naruto sortit de la sublime_ Raikiri,_ a l'entente du hurlement d'Iruka.

Encore un des enfants qui ne faisait comme bon lui semblait !

Il contourna Raikiri, sans trop y prêter attention.

Kakashi fut vexé que son bébé ne fasse plus le même effet qu'à l'allé sur le jeune garçon.

Naruto se tourna vers le conducteur, puis avec un regard d'excuse, dit :

-Excusez-moi Kakashi-San je reviens dans un instant !

Il se dirigea vers l'orphelinat d'un pas décidé pour régler ce petit contretemps.

Kakashi sortit de la voiture peu de temps après le blond et pris soin de bien verrouiller son bébé.

Puis il se dirigea à son tour vers le bâtiment.

À peine il eut le temps d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée que les cris reprirent de plus belle avec la voix du blond en plus.

RIKKU TU VAS FINIR PAR TOUS NOUS ENTERRER AVEC TES CONNERIES !

JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! JE VEUX RESTER TOUT NU !

ENFILE AU MOINS UN SLIP, UN PAGNE, MAIS TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Les voix semblaient venir de la salle adjacente à l'entrée…

De l'autre côté, Iruka semblait désespérer ! Il lança un regard suppliant à Naruto.

Naruto se rendit donc dans la buanderie, et se mit en quête d'un pantalon. Il trouva un short bleu marine, qu'il s'empressa de récupérer. Il dirigea de nouveau vers le salon où se trouvaient encore Iruka et Rikku …. Toujours nu.

-ENFILE CA PETIT CANCRELAT ET FICHE NOUS LA PAIX !

Le petit garçon de 5 ans dénommé Rikku, obéie enfin à son ainé, et consentit a ce vêtir. Puis Iruka épuisé l'envoya joué avec les autres dans la cour.

Naruto regarda son tuteur s'affalé sur la chaise la plus proche et poussé un long soupir d'exaspération….

- je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre de chose !

- Voyons Iruka je t'ai connu plus téméraire hihihi ! Tu nous lâchais pas autrefois, Sas'nii et moi HAHAHA !

Le dénommé regarda son protéger blond, et fut soulagé de l'entendre rire ainsi que de le voir sourire. Preuve que cette promenade le fit le plus grand bien, il était heureux, son 'fils' semblait enfin avoir repris du poil de la bête !

- C'est vrai que vous deux ! Vous étiez des petits démons ! Comme le temps passe ….. Vous êtes des adultes maintenant…..

Naruto bomba le torse suite à cette phrase, il sentait la fierté monter en lui. Iruka semblait enfin admettre qu'il était mature… lui qui se faisait traiter de gamin la plupart du temps. Sa joie était indescriptible.

Enfin Sasori est une adulte ….. Toi c'est une autre histoire. Poursuivit Iruka.

Cette réplique, eu un effet non négligeable sur le blond, il lança à son tuteur un regard plein d'indignation, puis il croisa les bras sur son torse fermement. On pouvait aussi remarquer un léger gonflement au niveau de ses joues, ainsi que sa tête déviant légèrement sur la gauche. C'était officiel Uzumaki Naruto, boudait.

Ce n'était pas juste, il était aussi mature que son frère. On pouvait compter sur lui ! La preuve Kakashi était venue en personne lui demander de l'aide. Ceci était une grande preuve de sa maturité, de son sens des responsabilités ….

MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

Naruto sortie en trombe du salon sous le regard surpris d'Iruka, et il tomba directement sur Kakashi !

Désoler ! Désoler ! Je vous avais oublié ! Désoler !

Ce n'est pas grave …..mais si tu pouvais te lever….pas que tu sois lourd …mais j'aimerais bien tenir sur mes deux jambes !

AHHHH ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Ce n'est pas grave Naruto arrête de t'excuser. Et présente moi plutôt ton tuteur.

Kakashi rapprocha son visage de celui de Naruto, et lui fit un immense sourire sous son masque !

Naruto dû à ce rapprochement soudain, devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

Ou….oui

Ce sont sur ces mots que Naruto emmena Kakashi dans le petit salon, afin de faire les présentations d'usage.

Pov Iruka

Et bien ! Et bien ! Il déborde d'énergie ! Je suis content il semble être redevenu lui-même !

Je revois mon 'fils', tout rouge.. est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il a dû rester trop longtemps au soleil.

- Iruka j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

Naruto s'efface pour me montrer l'invité qui était jusqu'à présent cacher derrière lui ….Et là L'HORREUR !

Cette couleur de cheveux, peut commune pour son âge …..

Ce masque ridicule ….. Cauchemard de mes années lycées …..

Son unique œil visible, noir remplit de moquerie …..

Le second caché par un bandeau des plus mauvais goûts …..

Ce tenait devant moi, Le tyran de mon adolescence : Hatake Kakashi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Allons ! Allons ! Iruka, c'est une manière de parler à tes invités !

- invité mon cul oui !

- I…..Iru….Iruka… bégaya un Naruto choqué du langage de son 'père'.

Je me retourne vers Naru, le pauvre il est choqué…. Et c'est de ma faute ?!

Je dois l'admettre qu'ordinairement j'accueille les invité avec plus de sympathie.

Mais …_ça_…. _Ça_, est trop vulgaire pour que je le considère comme un quelconque invité !

Comment mon petit Naru a pu croiser la route de ce pervers !

Et ce pervers n'a pas changé ! Dès que je croise se mec j'ai des problèmes.

Je croise son regard pour mon plus grand malheur… et cet enfoiré se moque de moi !

Il faut que j'évacue Naruto avant qu'il découvre un aspect de moi … que je ne veux pas !

- Naruto, Naruto mon ange va surveiller les enfants dans la cour ?

- Oui … mais … tenta le malheureux blond.

- Va Naruto maintenant ! Le coupa Iruka.

Il obéit ! Maintenant je me retrouve seul avec l'autre épouvantail !

- Je répète ma question qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je vais bien merci ! C'est gentil mais je préfère rester debout …toutefois merci de proposer !

POV Kakashi

J'ai avais hâte de rencontrer celui qui avait préservé l'innocence du blond aussi longtemps, au point de lui faire croire que les livres sont malsains et maléfiques, ce n'est pas comme si Icha Icha paradise dégager une aura malfaisantes au contraire, ce livre est le saint graal, que l'auteur soit bénit !

Mais quel surprise quand je découvre, que le tuteur de mon jeune sauveur n'est qu'autre que ce cher Iruka, les années ne l'ont pas changé, il a même la cicatrice que je lui avais faites lors d'une énième bagarre !

Hihihi finalement je ne suis pas si presser que ça …..Je vais m'amuser un peu !

Qu'est-ce que j'adore le faire tourner en rond ce mec ! Je ne m'en lasserais jamais !

J'observe le salon qui est devant moi ! Je dois avouer que les goûts d'Iruka se sont améliorés depuis le lycée.

Face à moi il y a deux grandes fenêtres assez imposantes avec des rideaux rouges ocre. Il y a deux canapés disposés en forme de L. Ainsi qu'un fauteuil de la même couleur du canapé c'est-à-dire noir.

Ainsi que plusieurs photos et dessins sur un grand buffet en chêne, surplombé d'un immense miroir. C'était assez rustique comme décoration mais très accueillant.

Pov Narrateur.

- Ka-ka-shi! Le ton d'Iruka sonnait comme un avertissement.

- Je suis surpris Iruka ….qui aurait cru que de toute les personnes de notre génération, que ce soit TOI qui sois devenue directeur d'un orphelinat.

Iruka lui tourna le dos pour contempler par la fenêtre.

- En quoi ça te regarde ! …. Pour faire simple disons qu'après le lycée j'ai réalisé certaine chose…

- Pff …. Tu as disparus du jour en lendemain ! Sans donnée une aucune information …. Tu as tous laissé en plan …. ! Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est parce que tu as réalisé _certaines choses_ !

- Tu me fais quoi là ?! Un remake de notre enguelade passé !

- Ouais ! Je n'en avais pas finis avec toi à l'époque ! C'est le bon moment pour régler les choses non ?!

- Kakashi c'était mon choix tu n'as pas a jugé ! Tu n'es pas parfait non plus ….

- C'est vrai mais moi au moins j'ai réussi à tout gérer avant mon départ ! J'assume qui je suis ….

- Ta gueule enfoiré ! Voilà ce que je déteste chez toi …Tu rapportes toujours tout à toi...Comme si tu étais l'exemple à suivre !

- Oh te voilà en colère ! Tu as toujours été qu'un petit salopard ! Et je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup évoluer depuis le lycée ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Iruka se retourna violemment, et envoya son pied au visage de son interlocuteur ! Kakashi réagit au quart de tour et bloqua l'attaque avec son avant-bras.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir te battre ici 'ruka !

- ….

Les deux adultes, ce dévisagèrent longuement, aucun ne voulant se plier à la volonté de l'autre.

Finalement, après un profond soupir se fut Kakashi qui reprit la parole.

- Il ne sait rien n'est-ce pas.

- Non, et je ne veux jamais qu'il le sache ceci me regarde-moi et personne d'autre.

- Je comprends ! Mais si il est proche de toi ….il sera forcément attiré un jour ou l'autre dans tes emmerdes….

Iruka se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il ressassait les paroles de l'épouvantail dans sa tête.

Combien de fois avait il craint que Naruto soit mêlée à ses problèmes ?

Trop de fois à son goût.

Cependant dans ce petit village il ne risquait rien. Iruka veillait grandement sur ces protégés !

Le tuteur leva son regard chocolat et le plongea dans le regard charbon de son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi est-tu là ?

- Si je te dis visite de courtoisie….

- Je ne te crois pas ! Si tu m'as retrouvé c'est part le plus grand des hasards ! De plus je sais par expérience que ta venue n'annonce jamais rien de bon …..Pour moi en tout cas.

- Je crois que le hasard, n'as rien avoir là-dedans.

Kakashi prit une expression sérieuse qu'on lui voyait très rarement.

Si le tuteur était quelqu'un d'autre il aurait pu le baratiner, raconter n'importe quel mensonge comme avec Jiraya.

Mais voilà le tuteur était Iruka, ce simple constat changea une bonne partie de son plan.

Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta son récit.

- C'est une longue histoire, écoute - moi sans m'interrompre.

- Sois bref !

- Depuis quel temps maintenant je suis le Manager de Sasori.

Au début je dois avouer que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre nous !

Il est d'un têtu ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait donné des cheveux blanc si je ne l'ai avais pas déjà ! Hahaha !

Mais il y a quelques mois, grâce à notre travail acharné, mais aussi grandement à sa détermination, un contrat en or nous est tombé dessus ! La chance de sa vie ! Il allait travailler à la Sharingan Compagnie ce qui voudrait dire être parmi les plus grands !

Malheureusement la semaine précédant la signature du contrat, il a eu un accident.

Rien de grave ! Néanmoins il est sur Off un moment.

Et j'ai besoin de Naruto pour qu'il signe le contrat à sa place, sinon cette chance pourrait lui être enlevée, et il aurait des ennuis avec les compagnies.

Vois- tu les deux compagnies, se déteste mutuellement.

Seulement elles font toutes deux d'excellent travaille, et Sasori marque une future cohabitation, donc il ne faut pas que sa foire ! Voilà tu sais tout.

- Tu connais la sortie je ne te raccompagne pas !

- Quoi ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté !

- Si très bien même ! Je suis soulagé que Sasori, n'ai rien de grave. Mais il est hors de question que tu utilises Naru pour tes plans foireux ! Je ne te le permettrais jamais !

- Mais j'ai besoin de lui !

- Mais, ne nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! Tu aurais dû partir avec lui quand tu en avais l'occasion.

Iruka servit à Kakashi un sourire mesquin.

- Ha oui ! Et comment ? Quand je lui ai dit de partir immédiatement, il m'a sermonné, qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans te prévenir auparavant !

- Et bien, je me rappelle qu'autrefois cela ne te gênait pas d'emmener les gens de force.

- Tss … Je m'en voudrais de forcer quelqu'un comme Naruto ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne partira jamais son ton aval ! Du peu que j'ai vu il semble très attaché à toi !

- Oui et alors ! Il doit rester près de moi. La discussion s'arrête là Kakashi !

- Hors de question !

- Si ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi ! Jamais je ne te laisserais encore une fois une personne chère à mes yeux !

- Je me suis bien occupé de Sasori ces derniers mois et tu n'étais au courant de rien !

- Oui et où il est Sasori hein ? Il est où ? A L'HOPITAL !

- C'était un ACCIDENT ! Ce gosse n'écoute jamais rien !

- Que tu dis Kakashi. Pour moi cela suffit à me prouver ton incompétence à t'occuper d'un autre être humain !

Kakashi allait répliquer quand une fluette vint se mêlé à la conversation.

- Je veux y allez !

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers le jeune homme.

- Naruto, depuis quand es- tu …

La voix d'Iruka voulu se faire ferme, mais elle était légèrement vacillante. Il priait intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas entendu le début de la conversation.

- Je … Je suis là ….Depuis ' Hors de question'…

Iruka poussa un soupir discret qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi. Il reporta son regard sur Naruto.

- Naruto... Commença Kakashi

- Désolé de vous couper mais je parle à Iruka.

Naruto adressa un sourire d'excuse à Kakashi qui alla s'assoir dans un des canapés présent dans la pièce. Apparemment on ne voulait pas de lui, c'était une affaire de famille après tout !

Naruto reporta son regard sur son tuteur, il est déterminé.

- Iruka il faut que tu me laisse partir, c'est juste pour une signature, après je reviens ! Si cela peut aider Sas-nii le temps de son hospitalisation, alors je dois le faire !

- Mais si ça se passe mal ! Imagine un instant qu'il se rend compte de la supercherie ! Ton frère et toi aurait beaucoup de problèmes !

Merde ! Kakashi n'avait pas pensé à cette phase du plan … Non ! Son plan était parfait.

- Mais non tout se passera bien ! Tu oublies que je suis le numéro 1 pour faire des bêtises, et jouer des tours ! Et puis on est jumeaux !

_« Jumeaux, jumeaux tout était relatifs »_ pensa Kakashi.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Iruka.

- Je ne sais pas si dans ton cas tu peux être fière d'être encore un gamin, Naru.

- Hein ?! s'écria un petit blond indigné.

Un rire discret s'échappa d'Iruka malgré lui. Naruto prit ce rire comme un bon signe et continua sa plaidoirie.

- S'il te plaît ! Sasori m'a toujours aidé maintenant c'est mon tour !

- Mais …

Naruto s'agenouilla en face d'Iruka et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Et plongea son regard larmoyant dans le siens.

- S'il te plait ! J'en ai besoin, pour une fois que je peux lui être utile. S'il te plaît ….papa.

Ces derniers mots eurent raison d'Iruka, c'est avec une boule dans la gorge et les yeux gorgé d'eau, qu'il murmura un : ok.

Avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.

Cette scène toucha beaucoup Kakashi, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ainsi Naruto prépara un peu d'affaire, car une fois le contrat signé, il avait promis à Naruto de lui faire visiter la ville. Oui si tout se passait bien il aurait mérité ses vacances.

Alors que Naruto disait au revoir aux enfants, Iruka prit Kakashi à part.

- Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te tue !

Kakashi écarquilla son unique œil ! Ce regard il le connaissait pour l'avoir vu un nombre incalculable de fois lors de son adolescence.

Il se retrouvait devant Iruka …Non devant… _lui_.

Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis près de 10 ans. Il jura sur son honneur comme autrefois, car il savait que c'était la seule chose qu'Iruka lui accordait : L'honneur.

Kakashi allait se retourner, quand il revient sur ses pas et dit à Iruka :

- Tu devrais arrêter de mentir et dire la vérité au jumeau si tu les considères vraiment comme tes fils.

Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Après tout c'était le problème d'Iruka.

Après des derniers adieux, Kakashi et Naruto montèrent en voiture, une longue route les attendait. Regardant la voiture disparaitre à l'horizon, Iruka ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

- Merde Kakashi, gère le ce coup-là. Murmura le brun

Caché dans le bois près de l'orphelinat, une ombre prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries l'interlocuteur décrocha.

- Tu avais raison, tout s'est passé comme tu l'avais prévue.

Ensuite il raccrocha, et disparu dans les bois.

Kakashi au volant de Raikiri, calculait le temps. Il était 17 h, il avait encore deux heures avant la signature. Oui deux heures, la dernière heure était pour déguiser le petit blond.

C'était speed, mais avec son bébé possible !

Kakashi prit son portable, composa un numéro…et tomba sur répondeur. Il retenta l'expérience trois fois pour tomber sur le même résultat. Exaspérer il composa un sms, l'envoya et pria pour qu'il soit lu à temps.

Kakashi en était là dans ses réflexions, quand Naruto lui demanda :

- Comment l'accident de Sasori est arrivé ?

Kakashi perdit le contrôle de sa voiture pendant un bref moment.

L'accident !

Tout était de SA faute ! S'il avait écouté un peu plus, il n'en serait pas là !

_Flash-back !_

Ce jour-là, Sasori avait un shooting de photo dans le parc Ohori Koen, il devait posait avec les fleurs de cerisiers.

La séance ne devait pas prendre plus de deux heures voir trois heures dans le pire des cas, selon les estimations de Kakashi.

Kakashi se rendit dans la loge de son protéger, pour voir si tout était prêt.

- Honoo (= flamme) ! Tu es prêt ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé comme ça !

- Oui …. Oui ! Mais voyons on ne voit que toi avec ta belle chevelure rousse ! Mon p'tit Ho-chan !

Le concerné lui lança un regard noir, avant de se retourné face au miroir afin de réajusté sa tenue. Il devait dire, que Kakashi avait raison on ne voyait que lui. Cette tenue semblait avoir été créée pour lui.

Magnifique tenue entre autre, Sasori avait un Kimono noir ébène, avec des flammes or et rouge brodés dessus, le pan gauche du kimono était ressortie pour laisser voir une partie de torse, fixés sur son obi deux katanas, un faux tatouage représentant un dragon sur son bras gauche avait été effectué.

Cette tenue mettait plus qu'en évidence la rousseur du jeune chanteur ainsi que son côté indomptable !

Tout en lui, rappelait le feu.

D'où le charment surnom que lui trouva Kakashi : Honoo.

Sasori se retourna vers Kakashi irrité.

- Je dois vraiment la faire cette séance ?

- Oui tu dois ! C'est même vital que tu la fasses !

- Vital pour toi mais pas pour moi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que l'autre cadavre me regarde !

- Ho ! Aurais-tu peur du photographe ? Je t'ai connu plus courageux !

-La ferme ! Je n'aime pas m'exposer comme cela …

- Oui ….oui … Tu préférer plutôt poser pour ta princesse !

- Ce n'est PAS une princesse, c'est mon f…

- Sasori-sama tout est prêt !

Un membre du staff, venait de les, appelés depuis l'extérieur !

- Fait ce qu'on te dit après je te laisserais le quartier libres pour appeler ta princesse !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Kakashi conduisit son poulain devant le photographe.

Photographe, qui abordait une chevelure noir, même noir que ses yeux. Il portait un pantalon taille basse et un très petit t-shirt moulant. Il possédait deux caractéristique que Sasori détestait : Un sourire faux et haut combien énervant et un teint cadavérique.

C'était à pleurer !

C'est ainsi que Sasori visualisait Sai.

- Sasori c'est toujours un vrai plaisir te travailler avec toi.

- Ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque !

- Bon ! Bon ! On les prend ses photos ?

Kakashi avait sentis l'aura meurtrière de Sasori augmenter dangereusement. Les deux protagonistes se mirent donc au travail. Une demi-heure venait de s'écouler quand :

- Vas-y Sasori fais-moi vibrer !

Cette simple phrase fit immobiliser tout le staff.

- SAI !

- Oui vas-y comme ça ! Montre-moi cette expression ! Montre-moi en plus ! Dévoile moi tout !

Sai tourna autour de Sasori avec son appareil photo. Et pris Sasori sous toutes les positions possibles.

- Montre-moi ton corps !

- LA FERME ! PUTAIN ! Kakashi s'il ne se la ferme pas, je vais me le faire !

A ce moment un « ohhhhh» collectifs se fit entendre. Parmi le personnel on pouvait entre des : 'je le savais !', ' ils sont ensemble c'est sûr ! '

- Tu rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Indiqua Kakashi.

Pour toute réponse, Sasori lança un regard meurtrier à son manager et au photographe.

- T'inquiète pas Sas-chan t'aura tout le temps de prendre après le shooting. Même si tu en as une petite je m'en contenterais. Je te suis dévoué !

- Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais l'embrocher par le cul !

Kakashi retint avant que celui-ci ne commette une erreur qui aurait mis fin à sa carrière.

Le travail repris tant bien que mal.

Avec les rumeurs courant toujours parmi le personnel du pseudo relation entre le photographe et le chanteur, l'humeur de Sasori se dégradait rapidement.

Après deux heures de travail intensif, de joutes verbales entre lui et Sai. Kakashi consentit enfin à lui donner une petite demi-heure de pause.

Sasori déserta le plateau, et partit en direction du temple, il fallait trouver un cadeau pour Naru ! Puis ce mit en quête d'un endroit tranquille où il pourrait parler à son frère calmement.

Il trouva un grand sakura près d'un lac. Toujours vêtue du kimono, il grimpa à l'arbre, et admira le paysage. Puis il s'accorda un petit somme. Il avait bien mérité, après avoir supporté l'autre cadavre ! Ainsi il s'endormit sans se soucier du temps.

Kakashi cherchait Sasori depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes ! Sa pause était finie depuis longtemps maintenant ! Où était-il passé ?! Après avoir couru un peu partout il l'aperçue enfin dans un arbre.

- Sasori ! Descend de là tout de suite !

Cette remarque eu le don de réveillé notre mannequin, qui mis moins de 2 secondes à ce situer. Il regarda son manager depuis son perchoir et lança un :

- Non !

- Sasori !

- Viens me chercher ! Si tu veux que je te suive !

En plus Sasori le narguait ! Quel âge avait-il pour sortir une réplique pareille !

Voilà pourquoi Kakashi n'aurait jamais d'enfant !

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai le vertige !

- Tu n'as pas le vertige !

- Ouais j'ai seulement la flemme de montée.

- Et moi la flemme de descendre.

- Descend ! Tu risques de te blesser !

- N'importe quoi, je suis trop doué pour ça !

Il vit Sasori se mettre debout sur une branche… Et là le drame !

La branche tomba et Sasori avec, alors que son corps avait rejoint durement le sol, sa tête avait ricoché sur une des pierres au sol.

Direction L'hôpital….

_Fin Flash-Back _

Kakashi soupira, et regarda son passager qui attendait sa réponse.

- Il voulut jouer au héros. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il voulait défendre son ami Sai. Une bagarre c'est déclenchée, il a sortis ses katanas et on ne vit qu'un éclair roux parmi les victimes qui augmentait de façon importante. Quand soudain Oda Nobunaga le seigneur du mal apparue ! Il voulait la puissance de ton frère ! Bien sûr il a résisté du mieux qu'il a pu … Mais son adversaire était trop fort, il était à bout de force, ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Il cria sa haine avant de tomber dans le coma. C'est ainsi qu'il perdit sa voix.

Kakashi termina son récit et il se dit qu'il était bon pour raconter les histoires ! Il devait peut être se mettre à écrire des livres. Il regarda son passager, et constata qu'il était en larme…

- Mon frère est un héros ! Je retrouverais celui qui la déshonorer ! Et rétablir l'honneur de ma famille !

- HEIN ! C'est faux ! Je t'ai dit des histoires Naruto. Je te taquine.

'Comment Iruka a fait son éducation ?! '

- Je sais ! Mais vous semblez tellement pris par votre histoire que j'ai voulu jouer le jeu ! Haha ! Sérieusement comment il s'y est pris ?

- Et bien il a voulu joué à Tarzan et la gravité la rappeler à lui ! Voilà ce qu'on gagne à ne pas écouter son manager. C'est pour cela que tu dois faire TOUT ce que je te dirais ! Compris … pour ne pas finir comme ton frère.

Naruto n'avait pas tout compris, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Avec la permission de Kakashi il alluma la radio. La musique remplit le silence de la voiture pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto. Pendant près de une heure et demi la musique jouait tantôt joyeuse tantôt triste, rendant un hyperactif blond tantôt joyeux, tantôt mélancolique comme s'il vivait chaque musique.

Kakashi s'amusait des différentes expressions sur le visage du blond, cela le changeait de la bouderie constante de Sasori. De plus Kakashi a pu noter que le jeune blond portait une affection toute particulaire aux chansons des Vocaloides. Naruto avait littéralement sauté sur son siège !

' _Et maintenant nous allons écouter Kiss Me de The Fray ! C'est une dédicace pour tous les lovers du monde entier! Tous ceux qui s'aiment ! Et Ensuite on repassera sur le groupe du moment Akatsuki avec leur nouveau single : Neo Grotesque !_ _Passez un bon moment !_

La voix profonde du chanteur anglais remplit l'âme de Naruto, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait une chanson comme celle-là. Très rapidement il se mit à fredonné le refrain.

Autre capacité du blond noté par le conducteur, il retenait très vite les notes et les mélodies.

A la fin de la chanson, Kakashi éteint la radio sous le regard surprit du blond.

- On est arrivé ! Fit Kakashi comme seul Justification.

Après s'être garé Kakashi, donna comme consigne à Naruto de ne pas sortir de la voiture avant son retour. Il se doute que Naruto n'a rien écouté vu qu'il a le nez collé à la vitre en train d'admirer la ville.

Kakashi se dirigea vers le hall de l'agence en regardant encore une fois son portable. En espérant qu'elle est reçu son message.

Il fit le tour des lieux du regard encore une fois, quand une voix surgit derrière lui :

- Kakashi !

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un coup violent s'abattit sur sa tête.

- Temari. Si tu es là c'est que tu as reçu mon message.

- Oui ! Et je dois te dire que je ne suis pas contente ! Je ne suis pas à ton service pour que tu m'appelle à des heures impossibles de la journée!

- Impossibles ?! Il était 17 h quand je t'ai appelé !

- Je m'en fou ! J'ai une vie et pour moi 17h c'est tard ! Passons. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Rapidement, il fit un rapide résumé à Temari des dernières 48 heures.

- Mais tu es un grand malade ! Ton plan ne fonctionnera jamais !

- Si il fonctionnera car tu es là ! Tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine et là j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se sentait flatté. Il était rare que Kakashi reconnaisse ses talents, elle était douée, et elle le savait. Cependant le faites qu'il la complimente, voulait dire qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, elle est uniquement elle!

Néanmoins elle aimait cette sensation d'être exceptionnelle, unique en son genre…. Inégalable !

Rien que pour ça elle émettait l'hypothèse qu'un jour elle puisse éventuellement émettre le conjecture de l'aider. Tout cela reste bien entendu dans le cadre de la théorie.

Il s'agissait juste d'un compliment il ne fallait pas pousser non plus ! Son aide valait bien plus que deux, trois flatteries. C'était juste un compliment !

- Donc si j'ai bien suivit le jumeau de la bombe rousse et dans ta voiture ?

- Oui dans ma voiture.

- Tu veux dire ce petit machin merdique, que tu oses appeler 'Lamborghini' !

- Ça va. Ça va. Je sais que ton salaire est plus important que le mien !

Temari le regardait d'un air supérieur, dieu qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette femme !

- Je veux le voir ! Ensuite j'aviserais.

Sans attendre il guida Temari vers sa voiture il s'avait d'expérience, qu'elle n'était pas du genre patiente donc il fallait mieux agir que parler.

Naruto toujours dans la voiture vit Kakashi et une jeune femme approchés. Jeune femme qui semblait relativement belle selon Naruto.

Sur un signe de tête de Kakashi notre blond descendit de Raikiri.

Il regarda de nouveau les deux personnes face à lui est ce sentait, comment dire, inférieur. Il ne sentait pas à sa place entre ses deux personnes.

En effet la jeune femme portait une mini-jupe brune en vieux jeans, ainsi qu'un pull à col roulé sans manche, ce pull était à moitié caché par une veste que celle-ci portait.

Veste beige incroyablement compliqué selon Naruto.

Cette veste, possédait deux sangles horizontales brune sur toute la longueur de cette dernière, puis trois petits crochet qui servait à la fermé de couleur argent. Et juste en dessous de la poitrine une ceinture ou une sangle faisant office de ceinture, Naruto ne savait pas trop, de couleur brune aussi portait la touche final à cette veste peut commune.

Sur le bras gauche cette dernière arborait un gant noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi avant-bras, son bras droit aussi avait un gant du même style et de la même couleur, à la seule différence qu'il était beaucoup plus court, celui-ci ne lui arrivant qu'au poignet.

Mais si cette tenue paraissait des plus étranges pour notre blond, il se dit que la coiffure avait son lot d'originalité !

L'épaisse chevelure blonde, était répartie en quatre couettes parfaitement identiques. Certes elle était blond mais pas un blond éclatant comme notre jeune campagnard, non un blond cendrée qui mettait en valeur ses incroyable yeux vert d'eau. Yeux qui semblait vous jaugé, et voir au plus profond de votre âme.

Ce regard ressemblait à un autre plus flou et plus loin dans son esprit.

Naruto tressaillit à cette penser, il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait mentir à cette femme, elle semblait ….trop…trop il ne trouvait pas les mots.

Il laissa encore une fois son regard se promener sur cette femme. Il avait raison elle était extrêmement belle, et la tenue ne faisait que le mettre en valeur davantage.

Bizarrement il sentit encore moins à l'aise, devant les tenues vestimentaires de Kakashi et de cette femme il sentait étouffer comme si leur présence, leur aura effaçaient sa présence. Comme si il n'existait plus.

Il commençait à avoir honte de son jean et son t-shirt, et pour la première fois ce mit à douter.

Allait –il vraiment réussir ?

- Naruto je te présente Temari No Subaku. C'est une grande styliste et une incroyable maquilleuse, personne jusqu'à présent n'arrive à son niveau.

- Merci pour cette bonne introduction Kakashi, il est vrai que je suis la meilleure ! Tu pourras me baiser les pieds plus tard si tu veux Kakashi ! Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Bonjour Subaku-San, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, Yorochikune*!

Naruto s'inclina respectueusement devant la styliste, et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

Temari s'approcha de Naruto, mis sa mains droite sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête. De son regard perçant elle se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les formes, la ligne des sourcils, la forme de la bouche, les rondeurs de ses joues, sa taille, la largeur des épaules, tout le corps du blondinet passa sous l'œil exercée de Temari.

N'étant pas habituer à ce qu'on le regard avec autant d'insistance, Naruto se mit progressivement à rougir.

- Tu es plus petit que ton frère. Remarqua-t-elle

- C'est juste trois petits centimètres d'abord ! Je suis aussi responsable que lui !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Répondit Temari en souriant. Mais il est vrai que vous avez quasiment les mêmes formes, que ce soit au niveau du visage, et au niveau de ….

Elle fit descendre son regard vert d'eau sur le physique de Naruto, rajoutant ainsi des rougeurs au niveau de ses joues.

-…. Tout le reste. Termina –t-elle avec un petit rire.

Rire qui fit bouder un peu plus le jeune frère, il avait l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui. Ce faciès conquit le cœur de Temari.

Brusquement elle se jeta sur Naruto criant : trop mignon !

- « Kakashi juste pour ses beaux yeux.. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt le jeune homme à ses côtés. « J'accepte ton projet surréaliste ! Mais sache que ce service ne te sera pas gratuit, tu peux d'ores et déjà m'appeler Kami-sama !»

L'argenter leva les yeux au ciel. Croyait-elle vraiment que s' il avait eu le choix, il l'aurait appelé ? Il la détestait mais pour son plan… Son précieux plan, il devait la supporter aujourd'hui juste aujourd'hui le temps que la signature ce fasse…

- Merci Subaku –san ! Dit Naruto avec un sourire sincère

- Tu as 20 ans non ?! Questionna soudainement Temari

- Heu…Oui.

- Alors pour toi je serais Temari- Nee-San. Tu peux juste m'appeler Nee-san si tu le désire. J'ai 24 ans.

Sans attendre la réponse du blond, Temari emmena Naruto et Kakashi dans son atelier. Atelier situé au cinquième étage de l'immeuble.

Arrivée à destination Temari entra dans son royaume et se mit en quête d'objet inconnu pour nos deux protagonistes.

Naruto inspecta le lieu, face à lui il y avait une grande coiffeuse décoré avec soin ainsi que plusieurs produits de beauté disposé un peu partout sur la coiffeuse. A sa droite se trouvait un énorme dressing, il pensa que les enfants adoreraient joués à cache-cache et se déguisés dans un lieu pareil. Puis à gauche différente perruques disposé avec soin sur une commode en bois vernis.

Soudain la touffe blond cendrée de Temari apparue devant ses yeux, elle lui fourra des vêtements dans les bras et lui indiqua la cabine d'essayage, Kakashi s'installa dans les fauteuils situé près de la portes et sourit devant l'air ravis du blond, le pauvre allait vite désenchanter.

Vingt minutes ! Cela faisait vingt minutes au court desquels, il s'habillait et se déshabillait sur ordre de Temari ! Il ne comptait plus les tenus qu'il avait enfilés.

Soit c'était trop sombre, ou pas assez, trop moulant, trop évaser, trop de couleur, trop fashion, trop macho …bref rien ne convenait aux yeux de Temari.

En plus il ne pouvait même pas intervenir dans le choix des vêtements. Quand il voulut essayer, il se récolta une claque sur la tête et un « JE suis la mode, donc c'est MOI qui décide ! ».

Depuis il était tout obéissant.

Au bout de la Xieme tenue, elle scruta Naruto d'un regard appréciateur et murmura : Kanpeki *.

Elle l'amena devant la glace est … Waouh c'est fou comme une tenue peut vous changer un homme. Il se trouvait beau !

Naruto passa ensuite de force devant la coiffeuse. Temari le maquilla avec application avec des rapides et précis due à l'habitude, puis pris une perruque rousse, et entreprit de nouveau l'essayage. Cette fois si les critères étaient : la longueur de la perruque, la teintes, la couleur, le style… Au bout de plusieurs essais, elle rapporta l'ultime perruque, mais pas n'importe laquelle, une perruque du même roux que le Sasori original.

Naruto ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir sous le regard plus qu'amuser de Kakashi, et celui malicieux de Temari.

Cependant une épreuve de taille arriva bien vite au goût de Naruto : les lentilles …

Il n'avait jamais mis de lentille de sa vie, mais il s'avait au moins une chose : on ne touchait pas à ses yeux. Ces précieux yeux, il ne supportait pas d'avoir un cil dans l'œil, car il ne savait jamais comment l'enlever ! Mettre un doigt dans l'œil était pour lui le début de la fin !

Même pour aller consulter l'ophtalmologiste Iruka avait dû l'attacher dans la voiture…

Donc il était absolument hors de question qu'on lui fasse porter ses petites pastilles vertes. JAMAIS !

Ce que Naruto ignorais c'est que rien, absolument rien ne résistait à Temari No Subaku, quand elle voulait une chose elle avait, quand elle décidait quelque chose on obéissait ! Sa parole est irréversible ! Donc si Temari dit que Naruto va porter des lentilles alors Naruto porte des lentilles.

C'est ainsi qu'après une demi-heure de larmes et de cri, notre maquilleuse aidé du manager réussirent à mettre les lentilles dans les yeux du concerné, même si celui-ci avait encore des perles salées aux coins des yeux, et ce faisait un devoir de bouder le monde entier.

Temari ainsi que Kakashi se reculèrent pour pouvoir admirer le résultat.

- Il n'y a pas à dire tu es douée Temari !

- Je sais Kakashi, je sais ! Et pour toi Kami-Sama .

Ainsi ils amenèrent le blond maintenant roux devant la glace une seconde fois pour qu'il puisse admirer le résultat final.

Naruto leva ses yeux timidement vers la glace, ses lentilles le gênant un peu, et s'immobilisa devant l'image qui s'offrait devant lui. C'était stupéfiant !

Bien sûr ils savaient que les jumeaux avaient des traits communs, mais il n'avait jamais pensé, qu'il en n'avait autant avec son frère.

Lentement Naruto s'approcha du miroir et toucha son reflet du bout des doigts…

- Sas'nii Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés sur son reflet.

Kakashi regarda le résultat avec une grande satisfaction ce Jiraya n'avait pas menti, ces deux-là se ressemblaient belle et bien. Maintenant il en était sûr son plan ne pouvait que fonctionner.

Kakashi prit son protéger et le conduit directement dans la salle de réunion où aurait lieu la signature. Temari pour sa part décida de rester dans son atelier, elle voulait savoir si le plan plus que foireux de ce manager fonctionnerait …

Dans la salle de réunion, Naruto était en état de stress intense, il faisait les 100 pas devant à présent 'son' manager, et lui lança des regards angoissés par moment.

- Calme-toi petit ! Tous va bien ce passé. La rassura Kakashi avec un grand sourire.

- Oui…mais j'ai ..

- Jusqu'ici tout ce passe comme prévue. Et puis maintenant tu es Sasori, et je n'ai pas souvenir que ton frère soit une personne du genre anxieuse, Si ?!

Kakashi avait raison, il était son frère maintenant, Sasori n'avait peur de rien et ne craignait rien ! Il se sentait revivre et puis ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de renoncer sans se battre.

Naruto s'appuya sur la table les bras croisé et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : attendre.

Kakashi de son côté regarda le blond reprendre confiance, il était si facile à lire ! Puis il se dit une nouvelle fois que Temari avait vraiment des doigts de fée il lui en était reconnaissant…même s'il ne lui dirait jamais en face plutôt mourir de la main de Tsunade !

Il regarda Naruto s'appuyer sur la table, les yeux fermé et les bras croisé.

_« Ce gosse est un canon qui s'ignore ! » _

Il y avait une telle nonchalance dans sa pose et une telle candeur, oui ce petit avais de l'avenir dans le business !

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans la pièce, Kakashi se leva et Naruto ne bougea pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées sans doute.

Les doubles portes du bureau s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, laissant entrée un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux ébène que Kakashi n'eut aucun mal à identifier.

- TOI ! s'écria le jeune homme en pointant du doigt Naruto.

- Sasuke tu es toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était malpolie de pointer les gens du doigt ?Mais bon… Je pense que tu as reconnu Sasori. Introduit Kakashi nonchalamment.

Sasuke le regarda avec tout le mépris possible Kakashi, celui-ci son soutint avec un malin plaisir. Voyant que cette lutte ne servait à rien Sasuke reporta son regard vers sa prochaine victime.

- Sasori ! Siffla-t-il

(A partir de maintenant Naruto sera Sasori donc je le désignerais comme Sasori ^^)

A l'entende de son prénom ce dernier consentit à ouvrir un œil, et le posa devant le jeune homme devant lui.

- Quoi ! Rétorqua le roux d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Comment osait-il ce permettre de lui parler de la sorte ? C'était quoi ce regard supérieur que ce petit chanteur de bas étage lui lançait ! Sasuke hors de lui ce promit mentalement de lui faire ravalé son orgueil, et il le ferait pas plus tard que maintenant ….

**Fin du chapitre 5… le 6 bientôt de sortie ! **

Voilà mes cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s , la fin de mon chapitre 5 , je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps qu'ordinaire pour le poster mais comme je prépare mon déménagement en France c'est beaucoup de papier, de papier et de papier ( l'administration est une horreur TToTT). Mais je ne vous oublie pas pour autant (j'ai fini ce chapitre à 3h du matin ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour pour vous qu'est-ce que c'est XD hahaha !). Donc rien que pour vous j'ai fait une chapitre trèèèèèèèèsss long pour me faire pardonner^^' !

Si la tenue de Naruto n'est pas détaillé c'est voulu ^^ et dans le prochain chapitre c'est la confrontation Naruto/Sasuke ^w^ qui arrivera beaucoup plus vite !

Je vous dis a très vite mes chéri(e)s !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, car ils sont pour moi des bouffées de motivations je ne m'en lasse pas hahaha !

Alors pleins, pleins de reviews, pour me donner du courage (je suis vraiment très heureuses quand je lis vos ressentis pour moi c'est important) pauvre petite autrice que je suis =3 ! Donc n'hésiter pas : à vos clavier … 3…2…1 REVIEWS PARTY !

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous tous gros bisous ! Votre fidèle ElianaHime =3 !

(Alors je suis pardonné ? . )


	6. Chapter 6

Voici enfin la rencontre entre nos deux bishos préférer ! Le chapitre 6 qui je suis était très attendu par vous tous ! Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'étais vraiment impatiente de l'écrire ^^ ! je ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps voici pour vous mon nouveau chapitre !

Dans le chapitre précédent :

_Comment osait-il ce permettre de lui parler de la sorte ? C'était quoi ce regard supérieur que ce petit chanteur de bas étage lui lançait ! Sasuke hors de lui ce promit mentalement de lui faire ravalé son orgueil, et il le ferait pas plus tard que maintenant …. _

Chapitre 6 : Code rouge ! !

Appuyer contre la table, Naruto se repassait en boucle les paroles de Kakashi dans sa tête. _« Ne pas être anxieux, rester naturel et tout irait bien »_. Après tout c'était juste une petite signature et ensuite tout serait terminer n'est-ce pas ? Oui tout irait bien.

Cependant malgré ces pensées d'encouragements, Naruto n'arrivait pas à enlever ce sentiment de malaise qui grandissait en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à ce rassuré. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de se faire passer pour son jumeau…il le connaissait par cœur il n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que plus l'heure avançai plus cette histoire d'usurpation était une mauvaise idée.

Il est vrai que plus en détail, le plan de son nouveau manager semblait un peu bancal. Ce faire passer pour Sasori physiquement était plutôt facile, la preuve Temari avait réussi la transformation.

Mais caractériellement s'était une autre histoire.

Les jumeaux Uzumaki avaient des traits complémentaires et différents. C'était là le point le plus important, et le plus difficile pour Naruto. Il savait que le comportement de son frère envers les autres était aux antipodes que celui qu'il lui réservait. Là où Sasori était manipulateur, distant, et calculateur avec son monde professionnel, il était attentionné, protecteur et chaleureux envers les personnes de sa famille.

Il ne faisait jamais rien pour rien, il devait toujours y trouver son intérêt, du moment où cela lui permettait d'aller de l'avant.

Tel est la Star Sasori…Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Naruto toujours en intense réflexion, ne faisait plus du tout attention à son environnement. Il était dans sa bulle, son univers. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait.

Le '_silence_', ce mot avait son importance.

S'il existait quelques choses que l'Uzumaki ne supportait pas, c'était d'être déranger dans ces réflexions.

Il aimait suivre son raisonnement jusqu'à la fin, afin de prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause. Bien sûr ce genre de réflexion ne le prenait pas souvent, uniquement quand la situation méritait toute sa concentration, comme comment payer les différentes factures de l'orphelinat.

Or malgré sa bulle, il lui parvenait des bruits de fonds, cela ressemblait vaguement à une conversation mais rien de bien troublant, pour déconcentrer notre jeune blond.

Néanmoins plus le temps passait, plus cette sensation de bruit amplifiait, troublant le fil de ses pensées. Plus le temps passait plus il se sentait irrité, ayant de plus en plus de mal à suivre son raisonnement.

Quand soudain un 'SASORI' retentit dans son esprit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

Naruto ouvrit un œil et c'est excédé au possible qu'il lança un 'Quoi' d'une voix sec et sans appelle au gêneur.

Pov Naruto.

- Quoi ! Rétorqua le roux d'une voix dangereusement calme.

_« Qui a osé ?! J'ai déjà dit aux enfants…Oups je suis à l'agence ! Oulà je crois que je me suis laissé allez, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécié. Mais il doit savoir qu'on ne dérange pas les gens en pleine réflexion…non ? ! »_

- Primo baisse d'un ton quand tu me parles ! Secundo le faite que tu sois ici, ne fait pas forcément de toi une star. Répliqua sèchement l'Inconnu.

_«Hein ?! Mais … je…. je….. Ok tu veux jouer ! » _

Je me redresse et me met face à lui. Et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

Il a les yeux noirs, mais pas noir, noir …non noir, comme une nuit sans lune, tout comme ses cheveux.

Il aborde d'ailleurs une coupe de cheveux assez … élaboré : deux mèches qui lui encadrent le visage et le reste de sa chevelure est ramener en arrière en plusieurs petits pics, peut être que c'est à la mode mais bon moi je voie cela comme avoir un cul de canard à l'arrière …oui …je sais c'est méchant ! Mais je dois avouer tout de même que cette coupe lui va très bien.

Son visage aussi blanc … que la lune.

Personnellement il représente pour moi l'image même du mec louche, contre qui Iruka me met en garde.

Je ne le connais pas mais je sais déjà que je ne l'apprécie pas ! Sous prétexte qu'il est célèbre il me traite comme un perdant ! De quel droit oses –t-il ?! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Cette règle s'applique aussi à toi je présume….

« Et voilà ! Fallait pas chercher ! » Tu fais moins le malin Mr je –me- la – pète - plus – haut – que – mon - cul ! mouhahahah je suis trop fort je suis trop super doué ! Un oscar pour moi ?….. Oh il ne fallait pas ! Merci merci !

- Tss … Ne me met pas au même niveau que toi. Je te suis largement supérieur…

Su…..Supérieur ! Comment oses– t- il !

- Supérieur ?! Toi ! Hahaha jusqu'à preuve du contraire, C'est ton agence qui m'a appeler ' Au secours', alors s'il doit avoir un être supérieur entre toi et moi, je crois bien que ce sera moi la gagnant !

Et vlan dans les dents, Sasori serait fière de moi, tient ! WINNER : UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO !

Pov Narrateur :

Sasuke, envoya un regard rageur à Sasori, s'il ne se retenait pas, il l'enverrait au cimetière sur le champ ! Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton, pas même son frère ! Il était Sasuke Uchiwa l'univers entier lui devait le respect.

- Sais- tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses avec ce ton condescendant ?

Tout en disant ces mots Sasuke s'approcha dangereusement de Sasori, avec la ferme intention de lui mettre une droite, pour avoir osé lui manquer de respect à ce point. Sasori fidèle à lui-même ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant la suite des évènements.

Il avait bien remarqué que sa dernière réplique n'était pas passée chez son opposant.

Il y était peut- être allez un peu fort, après tout ils ne se connaissent pas. Et lui ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de réagir aussi violemment aux paroles du personne, surtout de ce genre de personne. Vraiment toute cette histoire lui mettait le cerveau à l'envers !

Sasori inspira un bon coup les yeux fermés, dans le but de se calmer, cependant quand il leva ses yeux bleu-vert il tomba dans le regard obscur et plein de haine de son interlocuteur. L'effet fut immédiat tout son calme s'envola….

- Non je ne sais pas qui tu es. Car tu n'as pas jugé bon de te présenter avant de m'agresser …

Sa voix cinglante, et un brin moqueuse claqua tel un fouet dans l'immense salle.

Pour Sasuke ce fut la réplique de trop, il sera son poing à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, prit son élan, leva le bras, afin de faire taire ce gêneur…

Kakashi ayant deviné ces intentions se redressa pour s'interposé entre les deux protagonistes.

Au moment de l'impact son poing ne rencontra pas le texture moelleuse et encore moins chaude d'une joue, mais une paume, grande un peu calleuse et rude.

Sasuke remonta alors son regard pour tomber sur un visage halé, des yeux or fendu, le tout encadrée de cheveux flamboyant.

Kakashi ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement en voyant le leader du groupe arriver, il avait vraiment eu peur pour son pupille.

- Kyuubi …

Le dénommé jeta un regard froid au chanteur corbeau.

- On n'a même pas encore commencé que tu fous déjà la merde !

- C'est lui qui me cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Je ne fais que me défendre !

- Te défendre dis-tu ? Ton adversaire n'a pas l'air en position d'attaque.

Sasori était toujours adossé à sa table, l'air parfaitement neutre. Sasuke prit un air hautain et s'en rien ajouter croisa les bras sur son torse et s'assit au bureau. Pour un peu on croirait qu'il boude.

- Bon, bon. Kyuubi laisse le. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort Sasori comme Sasuke a sa part dans cette histoire. Intervint Kakashi. Il se tourna vers Sasori et entreprit les présentations.

- Sasori laisse-moi te présenter Kyuubi Kurama le leader du groupe Akatsuki, avec Sasuke Uchiwa le chanteur principal.

Sasori s'avança près du dénommée Kyuubi.

- Uzumaki Sasori Yorochikune! Kyuubi-san, Uchiwa-san.

Une fois les présentations terminée, la portes s'ouvrit en grand fracas, un tapis rouge sortant d'on ne sait où se déroula jusqu'à eux, plusieurs personne se mirent à lancer des fleurs le long de ce tapis.

Kyuubi roula des yeux fatigués, Sasuke marmonna quelque chose à propos de la discrétion, et Kakashi sourit derrière son masque en se disant qu'ils existent des choses qui ne changent pas. Naruto étant Sasori se retrouva totalement perdu en se demandant ou il avait atterrie.

Une jeune femme entra, téléphone à son oreille. Elle était grande 1m 80 environ, coiffer avec élégance celle-ci se composait de deux partie, la première étant un petit chignon au sommet de sa tête nouer au l'aide d'un ruban bleu, le reste de sa chevelure était une masse brune libre lui arrivant jusqu'au fesse, une lourde mèche lui cachait entièrement son œil gauche, mettant ainsi l'accent sur son œil vert émeraude.

Elle portait une belle robe bleue à fort décolletée, fendu sur le côté gauche, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes hautes à talons noire.

- QUOI ? ... Mais je me fiche du pourquoi ! … Je veux qu'il ait signé demain ! Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton poste !

Sur ces mots la jeune femme raccrocha.

- Alors ou est-il ? Ma nouvelle star ?

- Alors présidente on fait des entrée discrète maintenant, fut un temps je t'ai connu plus entreprenante.

- Oui je sais mon ptit Kyu mais que veux- tu les bons employés son rares ses derniers temps ! Ou est-il ?

Kyuubi s'effaça pour laisser place à Sasori ! Entre temps Itachi, Kiba et Deidara étaient rentrés dans la salle. Chacun s'assirent près de Kakashi, visiblement épuisés…

- Te voilà Sasori je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, si ta carrière na pas décoller avec _l'autre_, avec moi elle atteindra des sommets ! Mei Terumi je suis ta présidente désormais ! Fais-moi honneur et tu seras un homme riche.

Kakashi se dit qu'une certaine personne n'allait pas aimée ce petit surnom, rien que d'y penser il en avait déjà des frissons de peur. Mei prit Sasori dans ses bras.

– Dans le cas contraire tu finiras comme Jean –Claude !

- Qui est Jean- Claude ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Justement ! Elle le regarda à nouveau et eu un petit rire, puis elle claque des doigts et son secrétaire apparue. - Assez plaisanté nous sommes là pour signer ton avenir !

-CONTRAT !

Le secrétaire sortie de son sac le papier en question et en le présenta devant sa directrice en une millième de seconde. Sasori était subjugué devant une telle efficacité.

- STYLO !

Et le stylo apparu. Mei se tint derrière Sasori se pencha et susurra a son oreille de manière féline.

- Bien mon chou signe ici et ton destin se mettra en marche.

Sasori saisi le stylo, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Avait-il le droit de faire cela ? Ses angoisses d'un peu plus tôt le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il approcha la pointe du stylo de la feuille sans jamais la toucher, brusquement il senti une pression sur son épaule droite, il tourna la tête et vit Kakashi lui lancer un regard rassurant. Son plan allait aboutir, il fallait ne pas lâcher maintenant !

Il senti une seconde pression sur son épaule gauche, et là il vit la directrice le regarder avec insistance.

- Tu signes ?

Pour toute réponse il saisit le stylo plus fermement, et commença les premiers idéogrammes de son nom sous les soupirs soulagés de Kakashi et de Mei. Cependant il ne put les terminés car une main blanche comme la neige s'empara du précieux contrat.

- JE MIS OPPOSE !

Résonna fortement dans la pièce.

- Tu te crois où ? A un mariage ?! Qui t'as permis de l'ouvrir Sasu-chou !

Malgré le surnom affectueux que lui donna sa directrice, Sasuke vit les méandres de l'enfer dans son regard. Mais il n'allait pas reculer ! Il avait espéré en le voyant hésiter, il c'était dit qu'il n'aurait même pas à ce fatigué, que cet enfoiré allait lui facilité la tâche ! Mais il a fallu que l'autre épouvantail intervienne avec le soutien de la directrice !

- Kyuubi m'a donné le droit de l'évaluer avant de signer quoi que ce soit ! De plus je suis le chanteur de ce groupe j'estime avoir mon mot à dire à propos du nouveau chanteur !

Le regard tsavorite de Mei, pivota de Sasuke au leader. Kyuubi croisa le regard de sa patronne, sans être perturbé. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde le respectait, il n'avait pas peur de la directrice, et celle-ci ne craignait Kyuubi. Ils étaient comme deux bêtes sauvages qui avaient appris à vivre ensemble sans pour autant céder à l'autre.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Garantie.

- Soit ! Va Sasuke fait lui cette évaluation !

- Mer…..

- Cependant, si ma nouvelle star échoue à cet examen, il quitte l'entreprise … et tu la quittes avec lui. Sans AUCUNE possibilité de retour. On n'interrompt pas mes négociations impudemment.

Cette annonce, mis l'assistance coït, Kyuubi songea qu'il n'existait qu'une seul au monde pour mettre un ultimatum pareil à l'un des meilleurs groupes de son entreprise … Hmm non elles étaient deux, Tsunade aussi était assez psychopathe dans son genre.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pas prévue cela dans son plan. Ses plans étaient toujours d'une perfection rare mais il devait avouer que la composante Terumi-san avait de quoi changer tout un programme.

Mais de là à quitter son entreprise à cause de ce chanteur de seconde zone était exagéré ! Il aurait dû suivre son instinct et l'abattre à vue cela lui aurait apporté moins de problème.

Sans un mot il saisit la main du 'chanteur' et ce dirigea vers leur salle d'enregistrement la plus proche. Il n'allait pas perdre si cette merde chantait mal, il pourrait toujours faire du charme à sa directrice pour la faire changer d'avis. On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas !

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et y balança Sasori, Kyuubi, Deidara ainsi que Kiba les suivirent et Kiba referma la porte à clé, pour l'ambiance mais aussi pour éviter d'être dérangé.

Kakashi comprit à peine ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, il courut à la salle d'enregistrement, suivi d'Itachi et d'une Mei riant aux éclats contente de son effet, ainsi que son secrétaire. Il vit son jeune protéger encerclée par les membres du groupe, il se précipita vers la porte, et tira sur celle-ci, que se trouvait être fermé.

'Merde' Pensa-t-il, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire, sinon on se douterait de quelque chose. Après tout il était le manageur de Sasori il devait avoir confiance en lui.

Naruto quand à lui été terrorisé, il devait chanter, jamais on lui avait dit qu'il devrait chanter ! Voilà Iruka avait raison, cette histoire allait mal finir ! Il a voulu faire son malin, et bien maintenant il payait le prix de son insolence de plus tôt !

Il essaya de reprendre un minimum de contenance, et fis face au membre du groupe en face de lui. Sasuke s'avança vers lui rictus aux lèvres.

- Alors ? J'attends, chante.

Les autres membres du groupe s'installèrent sur des sièges installés ici et là, n'intervenant pas, ils se contentèrent d'observer.

- Tss ! Tu fais moins le fière ! Qu'est ce qui a ? Tu ne sais pas quoi chanter. Sa voix était pleine de mépris.

Il prit des partitions sur le piano, et les lui balança au visage.

- Tiens, chante-les !

Le silence régnait toujours, tous les regards convergeaient vers Sasori qui n'avait toujours pas desserré la bouche. Oui Sasuke avait en partie raison il faisait plus le fière à présent, il avait une peur bleue. Chanter devant des enfants était une chose, mais là devant ces gens, qui le regardait telle une bête de cirque il avait beaucoup de mal. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait qu'il y avait Naruto et non Sasori devant eux. Il porta son regard vers la vitre et croisa le regard de Kakashi, qui lui sourit doucement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il reporta son regard sur les membres de l'Akatsuki, et ce qu'il vit lui fit tressaillir il était tous en train de le jauger, savoir si il était douée ou pas, il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas essayé mais il savait très bien qu'aucun son ne sortirait dans ses conditions.

Il voulait fuir, il voulait pleurer, il ne serait pas à la hauteur, il ne pourrait pas se faire passer pour son frère, il aurait dû rester à Kyoto avec les enfants et Iruka. Oui il aurait dûe mais il ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? Car il pensait que pour une fois, une toute petite fois, il aurait pu venir en aide à son frère.

Mais il était trop faible, bien trop faible pour rivaliser avec eux, ils n'appartenaient pas aux même monde.

Sasuke sourit, il avait ce qu'il voulait. L'autre n'émettait aucun son cela voulait tout dire non ! Il se tourna vers sa Directrice les bras grand ouvert.

- Voilà ! Que dire de plus je croyais qu'il ne savait pas chanter ! Et j'avais raison !

Il se retourna vers le jeune roux et lui asséna le coup de grâce.

- Un perdant reste un perdant toute sa vie ! Cela ne sert à rien de rêver d'être au sommet, tu ne vaux rien ! Retourne d'où tu viens et ne met plus les pieds ici !

Il poussa Sasori qui tomba, sur le siège du piano. Et fit quelque pas en direction de la sortie, Kiba et Deidara sur ses talons. Kyuubi regardait toujours Sasori d'un air étrange. De l'autre côté de la salle, Mei commençait à voir rouge, ce à quoi elle avait assisté ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quand elle se retourna pour demander à son manager les explications nécessaires des notes de piano retentirent à ses oreilles…

Naruto ressassa dans sa tête les paroles de Sasuke qui le ramenèrent des années en arrières, quand il se croyait inutile et faible, mais aujourd'hui il avait son frère, Iruka, sa famille. Aujourd'hui il ne s'agit pas de lui mais de son frère, de son rêve, de leurs rêves, il ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer si près du but ! Jamais !

Il s'assit face au piano et joua quelques notes, ce qui eut pour effet de figé toute l'assemblée.

Cette chanson n'était pas tout à fait terminée, mais il voulait chanter la plus belle chanson, sa plus belle chanson, pour lui montrait qu'on pouvait faire aussi bien que lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration est commença à chanter :

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

Il chantait pour lui pour son frère, comme à l'orphelinat. Il chantait car il aimait cela.

Il se souvint du moment où il avait écrit les paroles de cette chanson, c'était un peu après le départ de Sasori pour la capital. Il sourit encore une fois et s'autorisa a fermé les yeux pour ressentir ses mots, les vivre encore une fois.

_Wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanjinaku nacchaeba ii_

_Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitan da_

_Kizutsuita tte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne_

_Sono ashi wo hikizurinagara mo_

_Miushinatta_

_Jibun jishin ga_

_Oto wo tatete_

_Kuzurete itta_

_Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga... _

_Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato wo tadotte_

_Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni_

_Oboeteru ka na ? Namida no sora wo_

_Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta_

_Sono itami ga itsu mo kimi wo mamotterun da_

Sasuke était envouté, il n'en revenait pas ! Cette chanson, lui rentrait part tous les ports de la peau, une boule s'était formée au niveau de sa gorge, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il jeta un rapide regard à l'assemblé et il vit son bassiste ainsi que son batteur les larmes coulant librement sur leurs joues. Même le guitariste avait fermé les yeux, afin de mieux ressentir les sons.

Il y avait une telle mélancolie dans sa voix. Il devait avouer qu'il une belle voix, claire et pure, un peu comme, du cristal. Il retint sa respiration quand il le vit se préparer au second couplet.

_Kitto hajime kara_

_Wakattetan da_

_Mou nido to jibun dake wa hanasanaide... _

_Kizuite kureta, kimi e no aizu_

_Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta_

Kiba et Deidara, entamèrent le refrain à voix basse avec le chanteur. Cette chanson les avait charmés au plus haut point. Elle était si belle, si triste. La voix de Sasori était rendu un peu rauque à cause de l'émotion mais cela rendait la mélodie encore plus belle à leur oreille.

_Tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte_

_Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa nain da to... _

_Wasurenaide ne, egao no wake wo_

_Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta_

_Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta_

_Sono itami ga itsu mo kimi wo mamotterun da_

Sasori, toujours les yeux fermés joua les dernières notes de sa mélodie, le cœur lourd, il ne put retenir l'unique larme qui coula de son œil gauche pour finir sa course entre ses lèvres.

Mei était ravie, cette performance était tout simplement magnifique, si toute ses chansons étaient comme celle-ci, ce petit ce mettra en haut de l'affiche très rapidement ! Ses chansons…elle les avait toutes écouté de la première a la dernières sorties pourtant jamais elle avait entendue parler de celle-ci.

- Kakashi ? D'où vient cette chanson je l'avais jamais entendu ?

Kakashi regardait Mei, mais ne semblait pas l'entendre, il était encore sous le choc, bien sûr il savait que le jeune blond aimait la musique, il avait chanté toute les chansons à la radio durant le trajet. Mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il possédait une voix aussi enchanteresse ! Vraiment ces jumeaux étaient plein de réserves.

- KAKASHI !

- Oh…oui.. eh bien cette chanson, il l'a composer durant son shooting il y a quelque jours, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait au point !

- Merveilleux ! Il est tout simplement merveilleux ! Il faut qu'il signe ! Sasuke LA PORTE !

Itachi se dirigea vers la porte mais celle-ci demeura encore fermé, non Sasuke n'avait pas encore fini avec lui !

Naruto ouvrit les yeux fière de lui, c'est la première fois qu'il jouait et chantait cette chanson en même temps et le rendu était pas mal du tout selon-lui.

Dès qu'il pourrait, il l'a terminerait, elle était trop belle pour rester en cours de composition.

Une ombre rentra dans son champ de vision.

- Pas mal ! Mais tu t'es fait désirer !

Naruto ne dit rien attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir. Sasuke poursuivit.

- Chanter japonais c'est bien, mais chanter en anglais c'est mieux, on joue dans l'international il faut que tu métrise les deux ! On t'écoute.

'_Mais quel mauvaise fois !'_

C'était la pesée unanime de toutes les personnes présente. Logiquement cette remarque ne devait pas poser de problème, mais cela était un gros problème du moins pour Naruto. Toute les chansons qu'il écoutait était soit japonaise mais tellement vielle que personne ne l'ai connaissait soit il les composait lui-même la plupart du temps. Une chanson étrangère, il n'en connaissait aucune. Comment allait-il faire ?

Kakashi fulminait, pauvre gosse il s'en ait superbement bien tiré durant la première épreuve, ce n'était pas maintenant que l'Uchiwa junior allait tout faire foiré ! Il se doutait bien que Naruto ne connaissait pas de chanson étrangère, vu la manière dont Iruka l'avait élevé ! Kakashi soupira et réfléchis à toute vitesse il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le sortir de là !

Itachi souffla à son tour, son frère était si têtu, normalement le contrat devait déjà être signé, les formalités remplit, et lui au lit ! Mais non il avait Sasuke, avec qui rien n'était jamais simple. Une chanson étrangère, hein, il en avait entendu une un peu plus tôt, qui lui restait dans la tête depuis. Il ne se souvenait pas de paroles, mais il lui restait la mélodie. Il se mit donc à la fredonne doucement attendant la fin du calvaire.

Kakashi entendit les fredonnements d'Itachi et là son cerveau fit 'tilt' il avait trouvé ! Il s'approcha de la vitre et tenta d'attirer l'attention de Sasori.

'_Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?' _

Il se posait cette question en boucle, il voyait Sasuke reprendre son rictus moqueur. NON ! Il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois par la même personne ! Hors de question de perdre !

Il essaya de ce concentré, mais cela s'avérait difficile avec Kakashi qui lui faisait des signes !

Hein ?! Kakashi mais que lui voulait –il ?

Kakashi ayant enfin attiré son intention comment sa à mimer, il mit ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps et commença à mimer un baiser … du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Il mimait ! Mais quoi ? Un câlin ? Non … Il a froid ?! Oh ?! Il écrit smo …sma…smack ! Hein smack ?

Pourquoi smack ? Qu'est ce qui fait smack ?

Sasuke riait intérieurement, il n'avait pas supporté de le voir aussi satisfait de sa dernière prestation ! Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'est lui qui décidait s'il signait ou non !

Smack, smack, smack … Il avait beau le répéter rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, sauf Rin, quand elle lui faisait ses 'bisous d'amours' comme elle les appels. A chaque fois elle n'arrête pas de fa …..

MAIS OUI !

Des bisous, Kiss en anglais la chanson de la radio ! Merci Kakashi ! Mais il ne connaissait pas la mélodie … Tant pis il chanterait en a capella !

Il se redressa, se leva de son siège, et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux.

'_A ce stade c'est le tout pour le tout'_.

Il prit une grande inspiration ferma les yeux et chanta :

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

Kiba reconnue la chanson, un peu dans un état second il s'assit derrière le piano occuper par le blond un peu plus tôt et se mit à jouer les accords.

_Swing, swing upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Kiba reconnue la chanson, un peu dans un état second il s'assit derrière le piano occuper par le blond un peu plus tôt et ce mit à jouer les accords. Kiba se permit aussi une folie sa voix grave et chaude accompagna celle de Sasori durant le refrain. Rendant le duo plus magique encore.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Kyuubi sourit et après un clin d'œil à Deidara, il prit sa guitare et joua suivit de près par la basse de du blond. Naruto sourit et continua de chanter.

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

La voix charmeuse de Naruto susurra les dernières paroles de la chanson. Il soupira soulager et remercia les musiciens d'un regard, ainsi que d'un sourire reconnaissant. Puis un grand 'Clac' les sortis de leurs osmose où la musique les avaient plongé. Sasuke venait de se retirer en courant.

- Bon je crois que ça veut dire que tu es accepté ! Je suis Kiba Inuzuka, mais appelle moi Kiba mec ! J'adore ce que tu fais, tu as une voix WHAOU ! J'ai hâte qu'on travaille ensemble !

Le dénommé Kiba lui fit une accolade avant de se retirer avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à un grand blond.

- J'avoue que là c'était au –dessus de tout ce que j'ai puis faire ! Tu m'as fait pleurer ! Vraiment pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le cabot, j'ai hâte de travailler avec toi !

Le surnom cabot valu une nouvelle joute verbal envers les deux concerner. Faisant rire Naruto dans son coin.

Accompagné de Kyuubi il sortit du studio, à peine le pas de la porte franchi sa nouvelle directrice lui sauta au cou. Lui sortant à un débit impressionnant toute les possibilités d'avenir qui s'offrait à présent à lui.

Il risqua un regard envers son manager, qui lui sourit chaudement avant de lui taper l'épaule amicalement.

Itachi quand à lui était profondément marqué, cette chanson ! C'était celle qui le hantait depuis quelques heures déjà ! Mais si il avait aimé la version original, la reprise de Sasori l'avait complétement converti. Avec lui comme chanteur, le groupe irait loin, mais il fallait convaincre un certain jeune homme. C'est après un soupire de résignation, ainsi qu'un fin sourire en direction de Sasori, qui alla à la recherche de son petit frère.

Kyuubi observait la scène un peu en retrait, et un sourire amusé s'imprima sur son visage.

Ca y est, il avait compris !

Naruto, signa cette fois le contrat sous ses yeux, d'un air ravi. Il avait réussi, il l'avait fait ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas !

Mei partis avec son précieux contrat à la vue d'une autre réunion, après un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle star elle se retira, en compagnie de son secrétaire.

- BRAVO ! Gamin ! Tu m'en cache encore beaucoup des talents comme cela ?

Naruto riait, ces yeux pétillaient de joie et de soulagement, il voulut se lever, mes ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol Kakashi le rattrapa par la taille.

- Et ça va ?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai crus que je n'allais pas y arrivée mais tout est fini ! Hein Kakashi-san, c'est fini ?

Kakashi, allait répondre et félicité le petit blond quand :

- Hmmm non moi je dirais que cela ne fais que commencer UZUMAKI NARUTO !

Fin du chapitre 6 . !

Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre terminé ! Il est plus court que le précèdent ^^ c'est normal le chapitre 5 était composé de 3 chapitres ^^' (oui je me sentais motivée) ! Ca y est l'histoire et lancée !

Les deux chansons :

Sign de Flow (version piano) quand je l'ai écouté elle m'a fait pleurer ^^ !

Kiss Me de The Fray une certaine luciole de ma connaissance m'a supplié de l'ajouter ^^ c'est chose faites !

Si ce chapitre a mis un peu de temps à venir, c'est que j'avais des problèmes de chansons (ben oui c'est une histoire musicale), mais problème résolu ! *w*

Alors REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS !

Car chacun de vos commentaires m'encourage à écrire la suite de cette histoire !

Gros bisous Enneigée !

Que l'inspiration soit avec vous ! (Et moi aussi accessoirement)


End file.
